Travel to the Other Land
by lysabelle
Summary: Sequel TRUE SELF. After defeating the AAO, the higher up decides to give them vacation. It decided they will go to France for 2 months. Read on to find out and RxR please.
1. Good or Bad News?

**Here my Second Fic... Sequel to TRUE SELF... enjoy it...**

**Title: Travel to the Other Land  
Manga/anime: **Gakuen alice  
**Rate:** K  
**Genre :** Mystery, Humour  
**Summary: **Sequel TRUE SELF. After defeating the AAO, the higher up decides to give them **vacation**. It decided they will go to France for 2 months. Read on to find out and RxR please.

**Here a Full Summary:** Sequel **TRUE SELF**. After the end of the battle, Mikan's situation hadn't been resolved. She remains to be with Minami Kaya's soul in her. The gang finds out that Mikan must find the one who will be her love for the entire of her life. Everyone knows who it is but she denies it or is she just that **dense** to see it. If Mikan must find her fate love, Kaya too must find it. But it seems it will be hard for them to make things back to normal. Mikan avoids Natsume for some strange reason. Kaya hides secrets from everyone. Adding to the tension everyone had in Class B, they must face a "**problem**" while their **vacation** time. What will be the end for Mikan and Kaya? Will they remain like that **forever**? What is the **problem** with Mikan? Is love that **difficult** for our brunette?

* * *

**Chap****ter 1: Good or Bad News?**

It had been now one month and 2 weeks. The GA ground was covered by snow. Everything was white. In the corridor, Christmas decorations were on. All things related to Christmas were seen in the corridor and hall, even outside.

Everyone was preparing the Christmas day for some reason. They were all serious about the event.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Flashback – two weeks ago – **_

_**One month after the Halloween's night, everything was back to normal. Except that Mikan and Natsume were quarrelling day and night, and she even began to act really strangely beside him which annoyed him sometimes. Mikan and Yuka were now mother and daughter and really closed to each others. They even developed some complicity between them. **_

_**Yuka became one teacher of the GA. Reo came back to the front stage, forgetting everything of AAO. The blond haired man was always beside Yuka and he became also a teacher. AAO wasn't in activity now. The Black men that Mikan seemed to eradicate were in fact sent to a safe place. Now they were back to a normal life. They even forgot everything related to AAO and Alice. **_

_**During the Natsume's Birthday Party a couple had been formed. It was Hotaru and Ruka. Ruka was supposed to confess his feelings to her during the Christmas night but couldn't bear anymore the Blackmail she did to him these past days. He burst it during the night. So now everyone knew it. Everyone wondered how they can become a couple because Hotaru was back to her Blackmail. But now it didn't bother Ruka much, because he knew why she blackmailed him, it was just to attract his attention. And it worked.**_

_**Also, no one knew what was wrong with Mikan because she always disappeared once again after class. And night, it was really rare to see her in the cafeteria and she wasn't found in her room too. Mikan became a Special Star. So her room was next to Natsume but even that, they couldn't find her. Hotaru tried again her usual invention but none of them worked, just like before. Even her **_**"Spying Silicon Living Chip" didn't work.**_** She even skipped class. It wasn't her like. They also went to where she used to go, even the **_**Fantastic and Horror shop**_**. The Minami family didn't anything and they were even more worried. **_

_**One day, Mikan was back to class after one week no class, even if she skipped class she was still on top of the Class. That day she was sleeping for some unknown reason. Everyone was worried about her. Natsume even tried to talk to Persona but he also didn't know anything, even Yuka. **_

_**That day was normal, except Jinno didn't scream after Mikan for sleeping, he let her go. When it was Narumi's time to teach, things turned out differently.**_

"_**Ok class. I have a good new."**_

_**Everyone was excited.**_

"_**Alright, Calm down, now. You know soon Christmas will be held."**_

_**Everyone nodded.**_

"_**So we, the teachers and the Headmaster, decided to do something news during that day."**_

"_**What is it?" shouted someone.**_

"_**Well, we, Class B, will be doing a play."**_

_**Everyone was into his explanation.**_

"_**The play will be the work Mikan did. I know I said we will play it when Alice Festival will be held but the theme for that day will be everyone, no exception, will have a role in a play that each class had written. But since we already have it we can begin it when the characters will be chosen. And I expect all of you remember the play?"**_

"_**YES."**_

"_**Ok. Then we will do as always for the choice of the characters. Everyone will pick up a paper in that box, and no exception." Said he as he looked at Natsume.**_

"_**Tsk."**_

_**Everyone got up and went to the box. Girls were squeezing saying they will be the main girl character. Everyone got their role except for Mikan. She was deep sleeping. So Narumi took it for her and unfortunately for her, it was the last paper and the last role that all girls wanted so much.**_

"_**Oh. It seems Mikan will be the main character."**_

_**Zzzzzzz. Was all they heard coming from her.**_

'**She's really tired.'**

"_**Alright, if the main girl character is chosen, who is the main boy character?"**_

_**Silence.**_

_**Everyone was looking everywhere in search of the chosen one.**_

"_**Come on, don't be shy. AAAAAH. Natsume put that fire down… huh… Oho… I see. I see."**_

_**Everyone looked at Narumi who had the evilest smile they ever saw. It scared everyone. And looked at Natsume who was holding his paper and deep in thought. **_

"_**It's Natsume who got the main role." Shouted Koko who immediately burnt. **_

_**He ran around of the room in search for Water source. And he found it coming from nowhere.**_

'**Thank you, Mikan.'**

"_**Hn. Zzzzzzz" **_

_**Everyone sweatdropped for unknown reason.**_

"_**Alright. So Mikan and Natsume will be the main character. And who are the sisters of Mikan?"**_

_**Four girls raised their hands.**_

"_**Oh. Anna, Hotaru, Nonoko and Sumire are the sisters. What about the brothers of Natsume?"**_

_**Five hands were raised.**_

"_**So, Koko, Ruka, Yuu, Mochu and… Youichi?"**_

_**Everyone turned their head and saw a little hand coming from Mikan's… huh… **_

"_**Youichi? Since when did you sat on Mikan's lap?" asked Natsume shocked.**_

"_**Since the beginning of class."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Shhhhhhh."**_

"_**Hn. Zzzzzzzzzz"**_

"_**Youichi you want to play in to?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**But…"**_

"_**I got a paper too."**_

"…"

"_**How many brothers do you have Natsume?"**_

_**Natsume looked at Narumi really badly. Everyone sweatdropped.**_

"_**Huh. I'm asking in the play of course."**_

"_**5." Said Youichi showing his 5 fingers… his hands.**_

"_**Oh… then… you will be the fifth brothers."**_

'**Then someone must not have a role?'**

"_**No everyone has one."**_

"_**Oh. Ok."**_

(A/N: I skip the distribution of role. It's too long.)

"_**Ok. Since everyone has his/her role. I want all of you to think about how the play must be held and about the costume and materials too. Then, Ja ne."**_

_**He was about to leave the room when someone grabbed him by the collar. It was Hotaru.**_

"_**What's wrong, Hotaru?"**_

"_**I suppose we win something?"**_

_**Everyone looked at Narumi intensively while he put his finger on his chin. And he suddenly hit his palm with his hand.**_

"_**Ah right. I forgot about it. Well, the winner, which means the Class, will have a reward."**_

"_**What kind of reward?"**_

"_**A travel."**_

"_**Where?"**_

"_**Well… it said it will be…"**_

_**Everyone looked at him with interest.**_

"_**In France."**_

_**BAM.**_

_**Everyone looked back. They almost had a heart attack. They saw Mikan standing, her hands on her table. She had a shocked look and she was pale.**_

"_**Okaa-san?"**_

_**Youichi was standing and clenching to her skirt. Mikan then went out of the room, pushing hard Narumi. She ran. Everyone looked at each others. Then the gang went after her.**_

_**They followed her and found out she went to the Headmaster room.**_

"_**What is she doing here?"**_

"_**Oh, Mikan-cha…"**_

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FREAK REWARD?"_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_FRANCE. WHY FRANCE FROM ALL COUNTRY?"_

"_**Oh. You talk about it. Well…"**_

"_YES?"_

"_**It's your mother's idea."**_

"_Yuka-san's?"_

"_**Yes."**_

_**Mikan went out of the room slamming the door. She then went to a classroom.**_

"_**It seems she didn't see us."**_

"_**Yuka she's coming to you."**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Let's follow her. And we'll know what's wrong?"**_

_**They went to where Mikan went. They arrived to a class. Mikan had disturbed a class.**_

"_Yuka-san? What the hell is that idea?"_

"_**Oh. Kaya-chan. What's wrong?"**_

"_You know what I'm here for."_

"_**Hum… No."**_

"_YOU…"_

"_**No vulgarity coming from my girl mouth."**_

"_Hmph."_

"_**Ok class. I dismiss you all for today. Don't forget to do your assignment for tomorrow or bad things will be held."**_

_**Mikan and Yuka exited the room leaving shocked student. They immediately took their book and did the work she wanted from them.**_

_**Mother and daughter walked side by side. They went to the Northern Wood. Then to Bear-san cabin. Bear-san gave them tea and cookies. For the first time, he didn't punch Mikan. They sipped their tea. Bear-san left them and went outside of the forest.**_

"_So? Can Yuka-san tell me __**why**__ it is France?"_

"_**Oh. Come on, Kaya-chan. You know better than anyone that you must go **__there__** to solve **__that__** problem."**_

"_But…"_

"_**If you don't do it you can say good bye to **__your__** body forever. And say hello to **__who__** Mikan will be with."**_

"…"

"_**Well, in fact… you two are really stubborn for Love question…"**_

_**Yuka scratched her head. She looked at the sky and sighed.**_

"_**Mikan, you too, you must find an answer to your question. You can't live like that and deny it forever."**_

"_**Demo…"**_

"_**You two are really… - Sigh – no wonder you two have this kind of situation."**_

_**Yuka got up and walked away from Mikan, to where Bear-san went a while ago.**_

"_**Think quickly. And I'm saying that travel is the **__best__** for you two. So while refresh yourself."**_

_**She was out of her view. Mikan looked at her glass and play with it. She sighed. She got up and took the tea set. She went inside of the cabin. Bear-san came back when she went outside.**_

"_**I'm sorry if we disturb you, Bear-san." **_

_**Mikan knelt down. Bear-san shook his head and hugged her. It surprised her and she cried.**_

_**End of Flashback.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Back to present time… in Class B, during the rehearsal…**

"Alright, Natsume you must be more friendly with them." Said Narumi while Natsume groaned.

"No. the costume is not right." Said a girl doing the costumes with her friends.

"ARGH. I can't remember this part." Shouted Sumire as she held her hair.

"Calm down, Sumire-san." Said Yuu trying to calm her down.

"Hum. What a good picture! I think I'll sell it for… 950 rabbits."

"Hotaru, give me back this picture."

"Hum. Like hell."

"Oh no. I put to much of sugar." Shouted Anna.

"Don't worry, Anna-chan. You'll do it better next time." said Nonoko.

"Eh. Are you sure you're still human?" asked Mochu.

"Of course, I am… I think." Said Koko.

"It's so noisy, okaa-san." Said Youichi on his mother's laps.

And as you can see, the Class B was **busy** to prepare the play. Only Mikan wasn't into it. She was sitting at her desk looking at Natsume being scolded by Narumi who tried his best to make sure that the main male will do the right thing during the play.

"Youichi, let's go outside."

"Huh. Hai, okaa-san."

They go t up and went out of the classroom as everyone saw it. They turned their head to Mikan. She was holding his hand.

"Eh. Where are you going, Baka?" asked Hotaru on her Duck Scooter stopping in front of her.

Mikan didn't look at her. Youichi looked worry to her.

"If you don't want to come, you can say no, Youichi."

"Huh. Ano…"

He looked down. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to go with her but also wanted to stay. Mikan saw it then released his hand. He looked at her. She put her hand on his head and patted it.

"You can stay. And repeat your text."

"What about okaa-san?"

She stayed silent. She looked at his and smiled.

"I'll be ok."

Then vanished. Now everyone was used to it. Mikan used to disappear like that, even during a lesson and it didn't bother the teacher. It was as if they knew where she went. But in fact they didn't.

"Where is she again going?"

"We're in the middle of the release."

"If we don't win the first prize because of her selfish, I won't talk to her."

"You never talk with her. So no need to be like that." Said Sumire scolding them.

They stayed silent. The gang was really worried. Narumi didn't know what happened to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**To Mikan, somewhere in the middle of the Northern Wood…**

"Are they really into the play? I don't care if we don't win but… can they at least respect the play? It took me a long time to come up with it."

'_**Why don't you tell them then?'**_

"…"

'_**If you don't say anything they won't know it. Also you're the only one who knows how to come up with it, no?'**_

"Yes. But… Narumi-sensei seems to enjoy it. And… and I don't want to spoil the atmosphere."

'_**You know acting like that, they'll think you're acting stubbornly and with selfishness.' **_

"…"

'…'

"Alright. I'll do it but… if I can't come up with what I expected the most… I tell you they will suffer for their entire life."

'_**YES.'**_

"And even you."

'_**WHAT?'**_

Mikan disappeared again. Not knowing that someone was watching her from the darkness.

"Good. Better try than going away." He disappeared into the darkness. _**(A/N: you know who it is?)**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Back to Class B…**

They were still doing the same thing, until Mikan appeared on the front desk. She was standing on it and nobody saw her. She looked around and cleared her voice.

"**Shut up!"**

Everyone looked at the broad, even Narumi who was just in front (under) Mikan.

"What's wrong, Mikan-chan?" asked Narumi.

She looked at him eyes in eyes. He looked down and smiled.

"Alright. I was waiting for you to say something."

He went to the door leaving the others shocked.

"I let you do whatever you want with the play and the character. Everything in your hand… **Producer**."

He disappeared behind the door.

"Thank you, Narumi-sensei."

"What?"

"Alright, now it's me who will direct everything from now on."

"And why?" said a girl.

"Because I'm the one who wrote this piece and I know how to do it."

"It's not a reason." Said another girl.

Mikan went down gracefully. She looked at her with murderous eyes.

"Listen, I'm the **one** who did this play and I will the **one** who will make it alive. If you have something to say then tell me **now** and I will surely help you to grant **it**… in a way that no one can make it **back to normal**."

It scared everyone how she said it. They shut and looked down.

"So everyone is ok with it." She looked around and smiled brightly.

"Then shall we start it to zero?"

"What? But we only have… 11 days left?"

"Yes and what?"

"But we won't be able to do it on time."

"Oh yes we will. If you do what I say then **everything** will be ok." She looked at Hotaru and Natsume.

"Especially **you**."

It was the first time Mikan ordered something to them. And they didn't dare to say anything because they knew **now** how scary was Mikan.

They went back to work with silence as she told them what to do. Everything was a re-do. Costume, light, tone… everything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**10**** days later… in Theatre Building… December, 24****th****…**

"Ok. Is everything in order?"

"Yes."

"The light?"

"Done."

"WoW. So many people!"

"It said that everyone from the Academy and from Central Town is here."

"No way?"

"_**Alright now it's High School First Year Section, Class B, to interpret their play written by Sakura Mikan. The play is called: **__**Loving Difference."**_

_**(A/N: let me give some information on how the play will be present: name of characters are in front of talking and thinking. Talking are normal and Thinking are between star (**__**-). And in italic are emotions. And between brackets and italic are the scene descriptions. I expect it's clear.)**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The audience clapped their hands as the curtain lift up. On stage there were people. A woman was sitting in a higher place. Three men were kneeling in from them.)_

Men 1: Your Majesty?

Majesty: Go look for my daughter.

Men 2: We did, Your Majesty.

Majesty: And?

Men 1, 2, 3: …

Majesty: Don't tell me she…

Men 1, 2, 3: - Gulp –

Majesty: GO LOOK FOR AGAIN. AND BRING HER BACK **NOW**.

Men 1, 2, 3: Yes, Your Majesty.

_(The three men disappeared running for their life. Majesty was clenching to her throne and got up. She walked out of the room.)_

Majesty: -What a troublesome daughter!-

_(Four girls came in the room from the darkness.)_

Girl 1: What do we do now?

Girl 2: She's really troublesome.

Girl 3: Don't say that. You know what she's like that.

Girl 2: …

Girl 4: Let's go look for her before they find her.

_(Girl 1, 3 and 4 nodded and went to the door.)_

Girl 2: Do you even know where to go?

Girl 1, 3, 4: …

Girl 2: We just come from the usual place.

Girl 1, 3, 4: …

_(Change of scene. Somewhere else in a garden, a brunette girl was dancing, twirling inside it. She looked everywhere not knowing someone was looking at her, not far away.)_

Girl: WoW. What a beautiful sight! I never knew there was something like that. I wonder if we do have one too… impossible… I went everywhere and nothing like that is there. Hum. Is it me or something is burning? … ARGH… FIRE… MY HAIR ARE ON FIRE.

_(She ran around and stopped. She put her hand on her hair and it was gone.)_

Girl: _Sigh_ Who's the one who did that?

Man: Me.

Girl: You…

Man: you're on my property.

Girl: What?

Man: Are you deaf or what?

Girl: but I don't see any sign with a name on it.

Man: … -Did I saw her somewhere?-

Girl: … -Who is he?-

Man: What a little girl is doing here?

Girl: -Now I think about it- Where am I?

Man: You come here not knowing…

Girl: I don't take time to look.

Man: Hn. You are on Fire Kingdom ground.

Girl: Fire Kingdom? Aya… I went really far this time. I'm really far from home… oh no… What time is it?

Man: hum… really late.

Girl: … -Was that an answer? Oh whatever. I need to go back before Granny scold me and find out about me.- Oh she already did it. And I'm sure she's screaming like no tomorrow all around the house.

Man: who's screaming?

Girl: Oh. No one. Just Granny.

Man: You call that no one? -Now I remember.-

Girl: … -What is he looking at? What if I use… no it's not good. Plus he's a stranger.-

Man: Are you from the Alice Kingdom?

Girl: Huh. Yes. How did you know it?

Man: (Hm. Interesting.- Shall I guide you there? I was to go there to.

Girl: (Should I trust him or not?(

Girl: ARGH. What are you doing? Put me down.

Man: You're too slow… Polka Dot.

Girl: YOU!

'_Natsume I told you to not call me that.'_

'_Oh sorry but it was too irresistible. Plus it was better than Little Girl.'_

_(The Man was carrying the Girl on his shoulder and they disappeared behind the stage but came back. The Man was running while the Girl was after him with Fire, Ice and Water Drags.)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone was sweatdropping.

"Was that in the script?"

"I don't know but it's well done."

"Hn."

But behind the scene…

"WAAAAAA. Mikan-chan please Stop it. Or you'll destroy our materials."

Well, it was chaotic behind. Let's go back to the play.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(On scene, there was Majesty, Girl and the four Girls.)_

Majesty: Michi, how many times do I have to tell you to **never** go outside of the castle?

Michi: …

Majesty: Look at me, Michi.

Girl 3: Your Majesty, please. Don't be angry after Michi-sama.

Majesty: Natsuko, I know, you and your sister, are worried about her. But I won't let it go. You know perfectly that tonight we have guest. And that guest is **Your** Fiancé.

Michi: I don't want that Fiancé. He goes back to his country.

Majesty: Michi, where are you going? ARGH.

Michi: MOTHER!

Majesty: Now you'll stay here. And you won't go away.

Michi: WHAT? Remove that thing. Haruko-chan, take it off for me.

Girl 2: No.

Michi: HARUKO.

Girl 1: Haruko-chan, you must take it off.

Haruko: Whatever. It's her fault. She knows what would be the consequences? And… she must know that Mother is a good actress. So let her like that, Ayami-san.

Ayami: Hai.

Girl 4: But what should we do about her Fiancé?

Haruko: Let's do what we usually do.

Girl 4: You mean…

Haruko: Yes. Investigations.

Ayami: Why Haruko-chan's eyes are shining, Saya-chan?

Girl 4: Don't mind her. She's feeling money behind them.

Ayami, Natsuko: Eh?

Saya: Nevermind. Nevermind.

Someone: Your Majesty, Prince Naru From Fire Kingdom is here.

_Michi was fighting with a collar that Majesty had put in her. The door opened and revealed 6 boys. Everyone looked at them.)_

Michi: -Eh? That guy… I saw him somewhere.-

Haruko: Baka.

Majesty: Welcome to Alice Kingdom, Prince Naru. -KYYYA. He's Kawaii!-

Michi: -Here she goes crazy.-

Naru: I'm sorry, Father can't come because of a trip.

Majesty: Oh. It's alright. I will go on a trip also. Alright. Let me introduce you my Daughters. Here at my right is Michi, the elder… Michi!

Michi: Hn. -Hmph. Don't like him. Huh. Why is he smirking? Wait a minute this smirk is… no…-

Majesty: The girl with purple haired is Haruko the second. Next to her, is Saya the third. Natsuko the fourth and Ayami the fifth.

Naru: Nice to meet you. -So I was right. She's the elder and she's…- I'm Naru. Next to me is Rei, the second. Masaya the third. Katsuki the fourth. Yuki the fifth. And You the sixth.

Someone: Your Majesty it's time to go.

Majesty: Oh already. -And me who wanted to see how she will act before him. Oh well I'll just ask Yura to use her Alice for me.- Then, I let my girls in your hand. And enjoy your stay. I expect also some respect here.

Michi: Hn.

Everyone: Have a good trip, Majesty.

_**(A/N: as you see it, each name **__**has the same beginning letter as who play them. Ex: Hotaru is Haruko. And Ruka is Rei. And sorry if it's bad here… I didn't know how to do it. Now I think I'll accelerate because it's bored…)**_

Michi: Now Haruko take it off, **NOW**.

Haruko: Oh come on, you're the elder and you must show some **respect**.

Michi: Whatever. You remove that thing **NOW**.

Michi, Haruko: _Glare_

Saya: Please. You two. Calm down. We have… **Guests**.

Haruko: Where are you going?

Michi: Somewhere where I won't see **that** face.

Naru: Oh so **Polka****Dot** is really the one **who** play around in another country.

Michi: You…

Haruko, Saya, Natsuko, Ayami: -Oh no. She's angry. And this is bad. Huh… she's… smiling…-

Rei, Masaya, Katsuki, Yuki: -What the… her smile… is scary.-

You: -Interesting. She's resisting his charm. And she dares to talk back to him. I want her as my Big Sister.-

Naru: What? -Why is she smiling? She's coming.- What… Huh…

Michi: So you have the… Fire Alice?

Naru: What? I thought no one have this Alice here.

Michi: Yes no one… but **me**.

_(Michi had burnt a part of the room behind him. She went out of the room.)_

Haruko: So you are the one who will be her Fiancé?

Naru: Hn. -She's scary but… I think I won't…-

Haruko: Be bored?

Naru: What?

Saya: let us tell you one thing. -He's Handsome. It's bad she'll have him. I want **Him**.- she's not a person to joke around.

Haruko, Natsuko, Ayami: -So she's after him. What a lowlife sister she is.-

Katsuki: -I must tell him about it. Michi-sama is not like the one she says.-

Naru: I know but… I want to play her sometimes. So don't need to come after me.

Saya: WHAT?

Rei: Excuse him, he's not that cold…

Masaya: What are you saying? You know that he's like that because he dislikes when someone wants to take away what he wants.

Rei: Yes but…

Haruko: She's **not** a thing.

You: We know.

The four boys left: You-bocchama?

You: Naru-nii-sama knows perfectly who **she is**. And he won't do what you think.

Haruko: -What a clever little boy.- Then, if you say.

**FLASH. CLICK.**

The five boys: What?

Natsuko, Ayami: Oh, no. here it goes again.

Haruko: I'll be rich.

Rei: What? Huh. That's my… picture????

Haruko: _Grin_

Rei: YOU!!!!!!

_(Haruko went away from the room with the pictures in hands. Rei chased her.)_

Natsuko: Poor, Rei-sama. He becomes her thirst of money.

Ayami: He won't survive before the end of your journey here.

A voice from outside the scene: YOU UNFILTHY PERVERT GUY!!!!! HOW DARE YOU PEEK AT ME!!!!

**BOUM.**

Another voice: COME BACK HERE. AND GIVE ME BACK THE PICTURES.

**BAKA.**

Natsuko: _Sigh_ Good thing Majesty isn't here. And… we won't be able to sleep… **Again**.

Ayami: Yes.

Saya: -I'll make him mine, no matter what.-

You: Eh, You Ugly Face. Don't go near my Naru-nii-sama. Only Michi-nee-sama can. So go away.

Saya: AAAAAAAAH. GHOSTS.

Masaya: You don't need to force yourself. He won't be yours. He already finds a good target.

Saya: You…

Masaya: He's right. You're ugly with that kind of face. That's for sure, no one will marry you.

Saya: YOU!!!!!

Masaya: AAAAAAH. YOU'RE A CAT-DOG ALICE. GO AWAY. I'M ALLERGIC OF CAT-DOG.

Saya: TOO BAD FOR YOU I'LL CHASE YOU TILL YOU DIE.

Masaya: AAAAH. HELP.

Saya: COME BACK HERE.

You: Ehehehehehe. I think I'll enjoy this stay. Natsuko-nee-chan? Where is Michi-nee-sama's room?

Katsuki: Huh? Don't tell me you want…?

You: Ehehehehe.

Katsuki: You evil. But make sure to not make her kill him.

You: Ehehehehehe.

Ayami: Huh. Her room is at the back building, near the forest.

You: Ehehehehehehe.

The left person: _Sweat__dropped_ -He's a devil.- _BLUSHED_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(The curtain closed.)_

"Eh… was that supposed to be a drama or a comic the play?"

"Dunno."

Silence.

BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

"It's like we saw every day."

"Yeah but… Sakura is the bad attitude and Hyuuga the… AAAAAAAAAH… FIRE…"

Silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The curtain rose. Inside a room, Michi was on a bed hitting the poor pillow.)_

Michi: You Freak Pervert Fire Prince. Here. Took it. And That. And Here. How dare he look at my undies? Why of all guys must it be him?

A voice coming the darkness: Because you already rejected all guys from previous meeting.

Michi: Hmph. What are you doing here, Haruko?

Haruko: Oh. Can't I come see my **favourite** sister?

Michi: …

Haruko: Oh come on. Don't be so angry. You know I was supposed to do it or else, she won't let us alone for some time.

Michi: …

**BAKA.**

Haruko: Hum. It seems that my Alice against you is not able to rival with. You improved a lot your reflex a lot these days.

Michi: …

Haruko: If I'm not wrong you seem to be quite interesting in **him**, right?

Michi: What make you think it?

Haruko: …

Michi: No I'm not… ok a little… maybe a **little** yes… Alright. Alright. I'm quite interesting in him… I BEGIN TO LIKE **HIM**… is that enough? So now stop looking at me like **that**.

Haruko: What an honest sister have I here.

Michi: She's making fun of me… ARGH… I hate myself.

Haruko: So?

Michi: So what?

Haruko: What will you do? You know that **someone** wants to interfere.

Michi: Yeah… Saya as always…

Haruko: So?

Michi: I don't know… I'll see when time comes.

Haruko: Ok, if you say. So?

Michi: What now?

Haruko: Aren't you coming here? You know I'm not here just to talk about it.

Michi: I'm not a doggy.

Haruko: -You're not a doggy but you still act one.-

Michi: EH?!

Haruko: Oh my bad. You heard.

Michi: HARUKO!!!!!!!!!! _GRRRRRRR_ She's really… Hmph. You can come out.

Someone: Oho. You sensed my presence.

Michi: Who do you think I am?

Michi, someone: _Glare_.

**5 min after.**

Michi, someone: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.

Michi: YOU-CHAN.

You: Eh. Don't call me like that.

Michi: Oh come on. You-**chan**.

You: Hmph.

Michi: _Giggle_ But it suits you **perfectly**.

You: Don't make fun of me.

Michi: _Smile._ So how is doing my **pen pal** since our last meet?

You: Fine.

Michi: How things doing?

You: Perfect. No one suspect us.

Michi: Fine. Ne? Did he like the present?

You: He did. And don't it's you the sender.

Michi: Ok. Thank you for this morning.

You: It's alright. You met right? How was thing?

Michi: Well… He's a big Pervert.

You: _Laugh_ He's not like that with stranger. He's **also** interesting in **you**.

Someone outside of the scene: **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

You: KATSUKI-NII-SAN, STOP EAVESDROP OR I'LL **HANT** YOU FOR YOUR ENTIRE LIFE?

**Silence.**

Michi: Hn.

You: But there is one problem. That Saya girl she…

Michi: She's also interesting. I know.

You: Then you must move quick before it ends.

Michi: Something tells me that I'm a predator. I want to catch him and eat him.

You: _Laugh_ Well it's what you look like to.

Michi: EH? You little demonic boy.

You: ARGH. STOP IT NOW.

_(The day passed leaving Michi and You playing. Days later, Saya began to flirt with Naru but he wasn't interesting in her at all. On contrary it attracted Masaya who tried to make her forget about his Brother. Two couples had been already engaged: Natsuko and Yuki, Ayami and Katsuki. Haruko and Rei were always arguing but they finally shared some feeling for each other but didn't dare to say it loud. In the main room, one special day was waiting for all. Everyone was here. A group of people was talking, while Saya and Masaya were quarrelling.)_

Someone 1: Is it me or Saya-san is flirting with the Prince Naru?

Someone 2: No you're right. It's said that she wants to take away from the elder her Fiancé.

Someone 1: Well, Michi-sama seems to not take care about it.

Someone 3: What are you saying?

Someone 1, 2: What?

Someone 3: Michi-sama is having some entertainment with the Prince but Saya-san just butted in.

Someone 1: So Michi-sama is also… but…

Someone 2: She seems to not care at all… about the flirt.

Someone 4: Everyone knows she doesn't like to show her emotion. Except in front of the second daughter and You-bocchama.

Someone 2: Yeah. You're right.

Someone 4: I wonder how it will end.

Someone 3: Tonight is the day for their announcement.

Someone 4: I can't wait.

Someone 1, 2, 3: **Nodded**

Someone 5: Your Majesty and her daughters accompanying by the Fire Kingdom Majesty and his sons.

_(Entered in the room, Majesty with Michi (with her collar__ on) and Haruko and Fire Majesty with Naru and Rei. Everyone bowed down as Saya clenched her fist seeing Michi beside Naru.)_

Saya: -_GRRRRR_ Why is it always her who has the best things?-

Majesty: Alright. As everyone knows tonight will be the engagement between the elder child of Alice and Fire Kingdom. So I expect tonight to be a good night and good event.

Rei: Naru-nii-san, is it ok?

Naru: Hn.

Saya: NARU-SAMA.

Naru: -Here she comes again.-

Masaya: Why doesn't she leave him alone?

Natsuko: Oh no. If she continues, Majesty will explode…

Ayami: and in front of guests.

Haruko: Nothing can be done.

Someone 2: Did you see? She dares to flirt in front of Majesty.

Someone 4: What a disgrace.

**BAKA.****BAKA.**

Majesty: Saya what are you doing?

Saya: Hmph.

Majesty: Saya?

Saya: Why engaged him to **her**? She's not even interesting in him.

Haruko: Are you saying you're better than Michi-sama.

Saya: What I'm saying is she's a **troublesome** girl. All she does is only doing trouble. And she's **never** in the castle. She always goes out. And she may have some lovers outside.

Majesty: SAYA!

You: It's not true!

Fire Majesty, Naru, Rei, Masaya, Katsuki, Yuki: You/bocchama?

You: She's not like that. She **never** has done something like that. All she does outside of this castle is only to see **how** things doing outside even **outside****of****the****Kingdom**.

Majesty: What?

Saya: What are you saying she never has any interest in the Castle duties? It's always us who covered her. So why does it have to be her to succeed the throne?

Haruko: Are you saying you can control the Kingdom without problem? You're even capable to go outside.

Saya: What?

Ayami: She's right. All you do is to be good and kind in front of Mother but you never had done something by yourself.

Saya: That…

Natsuko: You must have some respect to others. You try to steal other's Fiancé and you say that is a good thing to do?

Saya: …

You: You don't know anything about Michi-nee-sama. She's more than what you all think about her.

Michi: You-kun.

You: She's the only one who can…

Michi: YOU-CHAN.

You: _Startle and afraid_

Michi: Enough. They're coming.

Haruko: Michi?

You: Michi-nee-sama… No…

Michi: It's alright. I'll come back soon.

You: MICHI-NEE-SAMA!!!!!!!!

_(Michi disappeared leaving You crying and people confused. Outside of the castle screams were heard and BOUM-sound too. Fire was all over. But no one moved because they were confused and shocked. They didn't what to do, until Majesty decided to move. And someone entered the room panting hard.)_

Majesty: What's going on outside?

Someone: We're attacking.

Majesty: WHAT?

Someone: We already sent our troop as you ordered us. This is how Your Majesty said it.

Majesty: What? But I never… when did I say something?

Someone: Three days ago.

Haruko: It's impossible. Mother wasn't here.

Someone: But… Your Majesty asked me to come and… Oh… I didn't see your Majesty's face…

Natsuko: Then… the one who did it was…

Naru: You. Tell us what do you know? And how do you know her?

You: …

Katsuki: They met each other one year ago in the Royal Garden. They became good friends and confident. They came up with this meeting between Naru-sama and her. She was really familiar with the country and some others. She knew everything. She knew where and which Kingdom had been attacked and she can…

You: Predict the future.

**Silence.**

Everyone: What?

You: She knew everything and knew it will happen while we were enjoying the night. So she changed it but she… she… _CRY._

Naru: Katsuki?

Katsuki: She must sacrifice herself for it.

**Silence.**

_(Majesty broke down as well as her daughters, all of them. Everyone stayed silent, until came in the room and said that everything was back to normal. The enemy was down. They died and there was no victims, no death in Alice Kingdom. People were already put in shelter. Some soldiers said they saw the elder fighting with them but… they didn't find the Princess corpse. Some days later, in Alice Kingdom, where the Wedding will be held, everyone in the Kingdom was invited to celebrate the union between the daughters and the sons of Fire Kingdom. Haruko married with Rei, Natsuko with Yuki, Ayami with Katsuki and Saya with Masaya. That night everything was perfect, except for the elder Prince. He was supposed to marry the elder sister but… she wasn't here anymore. You told him all about her. The Party was masked. So nobody knew with who they were dancing with, except for the couple. The night was silent for the two Princes, until someone went to them.) _

Naru: You? Where are you going?

You: I'll see Father. I'll let nii-sama **enjoy** the night.

Naru: By myself? He's funny how can I…

Girl: Is it possible to dance with Prince Naru?

Naru: … -Oh. She looks familiar.- Hn.

_(He got up and danced with her. It was strange for the others because a girl had proposed a guy to dance. It was supposed to be the contrary. But that wasn't what surprised them. It was Naru who accepted to dance with someone whereas every girl in the Party asked him to.)_

Naru: -Why did I accept to dance with her? It's like I was attracted by her eyes?-

Girl: It seems Prince Naru is anxious?

Naru: Hn.

Girl: What is the problem? I may be helped Prince Naru.

Naru: Yes you can. Just don't call me **Prince** Naru. I dislike it coming from a girl mouth.

Girl: _GIGGLE_ well, if it's Naru-**sama's** decision.

Naru: You… oh whatever. -She's light. I'm sure I saw her somewhere. Wait a minute… You never let me dance with someone he doesn't like… then could it be…-

Girl: You're quite slow.

Naru: Michi?

Girl: _GIGGLE_ It will be Michi-**sama** for you, **Prince** Naru.

Naru: You get on my nerves, Polka dot.

Michi: Hmph. Baka.

Naru: Or is it today Strawberry?

Michi: Pervert.

Naru: Childish Idiot.

Michi: Molester.

Naru: It's you the Molester, Stupid?

Michi: Moron.

_(They were still dancing as everyone looked at them __and sweat dropped. You was smiling beside Majesties. The couples were smiling at them.)_

Naru: Ugly Girl.

Michi: …

Naru: What out of idea?

Michi: Hmph.

Naru: Where do you think you're going?

Michi; Far away form **you**.

Naru: … -Not again.- I won't let you go away.

Michi: Hm. -He's cute when he acts like that. It makes me want to keep him beside me. Hum. I think I will enjoy this life if he's beside me. And he will suffer for this attraction.- Then, why don't you keep me beside you forever?

Naru: … -Is she serious? I thought she dislikes… oh whatever. If she's ok with that then…- Then, would you like to be by my side forever?

Michi: Hum… let me think…

Naru: -I think I'll become crazy if she keep like that.-

Michi: You're already crazy.

Naru: What?

Michi: Yes. You're crazy to want to marry me. But since you want that too badly then…** KISS**. It will be my pleasure to…

Naru: Huh?

Michi: Torture you until your end.

Naru: Humph. We'll see who will **be**.

**KISS**

Ayami: What's wrong, Katsuki-sama?

Katsuki: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH -Their thought… are the same… they make a perfect couple… better not separate them… or bad things will fall on the World.-

Haruko: I'll be right with that.

Rei: You're already rich like that. So why do you want more.

Haruko: it's for… Precaution.

Rei: … _SWEAT DROPPED._

Natsuko: Kawaii!!! It's the first time I saw Michi-sama smiling.

Saya: Yeah you're right.

Yuki: it's also the first time for Naru-sama.

Masaya: Hm. Love is so wonderful.

Majesty: That's good she's alive. I was right saying she's the one to succeed me.

Fire Majesty: What a great view. Finally he has someone.

Someone: Happy END.

**SMACK.**

Rei: ARGH. HARUKO. COME BACK HERE AND GIVE ME BACK THESE PICTURES.

Haruko: Catch me if you want them. And don't call me by my first name without the –sama or it will be 600 rabbits each times you do.

Katsuki: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Ayami: Katsuki-sama. Please stop laughing, it's scary.

Masaya: ARGH. DON'T TURN INTO A CAT-DOG. I'M ALLERGIC.

Saya: Who told you to marry me and love me if you are?

Yuki: NOOOOOO. I DON'T WANT TO.

Natsuko: Oh please, Yuki-sama. Drink it for me.

Naru: ARGH. STOP THAT. WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE IT?

Michi: It's your fault, You Pervert. How the hell did I fall for you?

_(Everyone sweat dropped and laugh. The curtain went down. You appeared in front.)_

You: This is what we called Loving Difference.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**(A/N: I expect you enjoy the play. It's my first time to write one. So I'm sorry if it was bored and all. But I tried my best to keep the subject. So… tell me if it really follows the assignment.)**_

Everyone clapped their hand, whistled, screamed and laughed. Some had sent some flowers, even candies were found on. All the characters went on stage and bowed down. They bowed three times.

"In fact, the story was funny."

"Yeah. Compared to the rehearsal, here we took a pleasure to play."

"That was great, Sakura-san."

"Huh… where is she?"

"She was here a minute ago."

Everyone looked at each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_**I expect you enjoy the play of Class B. and as you know it, it was the last one. So we will know right away which Class has won the first prize, which is a vacation for 2 months in France."**_

Everyone clapped their hands.

"_**So? Who… or rather which class has won? And the winner is…"**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Somewhere far away from the Theatre Building****, in the Northern Wood…**

A brunette was walking in. She arrived to a lake and sat down. She put her head on her kneels.

The sun was setting down. The view was beautiful.

The sky was red orange colour, just like fire.

She closed her eyes feeling the wind brushing her.

Her tears fell from her eyes suddenly.

"I don't know what should I do now?"

A tear fell.

"I'm confused."

Another one.

"What is his feeling towards me?"

The sun was setting.

"I'm so **afraid**."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_**CLASS B."**_

'_**To be rejected.'**_

* * *

**Please review and tell what you think about it... sorry about the play... i didn't have much idea for that... i'm really sorry...**_**  
**__**  
**_


	2. Christmas Day

**Here the 2nd Chap... enjoy it... **

**Title: Travel to the Other Land  
Manga/anime: **Gakuen alice  
**Rate:** K  
**Genre :** Mystery, Humour  
**Full Summary:** Sequel **TRUE SELF**. After the end of the battle, Mikan's situation hadn't been resolved. She remains to be with Minami Kaya's soul in her. The gang finds out that Mikan must find the one who will be her love for the entire of her life. Everyone knows who it is but she denies it or is she just that **dense** to see it. If Mikan must find her fate love, Kaya too must find it. But it seems it will be hard for them to make things back to normal. Mikan avoids Natsume for some strange reason. Kaya hides secrets from everyone. Adding to the tension everyone had in Class B, they must face a "**problem**" while their **vacation** time. What will be the end for Mikan and Kaya? Will they remain like that **forever**? What is the **problem** with Mikan? Is love that **difficult** for our brunette?

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Christmas Day.**

**December, ****25****th**** … ****Christmas Day…**

Everyone was happy. GA ground was covered by a white cover. Last night was snowing just after the announcement of the winner.

Class B will go to France for 2 months. They will go in 6 days from now on. They must prepare their things but they decided to stay with friends to celebrate Christmas and exchanged their gifts.

Only one student wasn't enjoying the day. And nobody knew where she was. Her friends were looking for her. But none of them had found her.

Class B wanted to celebrate their win with her but it seemed she wanted to be alone and it made them really sad.

"Why are my favourite students making this kind of face?" asked Narumi as he entered the room.

None of them answered him.

'_So she didn't come today?'_

"Narumi-sensei knows something, right?" asked Koko really worried.

Everyone looked at Narumi.

"I… huh?"

"Don't you dare lie or you'll know the consequences."

"Imai."

"Huh. I'm sorry. I don't know anything. She didn't come to me these past days. And Yuka too, she's worried about her. That's why I came here."

Hotaru put down her Baka Gun with was in front of him a while ago. She went back to her seat.

"Hum… where is Natsume?" asked Narumi.

"Eh? Where has he gone? He was here a while ago." Said Ruka.

"He's at Central Town." Said Hotaru.

Everyone looked at each others. The gang went look for him as the others began the party.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Central Town…**

"So? Where is he?" asked Ruka.

"Somewhere here."

"I know that but… it has been now 10 min we are in front of this wall."

"It's here. That's all."

"Maybe your thing is wrong."

"No. it's not. It's never wrong."

"Well, as you can see, it is."

"Shut up or die. I say my inventions are never wrong."

Hotaru had pointed her Baka Gun on Ruka's head.

"Wait. I found something."

Koko showed them a little puce.

"Oh. It's Natsume's." said she as she took it and put it in her bag.

"You see. I'm **never** wrong."

"Hmph. So where is he **now**?"

Everyone stayed silence.

"Eh? What are you guys doing here?"

They turned their head and saw Tsubasa and Misaki.

"We're looking for Natsume-kun." Said Yuu.

"Ooh. But he…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Somewhere in GA ground…**

"Where am I going now? And where has she gone? Why did I go out of the room? I don't know where she is."

A raven haired boy was walking through the GA then went inside of the Northern Wood.

He passed in front of Bear-san cabin. He looked at it.

"It's strange that Bear-san not outside."

He decided to go inside. He opened the door. He looked inside and found someone sleeping at the table.

She had brunette haired. She wore a casual cloth. She had a peaceful look.

Natsume went to her when he heard someone behind him.

"Oh. Sorry if I entered without your permission."

Bear-san was at the door. He looked at Natsume and shook his head. Bear-san did the hand to enter and sit down. He entered and sat in front of the girl.

'_Who is she? She looks familiar.'_

Bear-san gave him a cup of tea. When he was to sip it, he remembered who she was.

"Mikan?"

"Huh. Zzzzzzzzz."

"Sorry." Whispered he as Bear-san put his hand away from his mouth.

'_What is she doing here? And Bear-san didn't hit her? It's a miracle.'_

"Huh. What is it?"

Bear-san held a sign. Natsume read it.

_**She comes here almost every**__** day.  
She cries **__**all day until exhaustion.  
And she mutters some strange things.**_

"Like what?"

_**Hum. Like does he like me?  
What should I do about that trip? I don't want to see him.  
I'm so afraid he would reject me.  
Why does she have to choice that destination of all country?  
I shouldn't have told her about it.**_

Natsume clenched his fist on the cup of tea. And it broke. Bear-san went to take something to clean.

Natsume was bleeding. He looked at it when Bear-san threw at him some bandages.

_**Clean and bandage that wound.  
I don't want her to panic all over.**_

Natsume looked at it and nodded.

'_He's right. She panics for nothing.'_

After a while, he finished his bandages. He was used to this kind of things because of the missions. And these last days he didn't have because AAO wasn't in activity and it was good. But something told him that won't last for.

"Hum."

'_She's waking up.'_

"Oh. Natsume."

She rubbed her eyes like a little girl.

'_She looks like to a 6 years.'_

"What are you doing here?"

'_He's right. She cried a lot. I wonder who the one she is talking about. I'll make his life a hell.'_

Natsume clenched his fists not knowing he was bleeding again.

"Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"Your hand? What happened?"

"Oh. Nothing much."

'_Shit. I'm bleeding.'_

"No. It's not nothing. Let me look at it."

She took his hand and bandaged it once again.

'_She seems to be used to this kind of things. Could it be she…'_

"Eh? Did you take missions before Halloween and now?"

"…"

She said nothing. She looked down. Her bangs covered her eyes. But she continued bandage him… slowly.

"I asked Persona and he told me you didn't but… it seems you took without him knowing."

"…"

"So? Do you take missions?"

"Before."

"Hum?"

"I took missions because I didn't want you or anyone else to be endangered… especially you. So I trained really hard for these 6 years. And when Persona knew we switched, he was surprised that I was able to end a mission rapidly. So he spied me and he knew who I was. He didn't want me to take missions but I… I insisted so… that's why you didn't have missions."

"And the night before Halloween? You went to mission, right?"

"I went to pick up Headmaster. It seemed that AAO wanted him to die."

"But the mission was hard and it took longer. So that's why you were late that day."

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like I said, I didn't want you to take missions and…"

'_I was afraid something will happen to you.'_

"And?"

"And I didn't want you to be injured."

'_Shit. I was waiting for something else. Well, it's better than anything else. She's worried. What the hell am I thinking?'_

"Eh. Did you cry?"

"Huh?"

"Your eyes are red."

"Huh. Oh. No. I… I just got something in my eyes. That's all."

She smiled nervously.

"Hn. If something worries you, then tell me."

He turned his head hiding his blushing.

'_How am I supposed to tell you something that since you're the __**reason**__ for me crying?'_

"So you two have a little rendez-vous and didn't tell us?" said a voice coming from the door.

Mikan and Natsume turned their head and saw the gang.

Hotaru was furious. She took out her Baka Gun and pointed it to Mikan. When she was about to shoot, Bear-san just punched it.

_**Don't ever hit Sakura-san.  
She wasn't in a rendez-vous like you said.  
He came here because he was passing by.**_

The gang looked at him.

"It's ok Bear-san."

Bear-san looked at Mikan, and nodded.

"I think we will be going."

They went out of the house. Bear-san stopped Mikan and gave her a bag.

"What is it?"

She looked in and was surprised.

"Cookies? But…"

_**Take them. They seem to calm Sakura-san down.  
So keep them. And if you feel sad again,  
you can come here. You are welcome.**_

"Thank you, Bear-san."

She hugged him as he did too.

She went away smiling with the gang.

"So you came here just because you feel sad?" said Hotaru with her Baka Gun in hands.

"…"

They stayed silent until they reached the cafeteria. It was now dinner time. It went silent and quiet. There was a tension at the gang's table.

Hotaru was eyeing Mikan. Ruka was looking at Natsume. The others didn't move at all. Koko couldn't take it anymore. He slammed the table making everyone looked at him.

"Alright. Stop it. I may have succeed in controlling my Alice but now… it's really impossible."

"What are you talking about?"

"STOP YOUR **QUESTIONS**. IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY THEN **SAY** IT. I CAN'T TAKE IT AT ALL. HEARING YOUR THOUGHT MAKE ME HURT A **LOT**."

He breathed in and out. But he found himself at the other side of the room. Anna went to him but he passed out.

Hotaru had hit him. She put back her Gun in her pocket.

"He's right. Let set the questions, **now**. Huh… Mikan? Where has she gone again?"

'_She must have gone there.'_

"Let's go find her."

"Why don't we just leave her alone for sometimes?"

"What are you saying, Hyuuga?"

"Well, if she has something to tell us, she will come and say it. But right now, she seems to need sometimes to think."

Silence.

"Is it **really** Hyuuga who's talking? Or a book?"

"…"

"Don't glare at me like that. It's not you at all to say something that… smoothy."

"Hmph."

"Where are you going, Natsume?"

"To my room. I wanna sleep."

"What about the gifts?"

"…"

'_Shit. I forgot to give it to her.'_

"Why don't we just go to her room and put it there?"

"Hn."

The gang exited the cafeteria leaving the others breathed in and out. They were keeping inside their breath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**In front of Mikan's room… A Special Star Room…**

"Here we are."

"Wait. Why don't we knock first? Maybe she's inside?"

"Good idea, Nogi… for the first time."

"You…"

"It's not the right time and moment to argue."

"Hmph."

'_Is it me or Ruka begins to be… a rebel?'_

"It's not you."

"Hn."

'_Read again my mind and I'll… oh whatever… my thought will just go to you.'_

"Yes. And you're the only one who is the one to come to me."

"…"

When Hotaru was about to knock, they heard a voice inside.

"Mikan, what's going on? I heard from Narumi and the others teachers, you disappeared during class? And you don't spend time with your friend anymore?"

"…"

"Mikan? I can't read your mind. So tell me what's wrong?"

"…"

"Is it because of what I said?"

"**You know perfectly what's going on?"**

"Kaya-chan? If it's about the travel, it's for your good. But please, don't put Mikan in."

"**How am I supposed not too since she's also in the same boat as me?"**

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"…"

"Don't tell me… Oh… Mikan?"

"I don't know what to do."

"Mikan?"

"It hurt a lot."

"…"

"What should I do?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"**I did advice her it but…"**

"I'm afraid."

"Mikan?"

DRIP.

"Ah. No. Mikan. I forbid you to cry. You understand… no… Mikan… - Sigh – I understand what you feel. Until you… **you two** find a solution to your problem, I'll come with you to France. Ok?"

"Huh… - hic – really? – hic – "

"Yes. I won't let my girl alone in front of this kind of situation, especially not with **her**. I don't know if she'll help. But if she does, she will surely find a benefit behind it and it won't do well."

"She may act cold but she…"

"I know. But I prefer to be there when it happens. Like that I will kill **him** if he dares to hurt my girl."

"Mou."

"Eh. You're cuter when you smile. You're even uglier when you cry."

"Mou. You say the same thing as her."

"Ehehehe. Really? Then that means I'm your best friend too?"

"NO."

"OUCH. That hurts."

"But you're my mother."

"Eh."

'_Damn it. She's damn cute. No wonder he fell for her. And everyone likes her a lot. I'm lucky to have a cute girl like her.'_

"Who fell for me?"

"Huh. You…"

"Sorry. Sorry. It comes alone."

"Hmph."

'_She's cute, smart but… damn dense.'_

"Ok. I'll let you alone to think about it. And don't forget. You must act like you used to or you'll make everyone worried."

"Hai."

"And here you're Christmas Present. I don't what to give you but I expect you'll like it."

"Hai. And here mines."

"Eh. You…"

"You're my mother, ne?"

"Thank you, Mikan-chan."

"Ah. Stop it. I can't breathe."

"Ah. Sorry. Then I'll be get going."

"Ja ne, okaa-san."

Yuka kissed Mikan on her forehead and went out of the room where she met the gang.

"Oh. Mikan-chan. You have guests."

The gang entered the room. Yuka went away.

There was an eerie silence inside the room suddenly.

"Don't stay at the doorway. Come in. And close the door, please."

They entered and closed the door. Mikan asked them to sit.

They saw there were many packages near the fireplace.

"First, I would like to excuse myself for my comportment these last days. I… I needed to think about something alone."

She looked down as she felt their look on her, especially from Hotaru.

'_I think I'm dead.'_

"Second, I really wanted to be alone. And I didn't go to missions."

She looked up with a serious look.

"Third, even though I didn't spend time with you and nobody saw me these last days, that doesn't mean I didn't buy your presents."

She pointed to the fireplace.

"They are your Christmas Presents. There is your name on each packet."

The gang went to the fireplace leaving alone Mikan, Hataru, Natsume and Ruka.

"I'm really sorry."

Mikan looked down with a sad look. Suddenly Hotaru hugged her.

"Don't make me worry like that. Understand?"

"Hn."

Mikan hugged her back.

"Come on. Your Presents are waiting you."

They went to the others.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Oh. I'll see who it is."

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Coming."

She opened the door as the others looked at her.

"Yes. Who is it? Huh…"

She looked around and found nobody. She suddenly knelt down and took a packet. She smiled with her brightest smile. She went inside. Everyone was eyeing her, especially two persons.

'_Who send her that package?'_

'_Who is the sender?'_

"Ehehehe. He doesn't want to be seen. I wonder if he received mines already. Oh… what is it?"

There was a paper falling on the ground. Mikan took it and read. Her smile grew wider.

She immediately opened her package.

"KYAAAAAAA."

She took it outside and went to her room. She came and it surprised the others. She twirled smiling.

"So what do you think?"

She was wearing a dress, a white dress. It was long till her knees. It was a short sleeve. There were laces crossing on her breast, it was just like her Halloween's dress, but there were also laces around her waist. She wore a seems-to-be collar, a white collar with a golden bell. Her hair was down.

"Oh. I wonder with which shoes I should put with. Oh maybe with the white boots? Or maybe the white ballerina?"

"Huh. Mikan-chan? There is another thing inside the box."

"Eh. Oh you're right, Yuu."

She took what was inside.

"Oho. Boots. Oh. So he wants me to wear white boots with it. Hum. Let's try them."

She put the boots and twirled around again.

"So? What do you think? Ne? Ne?"

Everyone looked at her. They were amazed.

'_She's Kawaii.'_

'_She's beautiful.'_

'_She looks like to an angel.'_

"So?"

"Wonderful."

"Magnificent."

"Beautiful."

"Angelic."

The gang looked at the one who said it.

"What?"

'_Natsume just compliments a girl. That's news.'_

"Ehehehehe."

She scratched her head.

"Who gave it to you?"

"Oh. It's Onii-san."

"…"

"Ehehehe."

"Mikan. I think there is something you need to tell us."

"Eh? What is it?"

"About Persona?"

"Oh. That's right. What do you want to know?"

"Why did you call him **Persona-nii-san**?"

"Oh. That? Well because he's my Onii-san."

"…"

"He's not my biologic brother but I like calling him Onii-san."

"Are you sure?"

"Hum. Yes."

"You're lying."

"Eh?"

"You're not good at that."

"…"

"So?"

"…"

Her bangs covered her eyes.

"**He's her step brother, rather her cousin."**

"What?"

"**He's the son of her mother's sister, who died a long time ago."**

"How do you know it?"

"Because Kaya-san is my cousin."

Silence.

"WHAT?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Somewhere else… inside the Northern Wood…**

"So? How is doing my **favourite** nephew of mine?"

"Oh. What a pleasure to be **that**."

Silence.

Sigh.

"I think we better stop that stupid war between us."

"Hn."

"How were you doing since our last meet?"

"Oh. Well."

"Don't try to lie to me."

"…"

"If I knew my sister had a son, do you think I would…"

"Who knows?"

"…"

"I don't care anymore. The past is the past. So it has nothing to do anymore. But I'm worried is about **her**."

"Yeah you're right. I wonder how she will do now."

"She's smart but… she doesn't use her brain."

"…"

'_You know it's totally nonsense what you say?"_

"What I'm worried is that **he** would hurt her."

"He? So… you know."

"Well, it was quite obvious."

"…"

"**He's** not used to express **his** feelings and I'm afraid **he** would hurt her without knowing it."

"So you mean he's not used to…"

"Yes. Since she came here, he began to open himself but… it's really…"

"Clumsily?"

"Yes."

"After all we're talking about **the** famous cold-hearted Black Cat… well **used****to** be."

"…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Back to Mikan's room…**

"WHAT?"

"He… he's your cousin?"

"Yes."

"And Minami's bro and sis are your cousins too?"

"Yes."

"Since when did you have cousins?"

"Hum… 6 years ago."

"…"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Well… no."

"You…"

"Don't think to use your Baka Gun, it won't work."

"And why?"

"Because none of your Alice can be used here."

"…"

"…"

"Then tomorrow I'll use it on you."

"Why are you so busybody?"

"And why are you not happy?"

"Because it's as if you say he's not good."

"…"

"I know he did some terrible things to Natsume but these last days and these last years, he didn't do anything to Natsume. Right?"

"Natsume?"

"…"

"I knew it. You won't understand what I feel."

"What?"

"Mikan-chan?"

"I asked personally if Aoi-chan could come with us to France after she's totally established from the explosion three years ago."

"What? Which explosion are you talking about, Mikan?"

"…"

"Don't tell me… that you were the one who helped me that night?"

"…"

"I thought you took missions the two weeks before Halloween?"

"…"

"Mikan?"

"I went outside of the school when I heard Persona-nii-san given you the missions. I knew that something bad will happen that night so I followed you and stayed back to protect you. Persona-nii-san didn't know anything about it. But he suspected me. You didn't succeed in but I was discovered by him. So I asked him to punish me instead you and he did. After a while, I went to Headmaster to ask him to transfer Aoi-chan in a room especially for her, to recover her hurt. And if Persona-nii-san didn't help me she wouldn't be alive and you won't listen to him if he told you about it."

"But how come she was there since he told me she was captive by the Academy?"

"…"

"Mi-"

"AAO kidnapped her one day. Someone in GA was working for them. She had been kidnapped the night when I arrived. Some day after we got kidnap, I found out the one who worked for them. I didn't say anything but waited for the right time."

"And that was when you trained really hard?"

"Yes. Without letting anyone knows about it. I always went when everyone slept, even after the big event of the Academy."

"You didn't stop until it happens."

"Hn."

"Then why didn't you just ask Persona to let you go, instead of sneaking out like that?"

"Do you think that I didn't do it? When I knew who I was really and that I had relatives, I went to him to ask him to transfer me to the DA Class but he refused for some reasons, which I know now. Even if I asked him every day, he won't let me go in. And even if I asked him to let me assist you, what do you think what kind of answer I would have? He would make sure to keep me in than letting me outside."

"…"

"He's kind. He may not look like but he's really kind. And…"

"…"

"Whatever. You won't listen to me."

Mikan got up and went to her room. She stopped in front of the door.

"You better go. I'll see you guys the days of our departure."

Before going in, she let out her tears which were seen by her friends.

She slammed her door.

The others looked down and didn't say anything.

Instead going to their room they stayed in her room.

Next morning, when they got up they were covered by a blanket. They stayed in her room but she didn't come out. That was the same thing the others days until their departure. She didn't come back until that day.

* * *

**Please RxR... tell me what you think about it... **


	3. Welcome to France and Meeting

**Finally. i'm able to finish this long and long and long chapter... it's the longest one i ever did... before the chap 1 of the sequel. i'm proud of me... and i'm sorry for the long update and late one... **

**it was supposed to be up long ago but... problem were in... also... the end of this chapter may look not good because my main idea were... lost or wripped out because that time when i was about to finish it... someone had to chase me away from the computer... so i'm pretty sorry for that bady end...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Welcome to France and Meeting with the Family.**

**Afternoon**** of December, 31****st****... At the Front Gate of GA…**

"Ok. Is everyone here?" said Narumi.

"Yes."

"Then, everyone get on the Bus."

Everyone went in. the bus drove them to the Narita Airport.

The gang was sitting at the back of the bus and by pair. Mikan was sitting near the window with Natsume and Youichi between them. In front of them were Hotaru and Ruka. Next to them were Anna and Nonoko. In front were Sumire and Mochu. And lastly in front were Koko and Yuu.

"Oh. It's really bad. We won't celebrate New Years at the Academy."

"Yeah. But we will celebrate it outside of there."

"And it's the first time they let us go outside."

"Yes. That's true."

"Then. Let's enjoy our travel to the maximum."

"YEAH."

Everyone was beginning to be excited even though the travel hadn't yet begun.

"It's a surprise you wanted to come too."

"Well, I wanted to come. That's all. And what about you? It surprises me even more."

"…"

"Ok. Now it's really strange that you two wanted to come."

"Well, is that so strange for to come, Narumi?"

"Well, for you Persona, yes."

"What about you, Jinno-sensei?"

"Me? If I don't come, we don't know what will happen during this trip with only Narumi as a leader."

"EH?"

"What about you Azumi-sensei?"

"It's personal."

"…"

LAUGH.

"Why are the teachers laughing for?"

"I dunno. But it's the first time I see Jinno-sensei and Serio-sensei to laugh."

"Hn."

"But I expect that he won't do something bad while I'm not there."

The teachers sweat dropped and turned blue.

"I think I'll ask Shiki to come eventually."

"But we are already 4."

"Then someone must go back."

"…"

'_I don't want to go back.'_

'_If I go, I feel something will happen.'_

'_I must stay and see how will be between them.'_

'_I want to know how Mikan-chan will be doing.'_

'_Who must go then?'_

"Since I'm their Room Teacher, I must stay in the journey."

"…"

'_You cheater.'_

'_But Narumi is right. He's their responsibility so, he stays. Then who?'_

'_I know I mustn't go, but someone need to because five teachers for a class are too much. And it's out of question I let that guy alone. Hum… let's see. Narumi is their RT. Jinno is here to look after them because the gang is a troublesome student, that's what teachers told me. Plus Seiki asked him personally to come just to look after Mikan-chan. Persona… I know he wants to keep __an eye on Hyuuga and also on Mikan-chan. And me… I need to come for Mikan-chan but also… hum… alright I know what I should do.'_

"Ok. I know what we will do."

"What is it?"

"Since Narumi must stay, and Jinno-sensei too because it's Se… I mean Headmaster's order, and Persona and me, it's a personal thing…"

"So? What is it?"

"If you let me finish. I mean that'll just ask someone to look after him."

Silence.

"And who?"

"Well. The only one who I can count on is…"

"Mouri Reo?"

"Exact."

"But I heard he's busy."

"It's not a problem."

Yuka grinned which scared them.

'_Alright I'll contact him when we arrived at the airport.'_

Until they arrived to the airport, everyone talked, even the gang talked what they will do when they arrived. Only Mikan didn't say a word. It worried her friends but knew she wasn't in a good mood.

"Ano… Mikan-chan?"

She didn't move.

"What will you do when we arrived there?" asked Anna.

"…"

"EH. When will you stop…"

"Somewhere."

"Huh?"

"…"

"Where?"

"Ok, Class. We're at the airport. Take your things and let go." Shouted Narumi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Inside of the Airport…**

"Yes. I need you to do that for me. You know how he is right? He's clumsy. So please. It will be the last thing I'll ask you to do for me. Yes. For… 2 months. Oh come on. Reo. Alright. I'll ask someone else. Thank you for your **help**."

CLICK.

'_What a troublesome guy! Just because he doesn't to go back there…'_

"What's wrong, okaa-san?"

"Oh, Mikan-chan. Oh. No. it's nothing."

"…"

"Well, I need someone to look after…"

"Why don't you ask Seiki-san's help?"

"…"

"…"

"What a great idea. That will divert him. I call him right away. Thank you Mikan-chan."

"You're welcome."

"Allo, Seiki? It's Yuka. I need your…"

_**(A/N: I skip it. You know what will be his answer.)**_

"So?"

"He's ok. He'll do it. Thank you again for your help. But what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your friends?"

"Yes. But I wanted to tell you something."

"Ah. What is it?"

"…"

"Oh. Right. Well… if you want we can go there with Persona, when we arrived."

"They'll come to pick us."

"What?"

"**I call them… well Rei-nii-san did."**

"Oh."

"Is it ok if they pick us?"

"Well… if they don't do too much."

"Yuka, Mikan-chan? Let's go. Our fly is here." Shouted Narumi as he shook his hand to them.

"We're coming. Oh. Did you put your luggage there?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Inside of the plane…**

"_For your security, please lock your bell and respect the advise…"_

_**(A/N: I'll pass because I forgot what they say the stewardess.)**_

"So we have a plane only for us?"

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"It's big."

"YEAH."

"_PLEASE SIT DOWN AND LOCK YOUR BELL IF YOU DON'T TO DIE YOUNG."_ Shouted the stewardess.

Who were up sat down immediately and listened to her carefully, while the others were laughing but they got scold too.

The gang sat together near the windows. Near the windows, it was a three seats. So, from the window to inside, Mikan and Youichi sat together. Behind them, it was Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka who held his bunny, it was an exception. Behind, it was Anna, Nonoko and Sumire. And behind, it was Koko, Yuu and Mochu.

Next to them, it was the teachers who sat there. The four teachers were just in front of the big screen TV. From Mikan side to the other way of the plane, it was Yuka, Persona, Narumi and Jinno. And at the others side of the plane and in the middle, the others students were all over the plane.

When the plane left the ground, everyone removed their bell and began to talk through the plane. The stewardess sighed and shook her head. She left them. Even the teachers sighed. It was noisy. Jinno wanted to shout but someone did before him not by talking but by coughing.

It attacted their attention and it shut them down. When they turned their head they didn't see the face but from the back, they could feel **her** sending them death glare. They shut down and sat properly. They talked but not noisy. It surprised the stewardess and she smiled. She went to her.

"Miss?"

She looked up.

"Thank you."

The stewardess turned around without waiting her answer because she thought she won't reply.

"You're welcome."

She stopped and turned around. She saw the brunette girl looking outside of her window painfully. She smiled at her and disappeared behind the curtain.

"Mikan?"

Yes. As you guessed it, it was Mikan who shut them. Well, expect you did guess her.

"I'll go sit there."

"Eh. Ok."

"Eh. Wait for me. I come too."

'_What's wrong with them? Oh I see. So their __**personal**__ matter is __**her**__. Well I'll leave __**it**__ to them even if it hurts me a lot.'_

Persona and Yuka got up from their seat and went sit in front of Mikan and Youichi who was playing with her hair.

The gang looked at them. Youichi was glaring at them too. But Mikan didn't lift her eyes.

"Did you enjoy your presents?"

"Oh. Yes. I did. Thank you very much, Mikan-chan. It was the best present I received."

Mikan smiled a little but was back to her flat look.

'_Thank you for your gift. I didn't expect you to give me one.'_

"Hn. You're welcome."

"Eh. Will you stop talking to you? I want to know. It's not funny if you two are only sharing secrets."

"Why don't you use your Alice?"

"If I could, I'll do it right away without asking you. And for your information… I can't use anymore it on you."

"Well, it's a good new for me."

"EH."

CHUCKLE.

"Huh?"

Everyone looked at the one who chuckled. It was Mikan, she holding her stomach.

'_She's smiling?' _

'_It's a miracle.'_

'_It's been a long since she laughed.'_

'_Good she can smile again.'_

"Oh. Sorry."

"…"

"But… oka… Azumi-sensei and Serio-sensei looked like to a couple."

"WHAT?"

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."

"MIKAN!!!!!!"

"S-s-sorry… I… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."

'_Me and her? A couple? How are we supposed to be a couple?'_

'_He's my nephew. And how the hell can we look like to a couple?'_

Persona and Yuka looked at each others and blushed. They turned away their head.

FLASH.

"HYUUGA?"

"What? I didn't do anything."

"You…"

'_What a priceless picture. I'll sell it when we're back to the Academy. It will be a best seller: Azumi and Persona a couple.'_

Natsume grinned as he held the camera in his pocket. Hotaru raised her eyebrow. Ruka sweat dropped.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."

"Koko?"

"S-sorry… it's just… Mikan… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. STOP IT KOKO. I CAN'T TAKE IT AT ALL."

"HOW THE HELL IT BECOMES MY FAULT SINCE IT'S YOU WHO SAY IT? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."

"BECAUSE… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

"Now tell us what makes you laugh like that?"

"OUCH. That hurts Hotaru."

"Koko? Koko? Are you alright?"

"Is he even alive?"

"…"

LAUGH.

Everyone laughed. And everything was back to normal. Even the stewardess laughed with them even if she didn't know why.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Some times later…**

"So?"

"So what?"

"Will you tell us why you laugh?"

"…"

"…"

"No."

"Huh… Hotaru-chan…"

"Then, you let me a choice."

"…"

"ARGH."

Everyone looked at the scream. It was Koko who was rubbing his head.

"W-what was that for?"

"Shut up and go sleep."

"Wha-"

He suddenly dozed off.

"Koko? Hotaru-chan?"

"**Invention n°0246: "Reading Mind through Sleep." This is like antenna. Put it on your target and tell him Magic Word: Sleep.**** It will instantaneously go into your mind and search for what you look for. For knowing it, you need a screen, whichever will do. It will cost 4 200 rabbits only."** Said she to nobody once again.

Everyone sweat dropped.

'_Who is talking to?'_

"Don't search to who she talks to because you won't find it."

"Oh."

'_**What a priceless picture. I'll sell it when we're back to the Academy. It will be a best seller: Azumi and Persona a couple.'**_

'_**How can she tell something like that? I'm older than him and… well… I have only… no. no. and no… what are you thinking? It's not good. Not good at all. ARGH. MIKAN-CHAN!!!!!'**_

'_**She looks like my… ARGH. SINCE DID I BECOME LIKE THAT? DAMN IT.'**_

'_**She's right. They look like to a couple when they arguing. And it's the first time I saw Persona like that. It remains me Mikan and Natsume when they first meet. They would make a great couple. Yeah just like these two.'**_

'_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Damn. It's too funny. Aniki is __**BLUSHING**__. He's __**BLUSHING**__. HYUUGA, I WANNA ONE __**HUNDRED**__ OF THESE PICTURES. HOW MUCH DO YOU MAKE THEM THIS TIME? 500? 900? 1 000? GIVE __**THEM**__ TO ME!!!'_

'_**Are you serious? What will you do with them? Witchcraft? Voodoo?'**_

'_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Where did you get this kind of idea, Mikan-san?'**_

'_**On TV.'**_

'…'

'…'

'_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. That would do right.'**_

"**BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."**

Silence.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."

Everyone laughed, even Mikan and Koko who had still the antenna.

"HYUUGA!!!!!"

"What? I didn't do anything yet. So you want one hundred of them, for one 1 000 rabbits. Then it will be 100 000 rabbits. Will you have the right sum?"

"YOU!"

"**Well no need to worry about it. I can have it for… tomorrow. Just do the copy and wait for me."**

"KAYA!!!!!"

"**Ehehehehe. What? Is it wrong to get my dear Brother pictures?"**

"…"

"**Ehehehehehehehehehehe."**

" – Sigh – I give up."

"I want them to."

"What?"

"How many?"

"50."

"Then 50 000 rabbits."

"Here."

"I'll give them tomorrow."

"Yes."

"NARUMI!!!!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."

"Not you too?"

"Well, sorry but… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."

"Does Azumi-sensei know it's also you on?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH… WHAT??????"

"They are alike."

"GIMME THAT CAMERA OF YOURS, HYUUGA?"

"Never. And come if you want it."

"Oh, You little… COME HERE AND LET ME TORTURE YOU TILL YOU BEG ME TO LET YOU GO."

"Like hell. Ugly Face Older Woman."

"YOU!!!"

Yuka chased after Natsume around the plane. They looked like to two children fighting for their toy.

'_She really looks like to a certain someone. And… these two do the match, even if it's the daughter or the mother… Damn if they hear us we are dead.'_

'_I'm gonna be millionaire… no… billionaire.'_

'_Here she did it again. Poor them, but I agree that Azumi-sensei is really like Mikan-chan.'_

Everyone sweat dropped and laughed at them, even the stewardess. And the travel was enjoying by everyone. It went really fast. Nobody saw that they were almost arrived.

GROWL.

"Eh?"

GROWL.

" – Giggle – I think I'll give you your meal." Said the stewardess laughing.

Everyone blushed then laughed.

She came back with trays. She gave them what they would like to have with drinks.

They ate happily until they arrived.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Outside of the plane… inside of the airport…**

"_**Bienvenue à l'Aéroport de Charles De Gaulle. Nous espérons que vous avez passé un agréable séjour à bord de notre compagnie Air France Line. Et nous vous souhaitons de passer un agréable séjour en France. Et nous espérerons vous revoir à bord de notre avion. **__**À bientôt."**__ ("Welcome to Charles de Gaulle Airport. We hope you spent a nice travel on our Air France Line Company. We wish you to spend a pleasant stay in France. And we hope see you again. See you soon.")_

"_**Bienvenue en France. Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir dans notre pays. Profitez de votre séjour pleinement.**__**"**_

_("Welcome to France. We're glad to welcome you in our country. Enjoy your stay.")_

The class B were in front of the Airport and waiting. Students were talking non-stop. They were existed about this _**exhibition**_ in France. It was their **first** time to be out of the Academy.

"Oh. I'm so exited to do shopping."

"Me too. It says that Paris is the city where shopping is the most…"

SPARKLING EYES IN GIRLS EYES.

"WONDERFUL THING!"

Every girl was squirreling and sneezing, and whatever you call it. This is what we call…

'_Shopping Maniac Girl?'_

Every boy thought it at the same time and sweat dropped, including Hotaru, Natsume, Persona, Ruka and Yuka.

"So **they** won't come."

Everyone turned their head to the one who said it.

"Seems to."

" – Sigh – so we have to go there by ourselves."

Mikan turned around with a depressed expression. She walked away from the group as she mumbled something under her breath.

"Hum… Mikan-chan? Where are you…" said Narumi with his hand towards her.

"Let her alone. She knows what she's doing." Said Persona holding him by the shoulder.

Narumi looked at him and nodded. He, as everyone, looked at where was gone Mikan.

"Eh? Since when did you understand student? And since when did you become that friendly with Mikan?" said suspiciously Narumi having an eyebrow raised.

Everyone looked at them, especially Natsume. Yuka was laughing… mentally… even Koko, since he read his mind. Bad Koko! Persona was blushing as he looked away.

"It…It's none of your business."

Narumi looked at him and smirked. He approached him and put his arms around his neck.

"So, it's like that."

He looked into his eyes. Persona was blushing madly. Their head were an inch away from the other. Persona's mouth was shaking.

"You…"

Narumi came closed to him.

"Huh… wh-what are you doing?"

Each time, each second, Narumi was near to Persona, the feeling between turned up to a… **PINKY ATMOSPHERE**.

"You…"

They looked at each other, eyes in eyes. They were really closed. Persona was really pink. Narumi was laughing hard inside of him. They looked like they were about to **kiss** each other. Persona was shaking really hard. Flowers were twirling around them. Yuka and Koko were laughing really hard as they almost rolled on the ground.

"What's going on?"

A voice said just beside them. They turned their head and saw Mikan looking at them really dumbfound.

"You know that everyone looked at you two."

They blinked, especially Persona. He looked around and **everyone** really looked at them. Even some of them took picture, filmed them. The girls were having hearts in their eyes. People were pointing at them.

"Look. Are they gay?"

"It's possible and they look good together."

That was what Persona heard from the whispering coming form the crowd. Until he spotted someone, he saw someone grinning, and it was Natsume who was holding a camera. Persona had shot open his eyes.

"I didn't know that Aniki and Narumi-sensei had this kind of relationship." Said Mikan calmly.

"N-n-no… no… we don't have this kind of relationship."

Persona tried to justify to Mikan. He shook his hand as if he was trying to fly. _**(A/N: can you picture him? Well it was funny before I couldn't stop myself in time to… humiliate him but also… read on and you'll know why I take pleasure to do it… well if you can figure it out.)**_

"Complex sister."

Silence.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."

It was Yuka and Koko. They were laughing really hard. Everyone looked at them. Narumi also joined them. Persona was desperately crying because everyone called Narumi and them **a Sweet Couple**.

"Let's go."

"Eh?"

"I said let's go."

Mikan walked out of the airport. The class B followed her. Yuka was pulling Persona because he wasn't in this world for the time being.

♪**Get down on your knees and lick them - my crimson nails  
Use your tangled tongue  
And call me your beloved queen...**

**The sun that blooms in hell  
The darkness that came from paradise  
Their radiance and their despair  
Which of the two is more intense?**

**Inside my head I'm falling apart!  
And the licking is killing my smile!** ♫

"Oh. Sorry. It's my phone."

Mikan took from her pocket a phone.

'_Since when did she have a portable?'_

"Hello."

"Bonjour Mikan. C'est Alicia." (Hello, Mika. It's Alicia.)

"Oh. Alicia. Ça va?" (Oh, Alicia. How are you?)

"Je vais bien. Et toi?" (I'm fine. And you ?)

"Je vais bien aussi. Que me vaut cette appel?" (I'm fine too. Why are you calling me?)

"Eh bien. En fait, c'était pour te dire que nous ne pourrons pas venir te chercher parce que nous avons un problème de dernière minute à l'école. Donc… " (Well. It was for telling you that we won't be able to come pick you up because of some problem at school. So…)

"C'est ok. Notre professeur nous avait dit que nous dormirons à l'Académie donc, ce n'est pas la peine de te donner tant de mal pour moi. Et puis, j'ai prévenu Kaya pour ça. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. " (It's alright. Our teacher told us we will sleep at the Academy so you don't need to worry about me. And also, I already warned Kaya about this. So don't worry for me.)

"Si tu le dis… Oh… Elle vient de me prévenir. Bon dans ce cas. Je vous attendrai dans l'enceinte de l'école." (If you say… oh… she just informs me. Then, I'll wait you inside of the school.)

"D'accord. Je vous vois tout à l'heure." (Ok. I see you later then.)

"Oui. À tout à l'heure." (Yes. See you later.)

Mikan hung up. She looked at her right then at her left. She lift up her hand as a car… a bus came to her. She went in and talked to the driver. He nodded and she came back.

"Alright. Go in and sit with whoever you want and please don't make any noise."

She stood near the door. No one moved. They looked at each other then went in as she said because she was losing her tempter.

Everyone sat by couple or with their friend. Mikan was in front talking to the driver. They laughed. Narumi and Jinno were listening to her and were really astonished. Yuka and Persona were talking to each other about things. And the students were silent. They were looking at Mikan who was speaking **French**. She looked up and looked at them. Someone had lifted up her hand. Yes a girl had lifted her hand. She excused herself to the driver who nodded. She went to the girl. In right time, Jinno will shout at her to sit down but it seemed that Mikan was better to guide them to the right destination. She seemed to know many things about the country.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You can talk French?"

Silence.

Mikan smiled.

"Yes."

"How?"

It was Hotaru. She was looking at her from behind.

"Well I came here once."

"When?"

"Did you forget that I was the top student once?"

"No we didn't but… you went to…"

"…"

"So, saying that you went to Kyoto to see Grandpa was an excuse to go to France?"

"…"

"And why didn't you just take a memory for me?"

'_What a selfish girl.'_

"If I did, you would suspect me. So I prefer not attract too much attention."

Mikan went back to her seat. But Hotaru stopped her in her track since she was sitting near her.

"What is it now?"

"Why are you so cold? Is it because of happen before?"

"Let go of my arm, will you. Listen, now I'm being really nice because you're my friend but you really treated me like an idiot and I dislike it a lot."

Mikan walked to her seat.

"And it's getting on my nerves that you always want money. I'm not a thing that you can sell every time you want. And you really don't consider my feeling. All I want is to be alone. All I want is calm, a peace moment, which means no fanboys behind me everywhere I go, no fangirls chasing everywhere I go just because of one of your stupid picture, no… ARGH… why can't you stop for some time being so obsessive about money. It makes me hurt a lot."

Mikan was holding her head. The driver was laughing while the others were sweat dropped and were afraid of her being hurt.

"Mou… Patrick-san."

"AHAHAHAHAHA. Sorry Mikan-chan. I really can't stop laughing. It has been a long time since I saw you in that kind of state."

"Hmph."

"Ano… you… you know each others?" asked Anna.

"Well, yes. Since I'm the headmaster of L'Académie des Alices."

Silence.

"WHAT?"

"Eheheheheh."

"I asked him to come pick us."

"Mikan-chan?"

"Well, it's my pleasure to come pick up my favourite little niece."

"WHAT?"

"Will you stop screaming like that or we will have policemen behind us."

"S-sorry."

"It's alright, Mikan-chan. I put a barrier that no one can hear anything coming from inside."

"Oh, alright."

"So. How is doing my stepsister?"

"I'm fine, Patrick."

"It's good to see you back and alive."

"Yeah. And what do you mean by **back and alive**?"

Silence… Tension beyond these two.

"OI. If you wanna fight better wait till we arrived understand?"

"Hmph."

BOUM.

"Yes. Miss."

'_It hurts a lot. I thought I was about to lose my head.'_

"If you want I can make it lose forever."

GULP.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**5 min later… at L'Académie des Alices…**

"Alright we're here."

"Thank you for coming."

"It's alright. Plus I didn't have anything to do."

"Hai."

"Oh right. How is doing my brother?"

"He's fine."

"What is he doing?"

"He's looking after Shiki."

"Oh. It's for him not to be bored, right?"

"Yeah."

"Seiki-san and Patrick are really alike."

"What make you say that?"

"…"

"…"

"Never mind."

"Eh?"

"You two treat her like an Angel and look really alike."

BLUSH.

"Are you sure you two aren't twins?"

"…"

"…"

"NO."

"What's wrong? Did I say something bad?"

"Don't mind it, Mikan-chan. Let's go."

"Hn."

Mikan and Yuka walked away towards a forest. When the students and teachers were out of the bus and had taken their things (baggage) they followed the two women. But when the last thing was out of the bus, it disappeared instantaneously. It startled them but they joined them when Mikan called them.

Mikan was waling in front of them. Behind her was Yuka and Persona who were arguing again. Behind it was Jinno and Narumi, they looked worried. And behind were the gang and the others. It was the first time that the teachers didn't asked them to be by two and in group. Here they were all around the road. But there was an eerie silence, excluding the quarrelling until a SMACK sound was heard.

"OUCH. What was that for, Mikan-chan?" said two voice at once.

"For being noisy."

GULP.

Mikan was glaring at them really badly, even if they were part of her family. She stopped and looked at behind the teachers.

"Are you all ok?"

"Huh?"

"I ask if you are all ok. Since we walked from the gate till here for almost 2 hours."

Silence.

"W-WHAT?"

"…"

"Two hours? But…"

"The building is quite far away, compared to GA."

"But why is it so far and… - Gulp – why are we walking through the forest?"

"Because it's less dangerous."

"Eh?"

'_How can this forest be less dangerous?'_

'_It looks like to a haunted forest.'_

'_Do Ghosts live here?'_

_GULP._

"If you keep that in mind, they will come to reality." Said Mikan far away from them.

They immediately rejoined her, even Yuka and Persona.

'_How did she walk so fast?'_

BRRRRRR. _**(A/N: eh sorry… that was supposed to be… shaking earth… blush… but I think it's better like that…)**_

"W-what is it?" said Anna, Nonoko and Sumire holding each others.

"An earthquake?" said the others.

" – Sigh – here it comes. Youichi, don't stand in the middle or you'll be crushed."

"H-hai."

Youichi went to Natsume and held his legs. The gang was grouping in a side. The teacher with teacher. Friends with friends. Only Mikan was standing in the middle. She looked at them and turned her head every where to search something. She had her hand on her lips with a plain look. The shaken neared them rapidly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."

It was a shout coming from behind them, from behind the bushes. They turned their heard. And saw something moving. Suddenly a flash appeared from nowhere as it landed just in front of them.

It was a little girl with long dark hair wearing white shirt with a black polo on it, and a black skirt till her knee. She was wearing black boots. And she was holding a teddy bear which was bigger than her.

'_What is she doing with this big teddy bear?'_

'_He's scary.'_

She stood up and breathed. Suddenly she jumped with a scared look on her face. She went to her right side then stopped. She went to her left side and stopped too. She did it many times. She looked panic, until she spotted something, rather someone. She looked straight to a little boy. He had grey haired. Yeah it was Youichi who was behind Natsume's leg, clenching at it.

She did a step to him but backed away and shook her head violently. She did it at most 30 times.

"LU-CHI-A!!!!!"

She jumped and was once again panicking. This time she looked at Youichi and bowed many times as the footstep were coming really near. She suddenly jumped on him as she released her teddy bear and fell down. At that time, many boys came from nowhere which startled to death the Class B students and teachers, excluding Mikan and including the two cold hearted.

"OI. You there." Called one man to the group.

"Huh?"

"Did you see a little girl with a teddy bear?"

"Huh?"

"Tell us or you'll regret." He approached with his friends. The group was afraid and shivering.

'_We're done.'_

They lifted their hands as something appeared.

'_HELP!!!!!!'_

BOUM.

"What just happened?"

COUGH. COUGH. COUGH.

A fog appeared. And everyone was blinded by it.

"OI. Dare to do it and it's **you** who'll be dead."

"What?"

They saw in front of them a brunette girl. But they couldn't see her face clearly because of the fog. When the view was clear, they saw before them Mikan with her hand in air as something was gleaming in her hand. The boys were frowning. They backed away.

"Ma-mademoiselle Sakura?" (Miss Sakura?)

"Yes. It's me."

"We… we're sorry. We didn't know they… they were… no… we didn't intend to… ARGH…"

The man was glued on the ground. The same thing was happening to the others.

"So? If I'm not wrong, you're still after **her**, right?"

"Huh…"

"Let me tell you one thing…" she moved closer to them. "**Dare again to force her doing what you want and be sure you'll be dead before you see your own child in life.**"

"Y-Y-YES, MISS SAKURA."

"Now go away before I changed my mind."

She released them as they ran away. She turned around and walked to the middle of the road. She hit the ground with her foot and…

"**AVIS À TOUS LES ÉTUDIENTS DE L'ACADÉMIE DES ALICES, MOI, SAKURA MIKAN EST DE RETOUR POUR UN SÉJOUR EN FRANCE DE 2 MOIS. JE VOUS INFORME QU'IL EST FORMELLEMENT INTERDIT DE S'ATTAQUER OU MENACER, OU QUELQUE SOIT D'AUTRE, LES ÉLÈVES DE GAKUEN ALICE. DE MÊME, JE VOUS INTERDIS DE COURIR APRÈS LEE LUCHIA. AI-JE ÉTÉ ASSEZ CLAIRE ? SI C'EST LE CAS, JE DEMANDE QUE VOUS LANCIEZ LE SIGNAL."** (To everyone in Académie des Alices, me, Sakura Mikan is back for a journey for 2 months. I inform you it's totally forbidden to attack or frighten, or anything else, Gakuen Alice's Students. Also, I forbid you to go after Lee Luchia. Was it clear? If that so, I ask you all to send the sign.)

Suddenly one BOUM sound was been heard in the sky. They looked up and saw it. It looked like to a firework. Then a second pop was heard but this one from another place. Then another one, and many fireworks were seen in the sky coming from every where.

Mikan smiled and turned around. She looked at where Natsume was. She walked to him.

"Where is Youichi?"

"Eh?"

Everyone looked everywhere. And the little boy was nowhere, until they heard a rustle from behind the gang. They turned around as Mikan walked to there.

"Oh." That was the only thing she said.

Everyone approached the bushes and saw something really unbelievable. They saw a little girl on top of a little boy. And that wasn't the thing that shocked them the most…

"Oh my god!"

"They… they are…"

"Kissing!!!!"

The girls had put their hands on their mouth. The boys had widened eyes. The teachers were shocked. Mikan and Persona were smirking.

The girl pushed away Youichi. She was the most shocked. She was blushed a thousand of shades or even more than that. She put her hands on her lips looking straight in eyes with Youichi. Suddenly she got up and ran away.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."

Everyone looked at the one who laughed. It was Mikan and Persona. They were crying at the same time. They held their stomach. Mikan stood up and hit again the ground. She chuckled a little.

"**BIEN, POUR LE CAS DE LUCHIA, - Chuckle – NE PENSEZ MÊME PLUS VOUS APPROCHEZ D'ELLE PARCE QU'IL SEMBLERAIT QU'ELLE AIT TROUVÉ QUELQUE CHOSE OU PLUTÔT QUELQU'UN À SON GOÛT."** (Alright, for Luchia's case, - Chuckle – don't ever think to come near her because it seemed she finds something or rather someone as her taste.)

Mikan looked at Youichi who was shocked from the sudden kiss he received while ago. She chuckled and walked to him. She put her hand on his head and patted it.

"It's alright, ne. Don't worry much about what just happened, ok? If you see her again while our stay, just be kind with her, ok?"

Youichi looked up and nodded. He was blushing for the first time. He put his fingers on his lips and had a look far away. Everyone looked at him as he followed Mikan who was walking away. They immediately caught up with her, even Yuka and Persona.

'_When will we arrive?'_

'_Is it still far?'_

'_I'm tired.'_

'_ARE WE THERE YET?'_

OUCH.

"We're almost arrived."

"Are you sure?" said Sumire out of the blue.

"Hum. That's right. I usually take this road but I don't remember that was that far." Said Persona.

Mikan stopped. She bent down her head, and walked back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mikan's POV**

'_What should I __do now? It's getting out of control.'_

I walked in front of them. I was far. They were right. It had been now what… 6 hours since we parted from **Father**?

ARGH.

I can't take it anymore. It hurt so much.

I wanna vomit. I wanna collapse. I wanna… **KILL SOMEONE**.

Oh please help me… **MOTHER**.

'_It has been what… 6 days I didn't sleep at all… since that stupid Christmas Day and that stupid reward… why did we have to come here in the first place?'_

I wasn't myself right now. I wanted to cry all of my body out. It was so unbearable. There were so many things that happened in only what… only 2 months.

'_And this how I end up.'_

I stopped walking and sighed. I walked back. I looked down and I sighed once again.

'_Oh. I want so much kill something. Whatever it is. I want something right away… a tree… a bird… a leaf… even a man if it was possible.'_

I was so desperate that I didn't much attention to where I was walking.

'_Oh Mikan-sama. Please __**GET**__ up. I can't take it at all. I wanna __**SLEEP**__ too. Plus… I forgot how to __**GO**__ there. OUIN. It's my fault for not paying attention to when we came here. OUIN.'_

**Normal POV**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mikan was still in her cloud.

"-irl!"

She walked far away.

"-lka!"

She was really far from the reality.

"OI. POLKA!"

"WHAT?"

A long echo was heard all over the place. In fact there were two voices. Mikan was panting and realized suddenly. She pointed to them with a frightened look.

"K-k-koko… y-y-you… it can't be that… you…"

Yes she pointed at Koko who had the same expression as her, almost.

"Well, since I was worried so I used my Alice on you expecting it won't work but… surprisingly it works and I heard it. So automatically I said it loud."

He smiled really nervously. He looked away scaring being punished by a demonic girl. Then he hid himself behind Anna, Nonoko and Sumire.

Mikan also looked away. She tried to hide herself from them. But she was trap between a tree and them.

"Why didn't you tell us that you forgot the way?" asked Yuka really worrying.

"Well…"

"You must have told us it earlier. So we won't be that… tired."

"…"

"Mikan, you will pay me for that."

"What should I do? Should I burn you hair like before?"

"I'll make you ma slave for some time." said some girls.

"When we will be back in Japan, you'll have detention for 6 months."

And it went on and on. Poor Mikan, she was… harassed by them, kind of. She was shivering and she turned really white. She looked like to a ghost, while the others approached her with a **Revenge Desire** on their face.

"Ah… I-I-I… Ah…"

Mikan's eyes where covered by her bangs as her head bent down suddenly. No one saw it so they continued their harassments. Until…

"**WILL YOU ALL SHADDUP?"**

Everyone backed away from Mikan. She was angry and in a really bad mood.

"**CAN'T I SLEEP PEACEFULLY? IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVES. IT HAS BEEN NOW WHAT… 2 MONTHS I DIDN'T SLEEP. AND SAY THAT I WAS FINALLY ABLE TO DURING THE FLY."**

'_**Mikan-sama… you…'**_

"**EVEN IF YOU TOOK MY PLACE, I WON'T BE ABLE TO SLEEP SO I KEPT MY EYES ON YOU AND WHAT HAPPENED OUTSIDE. IT GETS ON MY NERVES."**

'…'

"**YOU DON'T NEED TO FEEL SORRY. IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT."**

Suddenly Mikan turned her head to them.

"**SO WHO WANNA PLAY WITH ME? I NEED TO KI****LL, TO BURN, TO MASSACRE, TO TEAR APART, TO WHATEVER IT IS… I NEED TO DO SOMETHING RIGHT AWAY TO EASE MY ANGER."**

No one dared to move even to breathe. She looked at them. But a BOUM sound was heard. At that time Mikan sighed.

"It feels good to release your anger on something."

"What?"

"Especially when it's really far away."

THUD.

"OUCH."

"That wasn't nice at all, Mikan."

A girl with black **long** hair and **unruly** hair was wearing a black dress till her knee on a white polo neck with a blue jean and high heels. She looked like to a 10 years old, it was the same case as Mai. She was behind Mikan holding a…

'_What is that thing?'_

'_An Encyclopaedia?'_

'_Can she hold it?'_

"Alicia?" said Mikan touching her bumps.

"That wasn't nice at all, Mikan. Now we have to repair what you destroy."

"This time I hit where no one was."

"Yes, that's right. Since last time, you hit the Science Building and a big BOUM was heard all over the school. And it caused at most half of the student injured."

"…"

"But… please, don't do it again. If you want to kill someone just kill the first person you see ok?"

"…"

"Huh… I think it's a bad idea… why don't you just kill one of these annoying guys… the one who treated you **badly**?"

"Good idea! I'll do it when I see then later. Thank you, Alicia for the advice."

"Ehehehe. You're welcome!"

Mikan and Alicia were laughing. The others were sweat dropped as they saw that the Encyclopaedia wasn't in her hands anymore.

"What are you doing here, Alicia?"

"Oh, right. Since Uncle… no… Headmaster was back a long time ago and he was worried that you guys weren't at the building for lunch, so he asked me to look for you. And he told me that was you who guided them. Then I guess that must be Kaya who was the **leader**." Said Alicia smiling brightly.

"I give you a point."

They began to walk away. Alicia was on a tiger back. It was as if she was riding it as a horse. Mikan was sitting behind her, not like Alicia, her legs were on the same side. The others were following. And to note it, Hotaru was walking, for the first time.

"It's my fault."

"Hm?"

"Well, I fell asleep during the fly so… Kaya took the leader role. And I forgot to put a map in my pocket because last night I was doing something."

"Oh I see. It's ok. But… Kaya, you should have used your Alice to contact me. Like that I will come earlier to pick you guys."

"But… you said you had something to do?"

"Yes, I do. But what I have to do wasn't that big… only making sure that these boys will shut themselves in that stadium."

"Ehehehe. Don't tell me that they…"

"Unfortunately yes. It seems that someone had spread it without our consent. And it ends up. A total chaos. All the school is upset down. It's really bad. It's even worst than my desk."

"Ehehehehe. Don't compare your desk to them… it's not… pictorial."

"Why not? If you saw them 7 hours ago, they were trying to go outside."

"Well, they look more to a stupid gang of kids playing prank to others, or to a family of ants."

"…"

"…"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Alicia and Mikan laughed, even the others who listened to them chuckled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Five minutes later… in front of a building… then in front of a room…**

"Alright we're here."

Alicia and Mikan got down of the tiger. They looked at the others as they neared them. They were tired. Mikan bowed down slightly.

"I'm sorry for making you walk all the way."

"Oh… Ah… it's ok… Mikan-chan." Said Yuu as he tried to find his breath. He was white like the others.

Alicia and Mikan looked at each others. Mikan was really worried. Alicia had a… question look on her face. She hit her hands.

"Oh. Yeah. Since you wasn't able to have lunch in time, we kept some foods for you. So you don't need to worry once we are there you'll have all the time you want to eat."

Hearing that coming from Alicia's mouth, they all cheered up but in the end received a bullet coming from the Baka Gun.

"Do you have crabs?"

Silence.

"Oh. You must be Imai Hotaru, right?" Hotaru nodded and surprised. "Well, since we had a complete description of you, so it's ok because we had all what you will eat surely."

They suddenly had sparkled eyes and were drooling. Alicia was sweat dropped. Mikan had slapped her head.

"Huh… Shall we go?"

"YES."

They entered the building. Inside, it wasn't like in Japan school. There was not compartment to put shoes or things in.

"Keep your shoes." Said Mikan.

It was lobby. There was no room but 3 doors which showed up a stair. These doors were far away from each others, one at each side of the building and one in the middle. They took the door in middle whereas they can take the one beside the door.

"It's near our room." Said Alicia.

They went up. They passed the first floor. There was drawing on the door. The first they saw on that floor, it was a room, a desk and someone on phone. That person saw them but didn't say anything. Then they passed the second floor. There was nothing in. but they heard people screaming and running right to left. They were playing, even one was jumping only to touch the ceiling. And lastly, they were on the third floor. Just like the first floor, they saw someone on the phone in a room.

They went to their right hand side. They passed through many classes as they heard people talking in. It was a teacher. Sometimes, they heard screaming or even loud talk. That was for sure students. They finally arrived in front of a class. The door was opened and let us sees people sitting on table, talking, laughing even fighting or playing to foot **inside **of the class.

They entered inside. Nobody took the time to see who was at the door. They were continuing what they were doing. There was no teacher in. so it must be a free time.

"We don't have class at this hour. So it's our… how to say it… our **Study Room**."

'_Study Room? That?'_

'_But it looks more to a… __**Play Room**__.'_

"Well, in a Study Room, on contrary to what you think, we can do whatever we want in." said Alicia. "Just come in."

They entered the room. The room was big enough to fit at least 60 people in. But there was only table… like every class. There was not curtain but… it was something that you can up and down as you pleased. The board was white with some writing left. There was a desk left in front and alone of all of table in the room. The tables were in group by two on each side of the room and four in the middle for 6 rows.

_**(A/N: ne… it's room 318, 320 or 315. it's **__**the same as your History room you have the Thursday at 3.00pm. huh… ehehehe… sorry right now I'm not talking through it to someone who will surely not read it… or won't be able to come up till this chapter and Sequel TT but it's… it's related to MY school system.)**_

'_They looked like they were normal.'_

'_As if they don't have Alice at all.'_

'_It's really different from Japan.'_

'_They seem to be free from the pressure.'_

'_It's simple.'_

'_They aren't educated…'_

'_It's noisy but…'_

"Easy." Said the Class B at the same time even the teachers.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they… you seem to not be preoccupied about school… life… and else." said Nonoko as the others were nodding.

"Well, it's true. But…" a glint appeared in Alicia's eyes as well as flame. "Their system is really bored and troublesome. It's not like your. Here, it's up to the teachers' decisions and it's really troublesome. If you failed a subject… no… if you have bad grades on some subject, they can tell you to re-do the class once again… and sometimes you can do the re-do class 3 times in a row. And it's really troublesome. This year is my second year in high and it's my re-do year."

"Eh?"

"Hum… it's my second time of this year… oh just forgot it."

GROWL.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. They all looked at the Class B as they blushed wildly. And suddenly a burst was heard from the class, of course excluding the Class B. Alicia got up to shout but Mikan walked before her. Her bang covered her eyes. She had the same black murderous aura at the shop the before Halloween's day. Alicia looked down and did a back step.

A black red fire ball appeared in Mikan's hands. Then another one appeared in a corner. So each corner of the room was filled by devil ball look like.

"**Out."**

"What?"

They looked at the board. They had a… **disgusted** look. A girl got up. She looked like… not to be offended… but to a… _**"pro"**_. Don't make me tell it once again. She was wearing a **mini skirt**, is it even a skirt? Looks more to a… oh whatever. The skirt was **extremely** short. It can make any boy drool at the sight and even… make an old man to have a heart attacked. You almost can see what was under… I think I stop here… it's not a story for that… I think??? Well it was totally excessive.

"What did you say?"

'_Damn it. She's really troublesome. And why does she have to put so much make up? She's really… ugly.'_ thought Alicia as she made many faces. Koko nodded to her thought as the others looked at him with curiosity.

"**Out."**

"And who do you think you are? Huh…" she was near Mikan but suddenly her gaze turned to someone. She had heart and star in her eyes.

'_OOOOH. What a handsome boy we have here. He's mine. I want him to be mine.'_

She looked at someone behind Mikan. Koko twisted suddenly and shivered all his body.

'_Gulp. I need to tell it to __**him**__.'_

'_Oh my god. She's finished. It's her end if she dares to do what I think to __**him**__.'_

'_**What a stupid girl.'**_

'_She's dead for sure.'_

Koko was near enough to someone and whispered to him something.

"Eh. Natsume."

"What?"

"You must be on guard."

"Why?"

"Because this… **monster** is about to take you."

"…"

"…"

"Is that so?"

"Eh?"

She came to him as she pushed away Mikan who almost fell down. At this sight, everyone backed away, which meant the Class B and the teachers of course.

'_**She's done for.'**_

'_You damn ugly face. What did you to her?'_

'_I'm gonna make her life a hell living.'_

'_How dare she doing something like that?'_

"Hi."

She smiled to Natsume as she held his arm. Natsume tried to get ride of her. But he can't do anything. It got on his nerves, even Hotaru was pissing off her. She wanted to punch, hit, whatever it is, with the New Improve Supersonic New Generation Baka Gun Version… choose a number… in the right time, it would be Mikan the victim but lately she hasn't been herself. She didn't jump or try to hug Hotaru. And it annoyed and worried her with her friends.

"Hi, Beau Gosse. Comment vas-tu?" (hi, Handsome. How are you ?)

At first sight, Natsume seems to not understand what she said until…

"Dégage Vieille Sorcière." (Get lost, Old hag/witch)

She twisted at his answer. She finally released him which made him **happy**. She backed away. Her **friends** had wide eyes. They were totally shocked. She pointed him.

"You… How dare you tell me something like that?"

"And he's right."

"What?"

She turned around to see who said it. It was Mikan. She was getting up.

"You really look like to a hag. No, let me correct it… " She turned around with a death glare and expression on her face. "You look to a **damn**** old**** wicked ****witch** and you're even **uglier** than **them**."

"Y-y-y-y-YOU!!!!!"

She pointed Mikan. She lifted her hand and was about to kick her. Mikan didn't move when she received the punch on her face. She suddenly flew to the other side of the room. She was bleeding. She had a three marks on her cheek, making it looked like to claws. It made some people in the room chilled, and you know who I'm talking about. And that b… girl friends were laughing as well as her.

Unknown to them, they did something really **unforgettable**. Alicia was smirking as she went in front of the Class B. She was in front of Natsume who was about to use his Alice. She stopped him and smiled at him. He immediately backed away, same as Hotaru. They all backed away to the board. She then looked at her back and turned her look to Youichi who was now confusing. She smiled at him. She held him and pushed him behind Natsume and Hotaru, as if she wanted to hide him from the scene.

Let's go back to Mikan's situation. She touched her cheeks. She saw blood. She smirked at it while the **Punk** guys were laughing. That girl was about to kick her again. And she did. This time it was on her stomach. She coughed up blood. She did it again. She did it for at least… 7 times.

The GA people couldn't bear it at all. Yuka wanted to grab that girl and cut her head. Narumi wanted to make her feel hell using his Alice on her. You don't know how the Pheromone Alice can be use. Jinno wanted to… grill… to burn… to crisp her with the Light Alice to its maximum level. This one too is quite dangerous when the user is damn angry. And lastly, Persona wanted to dissolve her little by little. He wanted to make her feel what the feeling of torture was since he was quite an expert in that thing. But for some reasons they couldn't move at all.

That girl kicked her again and again. She used her _**claws**_. She punched her. She kicked her. She even used a table. Mikan was bleeding badly. All her body was covered by blood. The French guys were laughing all their heart out while the Japanese guys were trying to avoid the scene. They were crying because they couldn't do anything. Alicia was also hurt but… was smirking because she knew something that no one knew. Not even Yuka or Persona.

It was painful. She moaned. She coughed up blood. She bled badly. She crawled. She tried to stand up but failed. She was kicked each time she got up. She fell down under the kicks. She moaned because of painful. She coughed and bled because of the kicks. At that instant she seemed so fragile. Her body was covered by blood. Her body showed the mark of her being kicked here and there. It was horrible. It was painful… to see her like that.

It happened for… how long? How many second did it last? How many minute was it? How many hour had it been? Until when will they stop it? When will they be able to stop her? When will they be able to move on and help her? When will someone come and stop this? What will happen to her? What if she hated them because they didn't do anything? What if their friendship ended here? What if… what if she closed on herself **again**?

"Tsk. Serve your right. **You stupid Asian girl**. Think twice before you talk."

She kicked once again Mikan. She turned around and went to her friends. They were laughing. Mikan was smirking. It surprised her friends. Alicia's smirk grew even more.

CHUCKLE.

She stopped in her track. She turned around. Her eyes widened. She wasn't the only. Everyone in the room was in the same state as her.

"It's **you** who must think twice before **doing** as you please."

Mikan was up. She was alright. Yes, alright. It was as if she hadn't been kicked here and there. She was clean. She was all right. She was… there was not sign of kick, no sign of claw, no sign of… blood. She was fine. She was slim. No scratches in sign. She was… beautiful. She was well… built… no that's for boy… she was well done… her curves were seen even through her clothes were all… right. No holes were in.

"Y-y-y-you… how… how can it be… I was sure…"

"Well you kicked me and kicked, again and again."

Mikan walked to her… slowly.

"But…" she twirled around as if she was a Princess… and she was one. "You have chosen the wrong person to pick up with. And…" she smirked as she let out of her body a terrible red dark blue aura. "I needed something or… someone to let on my nerves."

Mikan was an inch away from her. Her nose was just in front of her. The others were totally shocked. They couldn't move at all. Then she backed away… turned away… all smily.

"Let me tell you something. I'll let you and your stupid friends to go, to flee away from me. And in 10 seconds, I'll make your life a dead living hell. So prepare yourself."

"W-w-who do you think you are? And even if you say that I'm sure you won't be able to hit us."

She turned around letting her right hand in the air.

"Oh. I don't need to come after you to know where you are so you better go before I change my mind and do it right away."

They frowned. The girl wanted to talk back but Mikan hit the ground with her foot as the red dark balls came from the ground just beside and in front of her.

"1… 2… 3…"

The girl and her buddies looked at her. The balls were twirling around her.

"4… 5… 6…"

They suddenly realized Mikan was deadly serious as the balls twirled really fast. They went out of the door leaving it wide open.

"7… 8… 9…"

Mikan turned around with the scariest and ugliest face and look she ever did.

"10."

She shouted as the balls went out of the room or disappeared on the ground, the ceiling and walls. And suddenly an awful, horrible, terrible and… and… I don't have any other word to describe that… **scream**. The building seemed to shake under that scream. It was sure that inside and outside, wherever it was, everyone had felt the same thing… thrill… chill… cold sweat.

"What an awful, yet delighted scream do we hear." Said a voice from the door.

"Oh. Ano… eto… hum… huh…"

"Call me Pikachu."

"…"

"It's ok with me."

"You're late, Pikachu."

"What's wrong, Onigiri? Afraid?" (rice ball)

"EH?"

Alicia was glaring at a black girl with braids all over head. She was wearing a black pull over long sleeve and a jean with trainers. Just behind her was a blond haired girl in a high ponytail. She was wearing a simple white top with long sleeve, a jean and trainers too. But she looked like to…

'_Is she… Boucle d'Or? With the three bears?'_

_**(A/N: Boucle d'Or… if I'm not wrong with the title… is about a blond little girl who went into the forest and saw a little house. It had three beds: one big, a medium and a small. She saw food. That was honey. She ate all. Then she slept in the small bed. It was then the right owner of the house came back. They were bears… and I don't know how it ends up… but… Boucle d'Or… is blond girl with… with… huh… I don't know how it's called sorry. And they were simply in front of the head… on the forehead… as bangs)**_

"YOU…"

"ALICIA!"

"Hmph."

"Please."

"Hai, Mikan."

Alicia walked to the back of the room where a closet was.

"P… Pikachu?"

"Hum… - Sigh – Ok. Oi. Onigiri, I'm helping."

"DON'T CALL ME ONIGIRI."

"Well you call me Pikachu."

"THAT'S NOT THE SAME. IT'S BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE HIM. AND… AND I'M NOT A FOOD!!!!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Let's just get these foods for them or they are dead."

"Hum."

They came back with 4 plates of food. They drooled at the sight.

"Yo. Little sis."

"Ah."

Someone had appeared behind Mikan. It was a woman. He held Mikan from behind. She had dark hair and dark eyes. Her hair was short. She was wearing a big black t-shirt with a big baggy and trainers.

"K-Kazu?"

Mikan was blushing. But someone was burning in jealousy. Suddenly Kazu kissed her cheeks as her bangs covered her eyes.

"**You…"**

"Eh? Mikan?"

"…"

"…"

"**YOU DAMN STUPID BROTHER OF MINE."**

Mikan/Kaya did a judo grip as Kazu flew at the other side of the room. She was breathing and out. The class B was extremely shocked to what she said.

"Ka… Kaya?"

"**GRRRR. You know how I dislike things like that. And since when did you become that smoothly? Where has gone my be wild bro? The one who ALWAYS tease me with my stupid head? Oh no… don't tell me you… I forbid you to come near me you understand? I don't wanna your stupid virus of LOVE."**

"OUCH? That hurts, Kaya. How can you be so… **wild**. And don't look at me like that… ARGH… get down you **wild child ungirlie**."

Mikan/Kaya had jumped on Kazu and they wrestled on the ground.

"Don't you think we should to stop them, Alicia?" asked the blond haired girl.

"No need to, Mélanie. It's their form to show their love to each other. Plus it's a really great view. – GRIN - "

SIGH.

"**ARGH. Let me go, Mizu. Let me break him to death."** Shouted Mikan/Kaya holding back by a brown long hair till her back, tied in a low ponytail girl.

"Let me go Kaoru. I'm gonna make her life a hellish world." Shouted Kazu holding by his collar by a blue violet long haired girl.

"NO." shouted Mizu and Kaoru at the same time really pissed off.

Immediately, Mikan/Kaya and Kazu shut their month and stood correctly since they were moving here and there making the two girls lost their tempter.

"Why can't you two try to not fight each other?" said a man voice. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh. Takashi-sensei." shouted Alicia as she jumped in his arms.

"Alicia."

She was… squeezing herself on him… as if she was a… cat??? Sorry… I don't know how to call it… just imagine her… hum… wiping herself on him with her head??? o.O it's lame! I know. Well back to the story.

Takashi was blushing. He didn't what to do with her in his arms, until someone pulled her from him.

"Come here you Onigiri."

Pikachu, that was how they call her, was pulling her by her collar. Alicia was moving every where her arms in front of her, trying to catch the teacher. Everyone was sweating.

"Humph."

"**What is it, Kazu? Jealous?"** said Mikan/Kaya.

Kazu looked at Kaya and blushed while throwing her some death glares.

"**Don't shout me these stupid glares if you blush at the same time, Baka."**

She turned away and crossed her arms on her chest. She was into a pout mode. Everyone looked at her then chuckled. She was about to shout at them until she fell down. They looked at her since she passed over the desk and chair.

She was lying down, holding her head with a hurt look on. She looked down, just like the other. There was two little brown hair hugging her as if there won't be any tomorrow.

"Ryuu? Riku? What's wrong?" said the **normal** Mikan.

The two little kids looked up with teary eyes. They then cried on her chest. She was shocked but then smiled sweetly to them.

"I'm sorry for leaving you two suddenly." She patted their head. "It was urgent so…" They shook their head at the same time.

"W-w-what's wrong? Are you… are you angry after me?"

They shook their head.

"S-so… so… what's wrong?"

"**WE MISSED ONEE-SAMA."**

They shouted as they looked up all teary and... happy (?). Mikan looked at them and…

"**YOU MISSED ME TOO."**

She hugged them with tears. Everyone fell down anime-style. But you must know something…

'_Is she really __**the**__ unsociable girl in DA class I know from all rumours coming in and out of the class, just because she __**had**__ killed some people since she was young… or even she __**had**__ an affair with a __**teacher**__… and we even said it was __**him**__.'_

Now you know who was the one saying the "You missed me too" part. I expect you did. Mikan or Kaya? Well let's go back to the story… I'm almost done with it… let's do it.

"OI. Will you stop that smoothy part, please?" said Kazu out of the blue which made the three to looked at him with a… **dangerous** look (murderous if you want.)

"It's not like you at all. Where has my dangerous murderous sister go?"

Just like I said. Oh my… he sure want to…

"**Do you really want to die that much… Minami Kazu?"**

Gulp.

"Who know?" said he all coolly.

Everyone sweat dropped. He was looking away. She was glaring at him and was shouting some death drag glare. The little kids went hide themselves behind Natsume and co. Alicia, Pikachu, Mélanie, Mizu, Kaoru and Takashi went behind a desk. The GA group, including the teachers, was protected by one of Hotaru's invention. For the first time in her life, she shared something for free. Seems to be.

The tension between these was really hard, unbearable, unstable… deathly. It was… green, blue, grey… dark… even red came little by little. Mikan/Kaya was smiling. It was bright with a… horror background. This time, Kazu sweated. He began to be afraid. It was really scary. Suddenly…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."

BOUM.

"**Hmph. Think twice before talking. Baka."**

Mikan/Kaya turned away from a dark blue white corpse and without soul in. you can see his soul going away from the body. It's lifeless. But then, everyone laughed off to it. Then they ate the food because of the sudden mutual GROWL sound coming from all the class.

DING. DONG. (that's the school bell sound… not like it but something like that.)

"Huh?"

"Oh. It's alright. It's the end of class." Said Alicia.

"You don't have class?"

"Oh. We do… well not really since our teacher is not here."

"So we came in that kind of room, just to not be in the… corridor." Said Pikachu.

"We can stay outside but… it's pretty cold for now so." Said Mélanie.

"So you stay here."

"Yes. Or we just go home if after this we don't have class. Sometimes it's like that. It's the last hour, the teacher not here then we go home or on the contrary, if the teacher not here, and just after that subject we have another class then we stay in." said Kaoru.

"So go out just to fool around to not get bore. Or some stay in just like us or just go to the library to study." Said Kazu.

"Oh." That was the only thing the GA people can say. And they went back to eat… in silence. When they finished, they stayed silence while Alicia, Mélanie and Pikachu cleaned up the table. Mikan was helping them too by using her Alices. Takashi, Mizu, Kaoru and Kazu were talking with the teachers. Ryuu and Riku were playing and chatting with Youichi who was trying to hide himself from them, for strange reasons. And as for the gang and Class B, they were silent.

"Is she really **our** Mikan?" said Anna looking worried.

"Well. She is but…" said Nonoko.

"She's somehow scary when she wants." Finished Sumire the sentence.

Everyone looked at her. She was smiling and laughing.

"I miss a lot that dense, simple, happy-go-lucky Mikan." said someone as half of them nodded… no **everyone** nodded.

They sighed. They looked down. They were **really** depressing. The _**adult**_ group saw it. They went to them and tried to cheer them up. The students were… confusing. They all had a question mask on their face, even the not familiar guys.

"Why are you all so gloomy? Aren't you happy to be here?" asked Narumi really worried.

"We are sensei. But…" said Yuu as he looked at Mikan.

He wasn't the only one. Everyone looked at her and looked down. They sighed. It surprised them a lot.

"Hum. I think I need to introduce you all to them, right?" said suddenly Mikan from nowhere.

It startled them a lot. They fell down their chair. Hotaru wanted to shoot her but didn't do because she was too… gloomy… sad.

"You know. You don't need to be like that. I see you all every days. So it's normal for me to spend more time with my **family** than you."

"…"

5 seconds passed… 5 minutes… 10 minutes…

"WHAT??????"

"Ouch."

Their scream was heard all over the room. It was a high pitched one. Mikan had covered her ears as well as the others, excluding the GA people and including Persona.

"Your… your family?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Oh yeah. Introduction is really needed in."

They nodded waiting her to introduce the strangers to them. The **strangers**, as I don't know how to call them, placed themselves in line. Mikan was in front of them. She smiled.

Let's describe who is… huh… no that will be Mikan's doing but what I mean is… well… I'll describe physically… that is… huh… I expect you understand…

Mikan was in front of a dark brown hair man, next to him is a brown long mid back hair girl, then a look like dark hair girl (but in fact it's a boy), beside him/her a blue violet long hair girl, and finally two little cute brown short and long hair boy and girl (twins). Mikan did the gesture to introduce someone (her hand in front of the person).

"This is Takashi-sensei, 21 years old. Next to him is Mizu, 18 years old. Then, it's Kazu, 16 years old. Beside him, it's Kaoru, 13 years old. And finally, the little kids are Ryuu and Riku, 6 years old. They are twins. They are the Minami's."

"…"

"COUGH"

"Oh sorry. And the looking 10 years old girl is Lee Alicia, 16 years old. Next to her, it's… huh… Pikachu… I don't think giving you her full name will be useful for you. And lastly, the blond girl is Bordeau Mélanie, 17 years old. Pikachu and she are in their last year of high, as well as for Mizu."

Silence.

"Huh… when you say they are the Minami's?"

"Well they are my cousins."

"…"

"OI. How many bro and sis do you have?" said Yuka really shocked.

"Hum… 5 bro and 6 sis."

"…"

"…"

"EEEEEEEHHHHH?"

Yuka held her head with big shot eyes. She was totally confused.

"How… how… many men did she do?"

"One."

"…"

"…"

"You're serious?"

"…"

"And she has all of… **you**." Said she as she pointed to the Minami's.

"I can't believe it. They really are… strong."

PFFF.

The Minami's chuckled, as well as Persona. Suddenly they burst out. They even crawled down. Koko was also laughing which made the others wondering why. And they didn't want to know the reason for once.

"Eh! We were young at that time." said someone at the doorway.

They looked at the door and saw a man blushing madly. It was Minami Patrick, her uncle and Yuka's half brother.

"Well… having so many kids… that makes me wonder."

"…"

"…"

"You're really like your sis."

"…"

Sigh.

Silence.

Laugh.

"Well, you have 6 boys and 6 girls… it's something."

"Yeah… but… - Sigh – whatever."

"Eh?"

"I'm happy to see you're here and healthy. She will be happy to see you."

"…"

"Don't put that face on. She won't be happy to see you like that and… she's right. You look uglier than anything when you're depressive or sad."

Pop.

"YOU!!!!!!"

"What? It's true. And you're like her. EH! Don't kill me. I'm too **young** to die."

"Young? You have 12 kids and you dare to say… **young**."

"What? Well at most I'm not trying to look like to a young girl."

Silence.

Everyone backed off since Yuka just let out a strong bad aura.

"What did you say?"

"…"

"For your information, it's my natural. It's not my fault that I have **still** my young face."

Yuka was now on her pout mode. She looked a lot like Mikan. It amazed them a lot. Except that Yuka had short hair.

'_They really are alike.'_

'_Like mother like daughter.'_

'_Or was it like mother and daughter?'_

'_Oh whatever… it's the same…'_

"…"

"Do you have any other relatives?" asked Natsume out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"…"

"Oh… hum… let me see."

'_Damn it. She's cute when she puts her finger on her lips.'_

'_Ehehehehehehe.'_

'_Damn you. Dare to let it out and you're __**dead**__.'_

'_What? You want to kill your __**future**__ Stepmother?'_

'_What a cute little boy.'_

"Well except that Alicia is also my cousin. I think that's all."

'_He will be good for her. But… he must pass some… __**test**__… just like __**him**__.'_

And this is how the GA people meet the Minami's and Mikan's relatives. What a good view. I really can't wait to see how things are going to be when the **he** is coming. Did I just leak something out?

* * *

**hehehehe . so what do you think about the chapter????? good???? bad???? tell me your view. i wanna know all... as i said it before the end of the chap may be not good and not "related" to what i wrote before that... so the begining of the chap... but i'm sure the beginng was something... right????**

**so for once... i will ACCEPT flames... like that i will know what you think about the chap. i wanna know so please... yes pretty please... REVIEW this chap... even if it will be the ONLY ONE you'll do in my fic... i work hard to end it... even with the temptation of internet right in front of my eyes...**


	4. Friendship and Meeting

**Sorry for the long update. but here it is. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Friendship and Meeting.**

**Some time after the Grand Revelation of Mikan's… family…**

SIGH.

That was the biggest sigh you ever heard coming from a… _**room**_.

SIGH.

There was everyone from GA, except the teachers who were… who knows. Well, the Class B was kind of dreaming, light headed… well… out of reality… if you want… I think. There weren't here anymore. There was a big eerie silence… if you exclude the permanent sighing.

SIGH.

"I can't believe it."

Oh. The silence has just been broken by… huh…

"What can't you believe, Imai?" said rudely an unhappy blond handsome boy.

"She didn't tell me anything about it."

"Oh. And what can it be?"

"Don't play with word, Nogi. You know what I mean."

"Well, not really. If I know it, I won't ask you."

Ruka was really…

'_Damn. Since when has he become a rebel?'_

'_Wow. I never knew that Ruka can be like that.'_

'_He has it in his blood.'_

Hotaru was eyeing him.

'_Oh. Damn it. She's not happy at all.'_

'_It's the first time that someone dares to talk to her like that.'_

'_I think we better not stay here.'_

'_Or we will be dead.'_

'_What's wrong with him? Why is he so… cold to me?'_

"So?"

Ruka looked at her for the first time since… the beginning of the chapter.

"She didn't tell me anything about her having relatives. And plus… she lied to me for 6 years now. And… she… I didn't see anything coming."

'_Wow. Hotaru can put feeling when she wants.'_

'_Woaaa. She's about to cry.'_

'_Do something, Ruka.'_

"Well, if she has to tell you about it, you will sell her and her cousins for money." Said **really** rudely Ruka.

Everyone was shocked by his sudden no nice reply. Their jaw was dropping on the floor. Their eyes were like… like… huh… sauce? Basket ball? Whatever you call it… I don't how to name this. Hotaru was glaring at him who was looking outside again. And adding to that, you can see behind him an unbelievable sight… it was all dark, even through he was holding his rabbit as usual. But this time the rabbit was scared by his… patting… stroking… because he was about to… - gulp – **die**.

"You know if you let your anger on Usagi (rabbit), you'll kill him in a no time, and…"

"And you can't make money with the kind of face I have right now?"

"…"

"Hupmh. No wonder she didn't tell you anything. You're hopeless and…" he looked at her eyes in eyes. "You're really selfish."

Ok. Now it's shocking how he's talking to Hotaru.

"Wh-what are you saying?"

"Well, it's right. You're always thinking about money than your friend. You **never** have showed her your **love**, your **interest** on her… all you think is **blackmail**, **money**, **invention**, and whatever it is."

It shocked everyone especially Hotaru and Natsume. His way to talk was really like… Natsume style. He was rude, cold, no sweet… that was scarier than anything. He was pissed off. It had a big impact on them since it was Nogi Ruka we were talking about. The sweetest and cutest boy was having here the biggest change in his life. It was as if he was having a… an… adolescence trouble change. (is it like that it's called?)

"So? What will you do if she told you?"

He looked at her with hard look.

"…"

"…"

"Hum… I… I…"

Hotaru looked down, hesitating. It was the first time she was like that. Well, who wouldn't since someone who you always think that was calm, nice, smiling and all, that suddenly he/she let out all of your bad habit and… and… well… blast out your true personality. She didn't know what to say. Ruka was looking hard at her. Natsume was shocked but didn't show anything of it. The others were also shocked but it was obvious since it was written all over their face. And Koko wasn't here at all… for once… he didn't try to read mind… he wasn't just here.

"Humph. You don't know."

"…"

"Let me tell you then. All you will do is as always… blackmailing her and her cousins. You will surely be worried if she told you she will go on missions but when she trains herself or with him, what will you do? You will look after her and film her. And the moment she will go to see him, you will surely take picture of her being all… **smoothly**. And then what?"

"R-Ruka." Said Yuu.

"You know like me, doing it and selling it, **someone** will feel something like killing or something else, and it will make you rich. Because his… **expression** is quite simple and… really… well… it will make you even richer. But doing it, it will make you **happy** but not her. Why you'll ask me? Well simple, because she will…"

"Ruka. Stop it." Said Natsume really worried.

"… have so many people after her and it will tired her to death. Being chased by others, being under look/glare from other, being under rumours that she's with a **teacher**… and then what? I don't think that you will help her in that thing. So that's mean you're really selfish."

As he said that Hotaru was trying hard to hold back her tears.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Stop it. So Shiki is really that clumsy?" said a fainted voice coming from outside of the room.

"Yes he is."

And suddenly the door opened and revealed adults at the door. It was the teachers and Patrick and Takashi with Alicia in his arms. They entered in and frowned.

"Huh… how come the feeling here is so… huh… bad…" said Yuka.

"Moody?" said Narumi.

"Gloomy?" said Persona.

And… Silence.

All the teachers can see was… Hotaru on the urge to cry, Ruka scary face/look, Natsume shocking and worrying look, the gang on the verge to cry too, the others shaking off their body and Koko out of the scene.

"Who is the **Kaibutsu Oujo**?" (Monster Princess)

_**(A/N: ehehehe… if someone saw the anime… that was the only thing that came to my mind right now.)**_

Everyone turned their head to a certain Koko in a cloud. He had a far away look.

"Huh… Kok-" said Anna as she was about to touch him but something stopped her.

THUD.

Everyone turned their head to the doorway. They saw a group of students and package on the ground. There was also another sound in the room right between the teachers. It was Takashi who had been… grilled? Next to him was Alicia shaking all her body out.

"W-w-where did you hear it from?" asked suddenly Mizu as her bro and sis looked away and shaking. Ryuu and Riku were shaking and holding themselves. They had a scared look.

"Huh?"

"Where did you hear it from?" asked again Mizu determined to know.

"Hum… I don't know."

"But…"

"It came by itself. Like that. By magic."

He hadn't looked at them. He was still on his far away look. He seemed to not take care… pay any attention to his surrounding.

'_Hum… where did it come from? I wonder to.'_

The Minami's looked at each others. They were scared for some reasons.

'_Hum… could it be…'_

"… it's Mikan?" said Koko out of the blue.

SHRIEK.

The windows shook. Lights switched off. The birds flew away. Leaves flew around wildly. And silence was all over the place.

'_What's wrong?'_

'_Why did they shriek like that?'_

The GA people were… looking weirdly to them. All they could see was: people shaking, holding their head and each others, crying, zombying (they look like to zombie and their soul was out of their body in anime style if you want), hiding, walking around the room and… closing the windows and doors? Well that's strange. I agree with you. Well if you think about that, of course. Well I think I'll let you imagine about the same. Since I already said how they were and… let you think who are like that. (good luck)

"I don't - hic – I don't want – hic – I don't want it – hic –" said Riku holding her twin brother as he patted her back with a terrific face.

"Me either." Said Alicia, Kaoru and Kazu as they shook all their body. Alicia was clenching to Takashi's shirt.

"Oh my god. Please don't make me **live** it ever again." Said Mizu massaging her tempt.

"I don't wanna live it too. It's too scary." Said Mélanie as she held Pikachu's arms.

"I don't wanna die. I'm too young to die under **her**." said Pikachu… out of the blue (?).

"Let's don't let her to have some alcohol as… **dessert**." Said Takashi as he took the wine bottle and searched for the **perfect** hiding place, while Alicia was climbing at his leg as if she was a… monkey.

"Yes you're right. Let's don't have her some alcohol." Said everyone at the same time.

"Eh?"

"Then let me have the pleasure to **hide** them." Said Persona.

They looked at him and backed off him suddenly. He looked like to a **ghost**. And since he was **already** white, it added to it perfect ghostie mode.

"Huh?"

"P-P-Persona?"

"I agree with. Lets him to hide them." Said from nowhere Patrick as he gave the bottle to him.

Persona then used his Alice on the bottles as they dissolved. Everyone (the GA people) was totally confused by the things.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"And what is the **alcohol** thingy?"

The Minami's, Mélanie and Pikachu looked at them and each others. They hesitated to tell them. Then Alicia went in front and middle of the room and coughed.

"Alright. Even if I don't want to, I'll tell you **a story**."

Everyone sat down when she sat between Takashi's legs.

"Once upon a time there was a girl who was smiling, happy and energetic, yet she was sad, hurtful and heart broken inside. She held everything for herself, not letting anyone to know her. She didn't even let her close friend or family to know her **true** self. She loved someone but she was so afraid of being rejected that she preferred to stay away from him. She let herself drown into the hard and black world. No one knew it. No one knew she was so hurt inside… until one day.

"She was so lovable, so happy, so beautiful. Everyone was under her charm, her natural charm. She was so nice. It was her true and beautiful feeling. Everyone was happy whenever she was beside you. She was like the sun shining it fullest light. They were the same. It was impossible to compete with her beauty. No one can be… compared with her. She was the star of everyone. The Shining Star, was she called. If only she hadn't met **him**, then… she would have been the same.

"One day, one of the most brightness day, she did her usual routine day. Smile, greeting, bumping and late, that was how her day went along. It was her way to show she was… happy. But that day, there was something new. Someone came. A new student was transferred here, in Académie des Alices. **He** was quite accepted by everyone. **He** was handsome. Yes, even too handsome. **He** in one instant caught her eyes, her soul and her… **heart**. No one was able to do it until now.

"Then they spent most of the time together. Rumours ran around the campus ground that they went out. She was the happiest girl in the campus. Nobody dared to say anything to her. Her smile was so bright. And this brightness grew even more when she knew he shared the same feeling for her. And then the rumours turned… **true**. Her happy day was at its fullest… at its… **apogee**. It was as if she was Cinderella, Snow White or Belle.

"But her tale story must end some days. And it ended on the day the most important in her life. It was her birthday. Her first birthday spending with **him**. She was the happiest girl in the campus, even of the World. But… her happy face faded away when she heard something she didn't want to. It shocked her a lot as well as her friends who were with her at that very moment.

"**He was playing with her.**

"Hearing that, she didn't want to believe it at all. But… when she saw him with another girl at that time, she didn't want to see it but she saw. It hurt her a lot. It was as if she had receives a knife right through her heart. At first she thought it was a play between friends. But when the night came along, she was waiting him. She waited. She waited. But he never came. So she went out and… and… her heart skipped. She wasn't able to stand it at all. She cried a lot that night. Strangely, everything went dark. The night was so nice and suddenly it turned out… to be a storm, even a typhoon was inside of the city. Here, in Paris, in the middle of Paris. It was the first time it happened. But her friends knew who did it because her feeling with the nature was strong enough to change everything with only snapping her fingers.

"The next days, she didn't come to class for almost 1 month. Her friends went to see her. Her family went too. But she didn't come out. She didn't open her door to them. Not even to **him**. Nobody was able to see her. But suspicious and rumours ran everywhere that she had been… **cheated**. And no one did like the idea for some reason. That was when they went to **him** to clear things up. It was odd that the boyfriend couldn't go in or see his girlfriend. But that was the day when she came back. Everyone rushed to her to know how was she. She didn't utter say a word. She just looked… blankly. She went straight to one person who hadn't dared to move from his seat.

"She was in front of him. Standing and looking at him totally blankly. She had a far away look. It was piercing… that was it seemed to look like since he winced for some strange unknown reason. The tension was hard and… unbearable, until she did something really unexpected.

"SLAP.

"She slapped him. There was a red hand mark on his cheek. She was there standing unemotional. Nothing was written on her face to show any… emotion, feeling, sadness, happiness, nervousness, breaking down… nothing was on. She looked at him eyes in eyes. He was shocked for sure. He was about to open his mouth but she turned away. At that time there was a girl coming in with her friends. They made a big ruckus as she looked at them really hardly. That girl came to him no even paying attention how the air was… no pleasant. And at that we knew what the problem was. She kissed him… not on the cheek or the forehead… but on the lips. It was the time when he took a back from his trance.

""What are you doing?" was what he said as he pushed her away from him. "Oh come on, Darling." She said with the not so **sexy** voice. It was disgusting. That girl saw her in front of him as she hugged even more. Instead of saying something she went out. The girl smiled. He tried to break away from her grip. But she didn't at least until she laughed. "What are you laughing for?" asked her to her. "Well, she seems to not love you then…"

"BOOM.

"The girl was sent to the other of the room. She was bleeding. Everyone was shocked to what they saw. It was the boy doing. He was angry. Everyone knew it. And they knew perfectly what the true but… was for her it will be hard to tell her or see. It was already hard to make her realize her feeling for him so now… everything was down.

"He went out. Searching her everywhere in the school. But not available, until he spotted someone who at the gate of the school… he neared it. He recognized her. She was getting in a car. He ran, he called her but she didn't look at him. And she left. It was late. She didn't listen to her. She didn't even look at him. She was heart broken. She didn't want to be hurt again. Then next day, they knew by the teacher she went to Japan for some… holidays and some exchange student. But here, there wasn't someone in exchange. Everyone was missing her a lot, especially him.

"But then she came back. It was temporary because of the rule. She was fine but… hurt. She felt hurt. They met each other and became friend really fast. Well to tell the truth, she wasn't the one he knew… but someone else. And that was what hurt her. He was really friendly with her than **her**. So one night, her friend took wine, alcohol from the kitchen. It was forbidden for them to drink them, even though they were already at home. But… in fact, the elders knew perfectly why it was forbidden but didn't say anything about it.

"She drank one glass. Then another one, she was forced too. But the third… it was fatal. She turned insane. She was under jealousy… angry… sadness… if you add alcohol to that… she turned to be really **scary**. She let out all of her anger on the one near her. She used her Alices. It was horrible. Everything was dark… and white… she was then called… **Kaitbusu Oujo**… or so to say… **Monster Princess**."

Silence.

No one dared to say anything. They were shocked. Yuka had her mouth opened as she held Persona by his collar.

"And you were one of her victims, right?" said Narumi looking in front of him with big eyes.

Persona nodded and sweated a little.

"When was it?" said Yuka no letting him go.

He sweated a little more.

"So?"

He sweated like anime style. He looked like to a fountain. He looked away.

"Persona." said Yuka with an impatient voice.

GULP.

'_Poor Onii-chan.'_

'_We may help him, no?'_

'…'

'_NO.'_

The Minami's were scared. They turned their look from them. Persona was pulled by Yuka as he approached from her little by little. They looked at each other, eyes in eyes.

"W-w-w-well…" he looked away but immediately he looked at her. He might be controlled by one of her Alices.

"She got drunk because of… well… she took my glass for water…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… that night was her birthday. And we celebrated it at the shop."

"It was the night when she didn't come back from Central Town, right?" said Hotaru.

"Yes. And we were about to come back when… - gulp – she took the wrong glass." He smiled… a scared smile… even if that doesn't exist.

Silence.

"And she took you as a… target?" said Yuka.

He nodded as he looked away.

Silence.

BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.

Yuka laughed holding her stomach. And she wasn't the only one, everyone was.

"I'd like to see it."

"Laugh as you want. But one day you'll feel what is to be her play thing."

They stopped.

"Eh. Why don't we just let the wine and alcohol and let them to be under her bad moody?"

"Oh. You're right, Kazu. Let's do it and let them enjoy the what-we-had-felt-time?"

Silence.

The Minami's were angry after them. They looked at each others and shut down.

'_So she feels hurt?'_

'_Who the hell is the guy?'_

'_I'm not feeling well.'_

CRACKLE. (sound of a chair falling)

Everyone turned their head to where the sound came from. There was nobody, only a chair on the ground.

"Eh?"

"What's wrong Anna?" asked Nonoko.

"Where is Koko?"

"Hum?"

"He was here just a moment ago."

She pointed to where the chair was. They looked at each other. Anna began to panic. Nonoko tried to calm her down since she was crying.

"Where has he gone? Where is he? Koko? KOKO!!!!"

Anna began hysterical. It scared everyone a lot.

"_He's alright. He just goes to toilet to puke."_ Said a little voice coming… from nowhere.

Everyone looked around but saw nobody.

"_I'm here."_

They turned their head and shrieked. They saw a little girl with black hair and black clothes. She was right in front of them. She was next to Youichi. She had put her hands around his neck as he blushed really hard. Her head was on his shoulder. She had a little smile.

"Luchia? Where have you gone? I tried to look for you but… you were nowhere to be found?" said Alicia as she knelt down in front of the two kids.

"_I was trapped in time."_ said Luchia… except her mouth hadn't moved at all.

"Oh. That must be them who made you use it, right?"

She nodded not letting go Youichi. Alicia smiled at her. She patted her head. She looked at Youichi and smirked. She got up and went to where Anna was.

"How do you know he went to toilet to puke?" said Alicia as she gave a handkerchief.

"_He said he wasn't feeling well."_

Luchia was playing with Youichi's hairs. He didn't dare to move.

"Hum. So you used it to teleport him there?"

"_Hai."_

"Hum. Will he be able to come back?"

"…"

" – Sigh – Where did you take him? I'm going to look for him."

Alicia faced Luchia as she saw Youichi with… **braid**? Alicia put her hand in front of her mouth as she coughed. Youichi was glaring at her really badly, as if glare can kill. Youichi had little braid on his head. He looked like to a little girl.

BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.

That was the last straw. No one could bear it. They laughed all their lungs out. Even Natsume tried to not laugh but he let out one or two PFF-sound from his month. Hotaru took two or three pictures of him. And the others were trying to not laugh. Suddenly, screams were heard. Youichi had released his ghosts. They were big and scary. It was his anger which was out. His ghosts went after them. They were running around the room and hiding under table. Only two persons were freaking out. it was Alicia and Luchia.

After some time, everything was back to normal. Except that Luchia was playing, this time, with his ghosts. She was grabbing one of them and hugged him. It surprised Youichi. She was smiling. Her smile was bright, the same as Mikan's. It made the little boy blushing. He turned his head away but ended up to show his face to Natsume. The older boy smirked at him which made his chibi form to glare at him. Everyone saw it and looked at each others.

Then they laughed all together. It made Luchia surprised as the ghosts went away from her grip and disappeared. She wanted to cry but looked at Youichi's smile. She blushed and grabbed his neck. He shrieked and fell down. She was on top of him but sleeping on him.

"What's going on here?" said a voice coming from the doorway.

They turned their head and saw a brunette girl looking at them oddly (weirdly). Her eye brow was up. Right behind her was a pale look blond (mustard) boy. He had his hand on his month. And he seemed he wanted to puke at any moment. Anna recognized him and went to him.

"Koko!"

"URGH."

She stopped on her way as Mikan did the stop sign to her. She took from nowhere a bucket and showed it in front of Koko, who instantaneously threw up in. Mikan sighed.

"Mochu, Yuu, can you put Koko on the sofa there?" she pointed to a sofa at her right side.

"Anna, you will be in charge to take care of him. So you'll stay with him tonight."

Anna nodded. Mochu and Yuu held Koko while the bucket flew in air following them. Koko was now on the sofa. He was really pale. The bucket was right besides him. Anna sat at his feet. She was worried.

"Mikan? Could it be that he…"

"Yes."

The Minami's looked at each others. Mikan looked around and spotted some food left. She snapped as they disappeared. She then looked around the room. She saw that it was upset down. She once again snapped and all was in ordered. She then turned to Koko and Anna.

"Are the room in ordered?"

"Yes. We just finished taking care of them." Said Mizu.

"Alright. Then Anna, I will send you to your room with Koko. Once there you'll find everything to take care of him. Just be careful to not panic."

Anna nodded as she held Koko's hand. Mikan snapped which made Anna and Koko disappeared, as well as the bucket. Everyone looked at her. She seemed really calm but she was kind of… **anxious**.

"Mikan?" said Nonoko.

"He can read."

"What?"

"My mind… he can read it…"

She sat down. She bit her lower lips as her look showed anxious all over. Suddenly she put her hands on her face.

"Mi-"

"ARGH."

She brutally got up which made Kazu falling down because he as the one who tried to approached her. She was pissed off.

"Damn it."

"No swear Mikan. Please?" said Yuka as she cried anime style.

"I hate this state. If it goes on, I won't be able to stand it at all. No… better than that… I'm **vulnerable** from all kind of attack."

She walked here and there and around the room. It was twirling, sparkling and pissing the group. Of course, who says **pissing** says Hotaru wrap… yes. You guess it.

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

"No it's better for you to not shout at me because I shot you for no reason." Said a pissing off Hotaru as you can see three to four vein popped on her head.

Mikan looked at her as she looked back at her. There was a flashing light between them. Suddenly the tension diseased brutally. Mikan and Hotaru looked at each other. It scared everyone a lot, except that the Minami's were afraid that something bad will happen soon. Suddenly, tears fell down from Mikan's eyes. She was crying with a hurt look.

Hotaru felt hurt too as she saw her crying. She wanted to hug her but Mikan disappeared, leaving Hotaru with her hand in air and shocked.

"I knew that will happen sooner or later." Said an annoyed and angry Yuka.

"Yu-Yuka." Shuddered Patrick.

"Are you really her best friend?" she walked to Hotaru.

"How can you be **so** emotionless? Aren't you worried? Aren't you frustrated that she cried? Why aren't you saying something?" shouted Yuka as she cried and fell on her knees.

Patrick and Narumi went to her to calm down.

"... –om?"

"Eh?"

"Where is her room?" said Hotaru with her bangs on her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Later in the dark… with 8 people…**

"Hum… are you sure it's here?" asked Ruka.

"It's pretty dark." Said Nonoko shaking as she held Sumire's arm, who nodded.

"…"

"Hotaru-chan?" called Yuu all blue.

_**(FB) "Where is her room?" asked Hotaru.**_

"_**Well…" said Kazu sweating as his bro and sis turned their head really anxious.**_

"_**Where is it?" said an angry pissed off Hotaru.**_

" – _**Gulp – Her room is three floors above… then go to your left side, after passing six rooms on your right side, wallk in the alley on your left. Go in till you encounter the dead end. Go through the door on your right without opening it. After go to the window and jump down it. Let yourself fall in. Then you will be in the indoor, walk straight line as you pass some pillars. When you reach two red black pillars on each side of you, stop in front and wait five minutes. A door will appear, go in. and go to the other door in. Knock three times. Open it slightly, really slightly. Sit down around the table and no where else. And wait. After that, I don't know what will happen."**_

"…"

"_**But if you didn't reach till the red black pillars… then scream out of your lungs, someone will come get you." Added Kaoru. (End FB)**_

"It's dark pitch." Said Nonoko.

"It's scary." Said Sumire.

"Is it far?" asked Mochu.

"Is it ok to go on?" asked Yuu.

Veins popped out.

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

"If you are scared, then scream and go back." Said Hotaru really pissed off as she walked away leaving 4 corpses lying down with big bumps.

Then they walked again without complaining. Ruka was behind her patting his rabbit's head which seemed scared. Nonoko, Yuu, Sumire and Mochu were behind rubbing their bumps. And Natsume was with Youichi.

"Are you sure it's ok for you to come, Youichi?" asked Natsume.

"Him?"

_**(FB) "Ok. Then I'm going…" said Hotaru.**_

"_**We're coming too." Said Ruka as Natsume and him went near her.**_

"_**Me Too." Said Nonoko and Sumire.**_

"_**Us either." Said Yuu as Mochu nodded.**_

"_**I'm oming too." Said a little voice.**_

_**They turned their head and saw Youichi determined.**_

"_**Youichi?" said Natsume.**_

_**Youichi did a step as he felt that the hands which had been clenched onto him released him. He turned his head and saw Luchia with a sad look as she turned herself to Alicia.**_

"_**Go." Said Alicia smiling slightly.**_

_**Youichi looked at Luchia and walked to Natsume.**_

"_**See you." Said he to Luchia.**_

"_**Hum." Was the only thing she said with her face in Alicia's skirt. (End FB)**_

"I want to see Okaa-san."

"Hn."

They caught up with the others.

The group had already passed the three floors, the six rooms and the dark alley. Now they were right in front of the **go-through-the-door-without-opening-it**. They looked at it then Hotaru went first and they followed her. To the windows now. They opened it as they saw a bright moon in front of them. They jumped down becauseHotaru did.

They were, like Kazu said it, in the indoor. It looked like to a basement. There were many candles and pillars. They walked between pillars with differents colours passing by flashy colour to the darker one. They walked for 10 minutes or maybe more. As long as they walked in, the candles switched off when the passed them.

Suddenly, Hotaru stopped. They looked in front because her head was up. They saw the **two-red-black-pillars**. And they waited.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5.

A door appeared. It was dark brown. It had a drawing on it. It was about angels giving flowers to… devils (?). They went in as it closed by itself. There was another door. The room was big and the door was really far from them. There was nothing in the room. No table, no chair, no window, no light but strangely the room was lit… only a door was in.

In front of the door, Hotaru knocked three times and opened it **slightly**. They went in. They found a dark room bathing in the moon light which came from the big window in front of them. They saw a table in the middle of the room. They sat down and looked around.

They saw there was a kitchen, a big TV, a sofa, several book shelves and nothing else. There wasn't any light, any picture and nothing else. Only the necessary was in. It was as if no one lived here. It was an abandoned house, if it was one.

Suddenly a door opened, which they didn't see. The door was at the right side of the one they came from. A raven short haired girl appeared from it. She must be on her 13th years old. She was wearing a white shirt long sleeves and a blue jean. She walked to them. As she neared them, Natsume stood up making his chair falling. They looked at him. Ruka was surprised by his attitude as he looked back at the girl. When she was under the moon light bath, he also stood up brutally making his chair too falling.

The gang looked at the girl back and saw she had the same eyes as Natsume. They immediately knew why their strange attitude. She was…

"Aoi?" said Natsume.

"Oh. Natsume-nii-san?" said a little voice.

The room was now lit by the moon. They saw clearly who she was. She was Hyuuga Aoi, the little sister of Natsume.

"Nii-san!"

"Aoi!"

She ran to him as he caught her and hugged her. They didn't see each other for 6 to 8 years now. And now they were met up again. They pulled apart from each other and looked how they were.

"You grew up a lot."

"Of course. I'm on my grown path."

They laughed and hugged each other again.

"Oh. Ruka-chan."

"Hi. Aoi-chan."

She hugged him as he smiled at her.

"It's been a long time since we saw each other?" said Ruka.

"Yeah."

She looked around and bowed to the gang as Ruka introduced her to them. When Ruka introduced Hotaru, Aoi looked at her deeply and bowed. It was an odd attitude. And they wondered why she took a long time to bow.

"So how are you doing?" asked Aoi.

"Oh. Fine. And you?" said Natsume back to his cool attitude.

"Oh. Me? I'm doing well, really well."

She smiled and the others, except Hotaru and Natsume, were anxious… physically.

"Hum…" Natsume began his speaking but was taken back by Ruka.

"How come you're here?"

"Oh. Onee-chan asked me to stay here, a month ago."

"Onee-chan? A month ago?"

"Yes. Mikan-nee-chan saved me one night and I was on coma since then. But I got up two months ago and then I was on a re-education with Alicia-nee-chan and Luchia-chan."

"…"

"Oh. Of course, since my coma time, I was in France."

Aoi said her story happily as the others were surprised what they heard. Mikan helped her that they knew already, but her being in France since then, they didn't know it at all. And maybe, Luchia was sad for Youichi to go was because she was afraid he will fall for her, because Aoi was really a beautiful girl. But her beauty didn't affect Youichi at all.

When Hotaru was about to ask her something, they heard a scream, an awful scream. Aoi turned around really afraid. She ran to the door she came from as the gang followed her. Suddenly they heard a crash sound.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Screamed Aoi as she shielded herself with her arms.

The gang came o her when they saw a vase flower flying through the room. It crashed on the wall right behind them.

"Mikan-nee-chan, please, calm down."

Another things flying came. This time it was a book. They avoided it. Mikan was hysterically… **crazy**. She threw everything she found or near her. Suddenly a knife came from nowhere. It went to Aoi. She couldn't avoid it. It was too late. Natsume couldn't do anything.

CLING. TING.

The knife had hit something since it was now on the ground as well as some others things. It was one of Hotaru's inventions.

"**Invention n°0198: "Manual Barrier". As its name, it protects you against any harm, whether fire, ice, life materials, like books or knives. It only costs 900 rabbits." **Said Hotaru to nobody, obviously.

"You talk to nobody again. It's a bad habit of yours." Said Ruka as they sweated.

"But it's cheap… for once."

Everyone fell anime style and sweat dropped, excluding Ruka, Hotaru and Mikan, who was still throwing things.

"Well, it's an old invention."

"Eh?"

"I didn't put it on sale because it wasn't useful, except in this kind of situation or during a couple fighting."

"Oh. I see. And right, it's useless." Said Ruka emotionless making Hotaru glaring at him… **murderously**.

"Hum. Hello? I don't think it's time for his kind of thing… we have a hysterical girl trying to **kill** us." Said Natsume as he was surprised that these two were talking as if nothing was happening and that was shocked about his own attitude… he was kind of panicking.

Hotaru stopped looking at Ruka. She turned her look to Mikan who had stopped throwing things knowing danger was out… for now. And to tell the truth, Mikan wasn't really throwing things, it was in fact her Telepathy Alice which had done everything. I think I didn't mention it earlier. She did a step and things came back to them. The barrier was still on. So it was ok… for now.

"Hold it, Nogi." Shouted Hotaru.

"Wha-"

Suddenly Hotaru threw a box with antennas to Ruka who caught it before crashing on the ground. Hotaru ran out of her invention as the things were now targeting her.

"Hotaru!"

Things, especially knives, came to her really fast. Surprinsingly, she dodged them all. It was the first time they saw **the-needed-everything-girl** doing something without using her inventions… maybe she might have hide them… somewhere?

"After all she cares about her a lot." Muttered Aoi.

Natsume turned his head to his little sister, who was watching every dodge and movement of her. He was surprised to hear something like that coming from her mouth. He saw suddenly a ball forming in her right palm. It was a grey pure white ball which suddenly turned red. Natsume frowned as well as the others who saw it.

"But it's not enough to prove me how she can do for her. Let's see what she can against **it**."

She threw her ball as we can see it passing through the barrier without breaking it and divided itself into several sharps (knives). They went to Hotaru.

"AOI!!!" shouted Natsume as he **jumped** on her and fell but it didn't stop the attack.

"HOTARU, BHIND YOU!!" shouted Ruka.

Hotaru turned slightly as she saw them near her. She was able to dodge them except she was touched by one sharp on her left arm. But it didn't stop at that. They came back to her. She dodged them once again but she was quite tired.

"What are you doing?" shouted Natsume on top of Aoi.

"Get up, onii-chan."

"No. Not until you stop it?"

She turned her head away, to where Hotaru and Mikan were.

"I can't."

"What?"

"…"

She watched the scene, as well as the others. She was looking at Hotaru's every moves. Until…

"NOW." shouted she as her eyes grew bigger.

At that time the sharps went really fast to Hotaru form one side. She waited them. Instead of hitting her, they separated into two equals groups and went on her sides, and passed her. They went to Mikan who was scared of something, crying and holding her head. Screams were heard in the room. Hotaru ran to her as she was able to arrive before the things to. She was hugging Mikan. she was protecting her with all her body.

"MIKAN!"

"HOTARU!"

Aoi smirked. The knives went to them. The gang closed their eyes and shouted their name again. The knives approached them by seconds. And…

**Nothing**.

The knives disappeared when they passed through them. The gang was stunned. They stayed like that for a long time. they came to their sense when they heard claps hands.

CLAP. CLAP. CLAP.

"Congratulation. You just pass my approval to let you be, who she called, her **best friend**." Said Aoi.

They looked at her with questions marks.

"Now, you can get up, onii-chan. You're heavy or you want me to die under your weight?"

"Huh… Oh… Ah… Right. Sorry."

Natsume got up from her as she stood up. She dusted her clothes then walked to Hotaru. The barrier wasn't here anymore. But Ruka was still holding the antennas box.

"Sorry for that. But I wanted to see how much can do Mikan-nee-chan's best friend. After all, I heard that Imai Hotaru was certainly a genius but was a damn **cold-hearted**, like my bro, **girl**. And after what I heard she hit Mikan-nee-chan with one **funny stange gun** and used her as a **guinea pig**. That's not nice at all. But since you were able to calm her down with only a hug and were almost sacrifice yourself by protecting her, I think I will let you be by her side a little longer. Said Aoi as she covered Mikan who had calmed down and fell asleep.

"Let's go sleep and we'll talk about it tomorrow."

They looked at each others and nodded. Aoi was at the door way waiting for their answer.

"Alright this way, then."

Aoi leaded the way to the other room and went to the exit.

"We'll sleep here."

"Eh?"

They looked at each others confused. Well, as some of you had guessed it, it was the big room where there was nothing in, right after the dark brown door. That was what they thought. Aoi snapped three times as things began to show up. In fact, it was **them** who was appearing in another room. It was filled of things. The total opposite from where they were: meuble, table, chair and else. The room was white and flashy. It almost blinded them. They looked around and saw two persons in.

"Aoi."

"Alicia-nee-chan."

"ARGH."

THUD.

The last sound was Youichi's scream as he fell down when someone had pushed him. I was Luchia who was **clenching**-**hugging** him. He looked at her confused.

"Luchia-chan?" said Aoi.

Luchia turned her head to Aoi who was worried. She looked sad and put back her head on Youichi's chest. Aoi was surprised by her action but then chuckled making the little girl looking at her from the corner of her eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't take him away from you." Said Aoi in **french** as she patted her head.

Luchia nodded and looked at Youichi who didn't understand a word, same for the others excluding Natsume. She kissed him on his cheek. He blushed.

Aoi and Alicia put up the bad in the middle of the room. There was a kitchen, the **looking-like-living-room**. There were 10 mattresses, 5 in 2 lines. _**(A/N: I'm not sure how Japanese call it but I think it's tatami.)**_

"How is she doing?" asked Alicia in **French **as she put covers.

"She falls asleep." Answered Aoi in **French**.

"You…"

"Yes."

"So?"

"It's alright. Let's just time to fix things by itself."

"…"

"I can see she **really** cares."

" – Sigh – "

"What's wrong?"

"Well…"

"…"

"Aunt Yuka is angry after her. But if you say we must let time to do its work, then… I believed what you say. But on the contrary… you know how things will end to."

"Yes, I know."

Aoi and Alicia talked to each others in **French **leaving the others anxious and not understanding.

"Ano…"

"Hum?"

"There are only 10 matresses." Said Yuu.

"Yes."

"But we are 11."

"…"

"Oh… but I'm not sleeping here." Said Alicia.

"Eh?"

"I have my own room. And I'm living in this house."

"Ah. Right." Yuu blushed as he fixed his glasses on his nose.

After a while, they finally finished putting the 10 tatamis.

"Alright. I will get going. I'll come by to wake you up or Aoi will do, like that we will eat together and going to visit the outside. Alright?"

"Yes."

"Then, good night! And be a goog girl, Luchia."

"_Hn."_

"Good night!"

Alicia disappeared after snapping one time. The room grew silent, which was broken by a sigh.

"That was good you were able to cross the **indoor**."

"Eh?"

"Well, it's really rare that strangers can do it. Even the family members can't cross it without meeting Bijoux."

"Bijoux?"

"Yes. She's Kaya-nee-chan's pet. She lives in the **indoor**."

"…"

_**(A/N: for those who are lost with the indoor, it's where they have to walk between pillars.)**_

"Well, you'll meet her some others days, but since she didn't come out, that must mean she trusts you guys."

"…"

"Hum… Let's say that she's the guardian of the **indoor**. It depends on her if the door must appear or not. That's why it's hard to get here."

"And it's dangerous." Said Hotaru out of the blue.

Everyone looked at her. To tell you they were in beds and light was off, so it's dark.

"I saw skeletons on our way."

"OH. That must be the guys who tried to break in and take some precious things."

Everyone, excluding Aoi and Hotaru, turned white and you can see verticals lines behind their head.

"Oh. Is that so?"

They stayed silent. The only thing they heard was Aoi's chuckled.

"Hum. Aoi, your Alice?" said Natsume.

"Yes. Whjat is it?"

"Is it possible your Alice is Ice?"

"…"

Chuckle.

"What is it?

"Well, everyone says it."

"…"

"It looks like to Ice at first but unfortunately, it's Fire my Alice."

"What?"

"Well, at first, we thought it was it when I woke up but all thanks to one-chan who helped me these two months at controlling and knowing all about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Onee-chan came immediately when I woke up. She was the one who assisted me on my re-education and all."

"But you said Lee-san was the one who…"

"_We only followed her orders."_ Said Luchia.

"Eh?"

"_She asked us to stay beside Aoi to make sure if she's alright and we inform her every move and progress of hers."_

"So she was with you since you were awoken?"

"Yes, she was."

Everyone stayed silent as Aoi played with a doll and Luchia cuddled herself in Youichi's arms. She had put her head on his shoulder and she slept in the same tatami… well hers was stick with his.

"So that means…"

"… each time she disappeared…"

"… was because of…"

"… me who had gotten a…"

"… _problem on controlling…"_

"… her Alice properly."

Everyone turned their head brutally… no they lifted their head up since they were lying down. They saw a silhouette with long hair. They were about to shout when they realized who it was.

"Mi-Mikan?"

Yes, it was Sakura Mikan in her ghost mode. She was standing there where Alicia had disappeared a moment ago. She was holding a something like a blanket which was bigger than her. They heard that she was… **crying**?

"Onee-chan… could it be…"

Aoi was cut by her sudden move. She was slipping between them as if she was a ghost. She went to Aoi's tatami. She then disappeared under the cover. She was sniffing. They saw her head plotted in her arms. Luchia got up and went to them. Youichi followed her.

I think I need to describe how the tatamis are setting up here. I said there was 10's. There are two rows and face to face. From where Mikan appeared:

Sumire / Mochu

Nonoko / Yuu

Aoi / Natsume

Hotaru / Youichi

Ruka / Luchia

Now when Mikan is in, from the opposite way of where she is and by row: Ruka, Hotaru, Aoi, Mikan, Luchia, Youichi / Sumire, Nonoko, Natsume, Yuu, Mochu. Now back to the story.

"It's alright. Now, things are gone. Don't need to worry much. Don't think anymore. And your mind is free from this nightmare time. Sleep well, while I guard your dream door for you. I'm here for you. **We are here for you.**" Sang Aoi as Mikan fell asleep, same for Luchia and Youichi.

Everything was silent. No sniff no cry. Nothing was heard in the room. Suddenly someone sat up. Of course it was Hotaru, Nonoko, Sumire, Ruka, Yuu and Mochu.

"Ao-"

"Shut up and sleep." Said rudely and arrogantely the only boy not up.

"She's sleeping too."

"…"

"Now go to sleep and we'll talk about it later."

Everyone looked at Natsume. He had his eyes opened then closed them. He moved a little to find a proper way to sleep.

RUSTLE. (clothes and covers movement.)

* * *

**What do you think???? they make up now. i'm feeling better. i wasn't to let these two to have a fight till the end. not me at all. well... maybe i wanted to but no their friendship here is a real need. Please Review. that would be great.  
**


	5. Meet WHO!

**Here the new chapter. it was fast. enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meet WHO?!**

"-p!"

"…"

"-id… t… p!"

"Zzzzzzz."

"I SAID GET UP OR BE MY BREAKFAST!"

"ARGH."

Six persons got up… sat up brutally as they looked like to… crab… bushes… witches… and…something else.

"You mustn't have to shout like that. – sipping coffee – look at them now. They are panicking." Said a man voice who was reading the news paper. (what a man attitude he has here… or is it a husband one?)

"Oh. Quick it, will you onii-chan? They have to get up if they didn't want that to happen. And plus… I called them none less time." said a not happy girl, all grumpy and wearing an apron.

"I'm hungry, Aoi. Let's doing breakfast before she gets up." Said a little girl who was tugging her apron.

"Yeah. I'm hungry too." Said a boy voice who was sitting on the **reading-news-paper-man**'s laps.

" – Sigh – Alright, let's go down. And you," she pointed to the 6 persons. "you better tidy this room and prepare yourself. the bathrooms are there." She pointed behind her two doors near the kitchen. And your things are there." She pointed this time to where the reading man was sitting to some boxes.

As you guess it, the 4 persons up were Aoi, Luchia, Natsume and Youichi. Not to offence anyone, but the picture the just gave us… they look like to a family reunion. And I'm serious. Aoi was pissed off, Luchia hungry, Natsume cool and Youichi boried and worried.

"Why didn't you just call us normally?" said an annoying voice with a… **bush messy hair**!

"What? Are you kidding me? I called you for 15 minutes already and you didn't get up at all."

"Well, what if **SHE** got up?"

"Oh. Don't worry about it because she's already up before I do."

"Hm."

They turned their head and saw someone under the cover moving like a snake. Then a head popped out of it. It was hairs the first thing they saw. Then hands came which removed them aside. A **sleepy**-**tired** face was showed up in chibi form as she rubbed her eyes.

"Aoi, I'm hungry. I want 3 sunny-side-up, 5 bacons and 7 breads crusty. Please." Said she in **french**.

"Yes, one-chan."

" – Yawn – Call me when you're done, 'K?"

Mikan rolled herself in her bed as she shivered a little even if she covered herself with the blanket.

"Yes."

Aoi disappeared. Luchia went to Mikan. She took a blanket and covered it on her.

"Thank you, Luchia."

Chuckle.

"_Let's go Youichi."_

She ran to him and took his hand.

"_And you better not wake her up. Tidy your bed, put it in that corner (_beside the window_), change yourself, snap one time and come to the living room. Do. Not. Disturb. Big. Sister."_

They all nodded. Luchia and Youichi disappeared as they held hands. They stayed silent for a moment when they heard a rustle coming from where Natsume was. He was still reading the news paper. They looked at him.

"What are you waiting for? She won't be happy if you're not done when she finished breakfast."

In one instant they went to the bathrooms. Girls in one, and boys in another.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**In Girl's bathroom…**

"Was that me or they looked like to a family?" said Sumire as she brushed her teeth.

"No. You're right." Confirmed Nonoko as she took off her pyjamas.

"…"

Sumire and Nonoko stopped what they were doing as they looked at Hotaru who was brushing her hairs.

"What?"

"Hum… well… it's not to say it but…" said Nonoko but hesitated to continue.

"You looked like to a bush." Said Sumire looking amusing.

"…"

SHINE.

BOUM.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**In Boy's bathroom…**

"They looked good together, don't you think?" said Mochu brushing his hair… as if he had.

"If you don't count the fact that they are family." Said Yuu as he wept his glasses.

"…"

Mochu and Yuu looked at Ruka who was… **chuckling**.

"What?"

"Ruka… your hair…" said Yuu as he looked above Ruka.

"No. It's not only his hair. It's his appearance." Said Mochu with a smirk.

"What?" said a confusing Ruka.

"You look like to a crab." Said the two of them.

Ruka turned blue as they heard a BOUM sound in the other room.

"Oh. It seems she killed them." Said Ruka out of the blue with a… **devil smirk** which scared the two boys.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Back to the room... Natsume's POV…**

'_WoW. It has been what… 7 years since I saw her and she has real bad mood in the morning. Good thing that with __**his**__ training morning and night, I'm used to get up early. But today I thought I had one of those damn training. It's a damn habit of mine._

_But I had a great view of something amazing.'_

_**(A/N: In a flash, Natsume remembered the look of Hotaru and Ruka when they woke up. He smirked as he sipped his coffee.)**_

Hum. I took them like that. I will be rich… no… I'll do some goodies with them. I was thinking how much they will cost. I was thinking to who I'll sell them to.

I was thinking to various people. But the only one that came in my mind was: the sponsors of that girl, that damn gay teacher and the animals in the Northern Wood… they will rush by to have him like that.

'_It's the first time I saw Ruka like that. They look good together.'_

BOUM.

I looked to the door, where the girls went to. I smirked.

'_In fact, it's a rare sight to see the Ice Queen and the Animals Lover to be like that. So it's better for me to do it in their back or I'm dead for sure. I'll do when they aren't near me… or maybe I'll do by internet. Yeah by internet. That will be easy and not noticeable… until we get back home.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ten minutes later… after the BOUM sound… Normal POV...  
**

"So everyone is ready?" said Natsume not looking up and still in his news paper.

"Yeah, we are." Said emotionless Hotaru but pissed off.

Natsume folded the news paper and put it under his arms. He got up and sipped for the last time his coffee.

"Alright, let's go."

They already tidied their bed. The only thing leaving behind was Mikan who still sleeping. Natsume then snapped once and they found themselves in the dark room. They then went to the living where they smelt a sweet and good scent of cooking.

"Oh. You're here. Can you please help me with the plates? Take them and put them on the table. I don't have much place to cook anymore."

They heard a voice. It was Aoi who was in the kitchen with Anna. They were cooking but like she said, there wasn't any plate at all to cook anything or cut. The girls took the plates and put them on table. Luchia and Youichi had put the utensils already. They saw Koko in. Now the boys where waiting. They didn't know what to do except talking to Koko who was feeling better. Not until Aoi shouted at them and ordered them to do something instead of standing there and doing nothing.

"OI. Instead of standing like that, come help me with these breads." Shouted Aoi.

"HAI. MADAM."

They went to the kitchen. It was big enough to have at least… 50 people fitting in. they saw everything that could be eaten and done with. She had done all kid of breakfast: western, Chinese or Japanese… well Asian if you want. After 5 minutes, all things were out and they were waiting to be eaten. They were all fuming even after been out for 5 minutes already. Aoi removed her apron as she verified if everything was out and done. She clapped her hands and smiled.

"Sit down. And don't you dare to touch anything yet." Said she as she sat down.

"Mikan-onee-chan, breakfast is done."

She said it… almost muttered. Suddenly they heard a pop. They turned their head and saw Mikan who was sitting between Luchia and Aoi. She was dressed up, cleaned and straight (her hair). Everything was perfect. It was as if she was up since hours ago. Mikan was wearing a big dark blue sweater (polo neck) with a jean. Her hair was strangely black and pretty long than usual. Oh, did I mention it in the previous chapter that Mikan was able to change her appearance… which means that her hair can be black or brown, as well as her eyes which can be chocolate or crimson red. Sorry if I didn't.

She then began to eat as Aoi and Luchia did the same. Everyone ate silently. They didn't know what they should say.

"Today we will go visit the Tower Eiffel, then we'll go to the Cathedral Notre-Dame. After that we will do some shopping in Les Halles." Said Mikan calmly.

"Huh. Can we… go… outside?" asked Nonoko.

"Yes. Here we can go outside like we want. Whether for shopping or playing. It's not like in Japan, we are free to do whatever we want to."

They stayed once again silent.

"So how are you, Koko?" asked Mochu to feel at ease.

"Huh. Oh. I'm fine. All thanks to Anna and to the medicine you gave, Mikan." answered Koko.

Mikan nodded as she ate her sunny side up.

"Koko?" called Mikan.

"Yes?"

"Hum… nothing."

They looked at her wondering what she wanted. It seemed that Aoi and Luchia knew what the matter was.

'_I won't say anything. So you don't need to worry much.'_

'_Thank you.'_

They then saw Mikan had a relieved look as Koko nodded and smiled a little. Now they knew that something was up between them. But they didn't say anything.

They finished eating. They cleaned up the table, the room and the kitchen. Then they heard some noise coming from outside.

"What's going on?" shouted Mikan.

She went to the door as the others were standing in the middle of the room. She opened the door when...

"ARGH."

A man appeared behind the door. He scared her. Mikan was on the floor. She was shivering. Aoi was shocked to see the man. He was blond hair, brown eyes and tall to 1 metre 86. He was wearing a blue marine polo with a jean. He looked into Mikan's eyes. It was as if he was hypnotized by her gaze. He bent down as he blocked her from moving away with his right hand above her head. His legs were between hers. The other hand was to her waist. She couldn't move away from him.

"**Kévin?"** muttered Mikan enough to be heard by the others.

He approached her little by little. Their position was totally awkward. Any thought could be welcome to it. If she had a boyfriend, sure scandal will be held here. But good thing she wasn't… not yet. But as he approached her, everyone could feel **danger** in air. He was now an inch away from her mouth.

3… 2… 1…

BAM.

The scene changed. Mikan was in Natsume's arms as fire was in front of them. Aoi was below them as she held a fire sword. (Where does it come from?) Luchia was standing besides Aoi as ghosts were around her, more precisely a snake. Alicia was besides Luchia with her leg up as she had fight someone K.O. and Hotaru was besides Natsume with her Baka Upgrading Gun in hand. But, the boy was out of the sight. He was behind some wines as protection. So you can guess that his Alice was Plant Manipulation, just like Misaki-sensei.

He looked at Mikan with a hurt look. Mikan clenched herself on Natsume's arms as she hid her face on his back. She was about to cry. Aoi and Alicia stood normally. They looked at the boy with a murderous look.

"What are you doing here, Kévin?" asked Alicia.

"I heard **she** was back." Answered Kévin.

"How did you come here?" asked Aoi.

"Like they did." Answered he as he pointed to the gang.

"…"

Aoi was anxious. Alicia was shocked. Luchia was shivering. Hotaru and Natsume tried hard to figure out who he was. Youichi went to Luchia as she clenched herself in his arms. (Kawaii!!!)

"You are Ferdinand Kévin. 17 years old. Kaya-san's ex-boyfriend. Cheat on her. Playboy. And now you're… after Mikan." said Koko who tried hard not to puke but unfortunately for him, he puked in a bucket that Anna was holding.

"Ex-boyfriend?" said the gang.

'_So he must be __**the**__ one.'_

'_He hurt Kaya-san's feeling.'_

'_But she still feels something for him.'_

'_How did he know how to come here? She never let him to go out of the main living room?'_

"Bijoux… What have you done to Bijoux?" shouted Aoi crying.

"If… if you did some… thing bad to… Bijoux… I won't forgive you." Said she crying hardly.

Some fire balls appeared from nowhere. Aoi was crying even more. But she was calm down by someone who had taken her in **his** arms.

"It's alright. She's safe. You don't need to worry that much. As you said, Bijoux would only people on who she estimated to trust. If he's here… so she trusts him. So don't cry anymore, ok?"

" – sniff – yes – sniff – Kazu-kun."

"Alright."

He carried Aoi bridal style. He turned his head to Natsume who nodded. Then he turned to Alicia.

"Alicia…"

"Leave it to me. Go take her to your room. She would feel at ease than here."

"Hn."

He disappeared through the windows. The atmosphere in the room was dense… no… tense.

"What do you want?" asked Alicia.

"I wanted to see her."

"By forcing her in a kiss?"

"…"

"Listen. We don't want her to be hurt as you hurt **her**. So now get lost."

"Why? Because she got **someone**?"

"Wh-… huh…"

Alicia didn't understand what he meant by but her question had been answered by Koko.

"He means Natsume."

Alicia looked at him then to Natsume.

'_Is he really her…'_

'_No he's not. But we expect he does.'_

'_Huh? What do you mean?'_

'_Well, they have a hard time to accept their feeling to each other… well they are stubborn.'_

'_WoW. Strange to say it but they remind me someone.'_

'_Kaya-san?'_

'_Yes.'_

After some minutes of silence, Mikan came back to her sense, still clenching onto Natsume. He felt her moving. He looked at her. She was watching with… **sweet** eyes to Kévin. It hurt Natsume. He released her a little but she clenched even more onto him.

'_What's wrong with her? Who is that guy to her? She seems to like him? I knew it was an unrequited love the moment I knew I fell for her.'_

He looked at her then to him who was also looking at him.

'_Damn for all of the guys, why must it be __**him**__?'_

"OUCH. Damn you. Don't shout like that you two stupid lovey-dovey guys. It hurts. I'm sick if ya don't know." Shouted Koko who was holding his head and made everyone looked at him.

"K-Koko?" called Anna scared because he had a **strange ****murderous** look.

"What are you saying, buddy?" said Mochu.

Instead of answering his question, Koko went to Natsume. He punched him hard on the cheek which made Kévin smirked at the view. Natsume fell down with Mikan still in his arms.

"What the…"

He couldn't finish his **swearing ****question** because Koko was walking to the other guy. And the gang had flinched when they saw a creepy smile on his face. He also hit the boy's face. He fell down.

"EH?"

The two wanted to use their Alice to **KILL** Koko. But for strange reason they couldn't use their Alice.

"Don't ever think you can use it. And don't shout at her. She's asleep. And we need to go up before Azumi-san screw us to death."

Koko took Anna's hand (he came back inside of the room) and pulled her out of the room as he snapped 2 times and disappeared. Everyone looked at him. It was strange how he acted towards Natsume. It's an ok for the Kévin but not with Natsume. It was sure he will be a dead man later.

"He's right. We better go up or we're dead." Said Alicia who was anxious.

"We will talk about it later. And don't ever try to come near **her**. Understand?"

"Hmph."

Kévin looked at Mikan with sad look then to Natsume with a hatred glare. He then turned around and disappeared.

"Luchia…"

"_I'm doing it right away."_

Luchia disappeared and appeared as she had a gun in hands. She pointed it to where wines were.

"_Bou. Bou. Bou."_

Ok. I agree what I did here was strange. But it was a… let say… a password to put on work the gun. A ball came out of it and everything disappeared. No dust, no wines, nothing was left behind.

"Alright, come near me. And Natsume carry her, please."

Natsume did as she said. Everyone gathered around her. And in one split of second, the room wasn't here. They found themselves… surrounded by trees.

"AAAAAH. Finally you are here. We were worried." Shouted an angry voice.

"Sorry. We had a **little** problem."

"Yeah. They told us." Said Mizu.

"How is she?" asked Narumi.

"She's fine. Only asleep." Said Koko.

"Alright. Then, go in the bus. We'll go to Tower Eiffel. Hyuuga sit beside her, will you?" said Jinno.

"Alright, everyone goes in… - blah – blah – blah – "

(I skip it. Now go to Tower Eiffel. YEAH…)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**After 10 minutes of riding…**

"Damn… we're in traffic." Said Yuka.

"…"

"Grrr. If only you…"

"YUKA."

"WHAT?"

"Shut up."

"Wh-"

"I want to puke."

"Me too."

Everyone was feeling sick all of a sudden, even the gang and the teachers. The Minami's were also feeling bad. Only Aoi, Kazu, Luchia, Mikan, Natsume and Youichi weren't sick. The driver was also… sick. That was strange. But since he was sick, it was…

"Luchia… it's better for you to let me drive?" said Kazu turning blue.

"_No."_ said she rudely.

"Luchia… a policeman can stop us and…" said Aoi as white as snow.

"_No."_ said she even more rudely.

"You like drive." Said Youichi out of the blue.

"_Yes."_ Answered she sweetly with hearts around her and a big smile.

Everyone fell and sweated anime style.

"Oh. I want to puke."

Everyone turned their head as they heard it. You'll tell me that everyone was saying. But what if I say it was Hotaru who said it. It's another story we have here.

"You really wanna puke?" asked Ruka who the whiter in the group.

"Hn."

"Then use one of your inventions to. And I forbid you to puke on me."

"I would like to but I can't find it. URGH."

"Don't ever try to target me or I chuck you out on the road."

"Come and do it."

These two looked at each other but suddenly they puked on their side.

"URGH."

"KYAAAAAAAAAH."

"WoW. What a sight! They really puke and at the same time. They really don't have endurance." Said Natsume emotionless but was laughing out of his heart inside. And to quote it, he was holding a camera… **clearly visible**.

"AND DON'T YOU DARE TAKE PICTURES OF US, HYUUGA!!!" shouted the two of them.

"Oh. Why not? It's pay back, Imai. And it's the first time you call me by my last name, Nogi?"

"YOU – URGH – "

"AAAAAAAAAAH."

Why are they shouting?

FLASH.

"Hm."

"Hn? What is it Mikan?" muttered Natsume.

"What is the smelling?" asked Mikan as she put something on her nose with a grimace.

"Oh. It's Imai and Ruka who are puking at the same time."

"Oh."

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

"SERIOUSLY?"

Mikan suddenly stood up on his laps as she put all her body on his body… little description… they are sitting, Mikan on his laps but she stood… she put her knees on his laps as she upper body was on his… so means that her breast was on his face… now can you see the position?

'_Damn… I'm about to have a nose blood.'_

"Ehehehehehe." What a devil laugh do we have here!

'_Don't read my min-I hate your Alice, Koko.'_

"Ehehehehehe. Not my fault that yours was the simple to get and easier."

Koko was in front of him with the most devilish smile he could see, even if he couldn't with Mikan's breast in front of his eyes.

"Camera. Someone give me CAMERA."

"Here. And don't lose what inside has. I already took some **magnificent****pics** of these two." Said Natsume as he gave his digital camera to her.

"Oh. I see. Can I look at them later?" said she as she took the camera without looking down.

"Go on. But be sure that they don't take it from you. There is also that **brother** of yours look."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

Click. Flash. Snap.

"Good. Great. Perfect. Fantastic. Go on and I'm rich."

"…"

"No. We're rich."

Natsume grinned and it was visible through to her clothes. Koko was laughing hard. Luchia and Youichi were driving the car and no one was stopping them. Outside, people were looking at them but no one dared to do something.

"Eh? You're not sick, Koko?" asked Mikan still taking pictures.

"No. Why should I?"

"Oh. No. Just wanted to be sure."

"…"

"So that means you take **it**?"

"Yeah. The blue one."

"Great Reflexes. If I knew that they would too be sick, I would have given them some."

Click. Flash. Snap.

"Hum. I think you should…"

"Already done. She's alright and she's sleeping right now."

Mikan turned her head and saw Koko showing her Anna sleeping on laps.

"Oh."

She turned around **tackling** Natsume against his back.

"HUH?!"

'_Damn. Can't she be __**sweeter**__? Does she even know I'm under her?'_

"Huh? What is it?"

'_Oh. Damn, I think she just sees it.'_

And he was right. Mikan looked down with a question look on her face. They looked at each others eyes. They didn't move for… 5 minutes, not until she shouted.

"ARGH. YOU PERVERT!!!!"

She went back but with the car stopping brutally she was thrown all over the bus. Natsume was about to catch her but with the weigh of someone else on his back he was also **flying** to the front of the bus. In slow motion, you see Mikan in first row as she **arrived** to the front where Youichi had pulled Luchia against the windows, after was Natsume who was **flying** like a bird, then was Ruka who was **swimming** (it was his back first), then was Hotaru who was **jumping** face to face to Ruka. And finally when they arrived one by one to the front, it was like that: Mikan her back was on the windows with Natsume in front as their lips met each others; Ruka was back to back with Natsume's and, like the two, he met Hotaru's lips with his. You get the picture right? And one, one memory.

Silence.

Mikan looked at Natsume, as he looked back at her. Ruka looked at Hotaru, as she looked at him. They were (the four of them) entranced to each others. They pulled apart. They put their fingers on their lips at the same time. They blushed really **hard**.

'_I kissed him/her.'_

'_She/He kissed me.'_

'_Oh My Gawd!'_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."

BOUM.

SLAP.

Alright, I think you know what sound belongs to whom, right? Well for those who don't: BOUM sound was the sound of the Baka Gun; and SLAP sound was Mikan slapping Natsume cheek. But that didn't stop here. As Hotaru had hit Ruka with the Baka Gun, he **hit** himself to Natsume who had been slapped by Mikan. So the picture was like that: Ruka was the first to be hit so he had crashing against the windows; and Natsume was the second as Mikan slapped him with her right hand so his head went to his right as he **hit** himself to Ruka's face… in one word they **kissed** each other.

Click. Flash. Snap. (×2)

Mikan and Hotaru had taken them at the same time. They got up leaving the two of them shocked, confused and… blushing. The door of the bus opened. They got off but before being out of it, they turned their head and looked at them really **dangerously**.

"**These will be our pay back."** Said them at the same time with a gleam in they eyes and dark aura as they held their camera in hand, even through Mikan's belonged to Natsume.

And they were out of view.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**After some hours of cleaning the bus and waiting on the grass during lunch time…**

The tension was **horrible** between the students. Well, it was a nightmare for those who were closed to two groups of **three persons**. Let call **Group 1** for Hotaru, Luchia and Mikan; and let call **Group 2** for Natsume, Ruka and Youichi. You'll ask me why Luchia and Youichi doing on the **bad mood Group**, it's all because they also had the same experience as the bigger. That was when Youichi pushed Luchia to not be crashed under their weigh but they had felt the same thing as they did.

Luchia was extremely red but was **fantasying** on the accident. Youichi was also red but he didn't **know** what to do. Mikan was blushing to but she was **angry** and **disoriented**. Natsume was blushing but he was **fighting** with his inner self. Hotaru was a tomato but she was **thinking** of a way to **kill** someone. Ruka was into his crimson red shade but was **slapping** his mind for what happened before.

It was hilarious. No one knew it, except for Koko. And strangely, Koko was **THE ONLY ONE** to know it. No Minami's was able to go in their mind, not even Yuka. But Persona was guessing right on their attitude since he was watching after Mikan so was watching her friends closely too. He was smirking.

"They are **SO** obvious." Said Persona out of the blue as turned away and walked away.

"Yeah. **SO **obvious." Said Koko as he turned away and walked away side by side with Persona.

They smirked as everyone looked at them **shivering**.

"Are they… **normal**?" said someone.

"Don't know." Said someone else.

They then did back what they did… with the bad tension and feeling.

"OI?"

FLINCH.

Everyone flinched in one place. They didn't move when they heard the voice.

"What?"

FLINCH.

Everyone shivered as they had goose pimples.

"…"

"…"

Everyone held back their breath.

"What do you want, **Hyuuga**?"

"…"

"Have you lost your tongue or what?"

"…"

"OI? Do you have something to say?"

"…"

Natsume wanted to say something but couldn't say anything. It seemed that his voice couldn't be voiced out.

"Alright, if ya don't have something to say I'm out of here."

"Mikan?" shouted Yuka.

Mikan got up and started to walk away with Luchia clenching to her coat and Hotaru following her emotionless. Natsume also got up as Youichi held his sleeves and Ruka was following as always but without his rabbits. Everyone looked at them as they disappeared from their sight.

"Should we follow them?" asked someone.

"No. Let them be. And don't worry about them since Mikan knows the town really good so everything is alright with her by their side." Said Takashi.

"But I'm worried about Luchia." Said Alicia who was extremely anxious and everyone wondered why as she held herself close to Takashi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**After some minutes and following…**

'_Damn it. My legs move by themselves. I can't stop following her.'_

'_Oh my gawd. I __**kissed**__ her. And her lips tasted like… __**cherry**__… even if we puked before that.'_

'_Waaaaa. What am I supposed to do now? I didn't want that to happen. What I wanted was to make sure she won't be hurt.'_

People around looked at them with strange look. Oh I forgot to say that Hotaru and Ruka had changed themselves or not they will stink and I don't think that Hotaru would support it any longer neither him.

'_Grrrrr. That Hyuuga. Can't he say something about it? I need to know it __**NOW**__. I want to know it so badly. I can't take anymore.'_

'_Kiss. Kiss. We kissed. I'm gonna kill him… but it was tasty. What should I do?'_

'_Ehehehe. He kissed me even if it was an accident. He's panicking and __**they**__ also do. What's wrong with kissing someone we like?'_

They walked for almost… 2 hours around Paris. They passed shops, restaurants, fast foods, libraries and ice rinks since it was winter time. Not until Mikan stopped and sighed. She sat on a bench near by… as if they could find some like that. Mikan looked up as her eyes showed a sad look.

"I'm sorry for my attitude these past days, Hotaru." Said she sweetly.

Hotaru startled by her sudden talk. She looked at her. Luchia was playing around with the birds. Youichi was eyeing her… followed her with his eyes. Natsume and Ruka stayed silent, no to disturb them.

"It's alright. You have your reason. And I'm the one who must be apol-"

"No. It's me. I didn't tell you anything about it. Neither did I tell you about…"

Mikan stopped in her track as she looked down. She felt anxious. She hesitated if she should say it or not. Hotaru knew what the problem was. She neared her **best****friend**. She put her head on hers. Hotaru was in front of Mikan of course. Mikan up her eyes and looked into hers.

"Don't worry. You can still tell me **everything**. And I know that you **still** feel something for **him**." Muttered Hotaru making sure it wasn't available to the boys.

"Hn."

Mikan nodded and closed her eyes. They stayed like that for a moment. Around them, no one stopped and looked at them as if they were some strange species coming from another world. It was the contrary, they didn't care at all. Either they were kissing or not. The boys turned their head away letting them some time… **alone**.

"What do you they were talking about?" asked Ruka to Natsume who was in his own world.

"How am I supposed to know it since I'm in the same boat as you?"

Silence.

There were some leaves twirling around them. They sighed and thought the same thing:

'_I'm dead.'_

You'll certainly ask why do they thing something like that because at that moment the two were eyeing them with real dark look, as you can see a dark background behind the boys with them on. And you also can see a figure of a devil… even Satan himself if it was possible. They couldn't face them at all. They were totally scared of what would happen to them in a second or two.

"Let's go." Said Mikan as she got up.

"Eh?"

They turned their head to them.

"Luchia, Youichi, come here." Shouted she to the two kids.

"_What is it, Big sis?"_ asked Luchia.

"We'll go eat something. I'm hungry." Said she as she began to walk away.

They followed her. She walked there and here, between alleys and streets, between people without being pushed. She knew where to go no like before. She stopped in front of a shop. It was a Café. It was called: **Princesse**. She looked at the shop and smiled slightly. She then walked in. They followed her.

Inside, it was dark but calm. There was smoked but sweet. People watched at them walking in. Luchia clenched to Youichi who grabbed Natsume's sleeves who was being pushed to Ruka who was holding Hotaru's hands who was holding her Baka Gun. Well, they were scared but found immediately peaceful and harmless when Mikan talked.

"Hello, is it possible to have the **Ruby Room**?" asked Mikan in **French** as everyone looked at her with shocked look as the bartender dropped the cup he had in hands.

Alright now I'm taking away what I said before. The atmosphere turned out to be dangerous and uneasy. The bartender looked at Mikan in eyes. Hotaru, Luchia, Natsume, Ruka and Youichi couldn't see her face because of the darkness but also they were scared to move even if it was little. But I can tell you that Mikan's expression changed brutally.

"You…"

And when I say brutally it means that her sweet and cute smile wasn't on anymore. It was a creepy look and murderous glare were shown on her face. The bartender gulped which caught the attention of everyone. And they also gulped at her sight. She was glaring at them from the corner of her eyes.

"Mi-Mikan, I think we better…" said Hotaru but was cut off by the bartender.

"Alright, you can take it. And I suppose that you aren't alone?"

"…"

" – Cough – here the key. The room hasn't been used for ages. So…"

"We'll do."

"Huh… Mikan?" Hotaru tugged her sleeves, she didn't understand a word. Not to forget that they were talking in **French**.

"Go to the back room and take the door on your right. Then go to the last room. And here the key. Settle down. I'll join you later." Said Mikan with her usual smile and sweet look.

"O-Ok."

Hotaru took the key and walked to the door. As they walked there, they saw that everyone was silent and were looking at Mikan who was looking at them back. They could see that she had a little hint of cold eyes until she turned her look to them and smile brightly. They disappeared behind the door not knowing what will happen now. They continued to walk to the last door. They opened it with the key and entered in. They sat down.

The room was big. It can fit at least… 100 persons. It was like a room for receiving a reception or a party.

"What do you think what will happen to Mikan?" asked Ruka.

"…"

"How did she know where the room was?" asked Hotaru.

"Hum… The bartender must have told her…" said Ruka.

"Impossible."

"What do you mean Natsume?"

"He only told her that the room wasn't used for ages."

"So…"

"She knew the place a long time ago. And she used to come here."

"…"

"Also, these men seem to know her. Did you see how they shutter and shut when she said **Ruby Room** and how they look at her?"

"…"

"It was as if…"

"… she came back from the dead." Said someone coming from the door.

They looked to the door as they saw… the Minami's, the rest of the gang and Yuka. They entered in the room and glared to each others.

"She knew we were following you." Said Mochu.

"She asked us to go to the room." Said Sumire.

"And she stayed there." Said Yuu.

Silence.

"Who are they?" said them at the same time.

They waited in the room. They looked around. They saw a TV, mikes, DVD player, covers, sofa, table and chairs. There weren't windows in. The room didn't seem to be old. It was clean and tidied. There wasn't dust. It was pretty **clean**. Each seconds, minutes passed, they felt anxious. Mikan wasn't coming. They were afraid that something must have happened to her.

Some were biting their lips, other were clenching onto something really tight. Silence was falling on them.

"ARGH. I can't stand it at all."

"K-Koko?"

"Stop being like that. **Nothing** will happen to her."

"What make you think that?" asked Mochu.

"…"

Koko looked away from Mochu but ended up to look at the others who were watching him.

"Koko, could it be that you…" asked Takashi.

"…"

Koko looked down.

"I'm sorry but I can't say anything." said he before someone asked him what he knew.

"I promise her that I won't say anything. Even if you want to burn me, I won't say anything." said he as a fire ball was in front of his nose.

"Hmph." _**(You know who is it?)**_

Silence.

"ARGH. Why is it that **ONLY** you can read things?" shouted Kaoru.

"Go ask her. I wonder to." said Koko rudely… for the first time… or the second time.

"You…"

"Kaoru." Shouted Alicia.

They stayed silent.

"Hum. Now I think about it. Luchia-chan… she…" asked Koko.

"She's mute." Answered Alicia.

"Eh?"

"So…" said Koko but cut off by her.

"Telepathy is **not** her Alice if this is hat you think."

"So this is…"

"Yes, Reading Mind."

"…"

"She's on a level superior than us… well she's under yours, Koko."

"…"

"There are three levels for Reading Mind… well two but with your ability we can think there are three…"

"Only two."

"Hm?"

"Mine is the same as yours."

Koko pointed to the Minami's.

"Only that I don't know why I can read her mind… I think I'm pretty sensitive and… my first target was **his**."

He pointed to Natsume who wanted to kill him at the moment.

"So like I said, there are **two** levels for Reading Mind users. The first level is Reading Mind normal. And the second is Reading Mind **AND** communicating through Mind, it's as if she talk to us normally."

Silence.

Everyone was thinking and tried to get what she just said.

"So, she talks to us through Mind?" asked Mochu.

"Yes."

"I think I have a headache." Said he as everyone fell anime style with on the background: **Is he serious or joking?**

Sumire wanted to kick him but they heard a scream coming from the other room.

"What is it?"

They looked at each others and they heard another scream. This time they knew to who it belonged to. They ran outside of the room and went to where they were when they entered the Café. When they opened the door they saw the room was upset down. Tables were turned over or broken. They saw things were flying around the room. They also saw the men who were in the room were hiding behind tables or chair or something that can hide them. On the other side, men in black (again) were holding guns and shot here and there.

_**(A/N: from now on everyone talked in French except the gang.)**_

"We must put **Rose** somewhere safe." Shouted the bartender as he held a gun.

"Yeah, we know but where?" shouted another one as he shot with his gun.

"I can maybe help here." Said a voice.

They turned their head as they saw a raven haired boy crouching besides them. They shrieked as lights broke.

"Ho-how the hell did you come here?" shouted the bartender.

"Since a minute ago." Said he calmly.

'_How can he calm in a situation like that?'_

"You Damn Natsume, how the hell did you go there?" shouted… Hotaru (?) in **French**.

They turned their head as they saw Hotaru standing in the middle of the broken tables. She was smoking like a cigarette… bad comparison.

"Ho-Hotaru you better…" said Ruka but was cut off by the sound of shooting gun.

Ruka saw some bullets coming to her. He grabbed her but her waist and pulled her down. He was on top of her as she held tightly his clothes.

"What a strong man! He looks like to a girl." Said one of the men.

"Yeah."

"I don't think it's the moment for this kind of things." Said Natsume as you guess it.

"Huh yeah."

"So tell us first who these men are? And what do they want from my daughter?" said a voice coming from nowhere behind them.

They then **once again** shouted, including Natsume. This time no light broke but it was the guns which exploded.

"Shit." Shouted one of the black men.

"So?" asked Yuka (you guess it right.)

"Well, these men are some kind of **Dogs**. Someone who wants her **death**. He's the most fear back there and she was the only one who did… well she was under some orders but… hum… in one word, they want her to do what they want a long time ago."

"And who are you?" asked Yuka.

They looked at each others and sighed.

"We are… were her bodyguards."

"Wha-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."

"Here she is." Shouted one black man.

"Good. Bring her here." Said another black man.

"Like hell we'll let you do it." shouted a customer.

They once again exchanged bullets but the **Nice Side** was out of bullets.

"Damn." Cursed someone as he tried to recharge his gun.

"Let us do the work now. It's better for you to…" said Natsume **politely**.

"Don't ever think to chase us from here and from protecting **her**. She helped us in the past now it's our turn to."

Natsume and the others looked at him. He put on gloves same as his friends.

"You don't know us at all, Hyuuga."

Natsume startled that the bartender knew his name. But before he could ask, the bartender and his friends disappeared from there sight. And reappeared behind the black men who didn't see them coming.

"**Now, die."**

A wall of Fire, Ice and Plant showed which made the black men died immediately but it didn't stop here. Some other man appeared from nowhere.

"CAREFUL!" shouted Natsume as he got up and Fire appeared behind them.

The black men disappeared into ashes. And they saw two silhouettes behind.

"It was pretty hard to find you, Onii-chan." Said a familiar voice.

"A-Aoi?"

"Hi there."

It was Aoi and Kazu who walked in the shop as if nothing was happened. Aoi ran to Natsume and hugged him. Then she looked around the room. She was looking for something, rather someone. She then found who she searched for. She went behind the bar where she stopped and said:

"Oho."

"What's wrong, A-"

FLASH.

BLACK OUT.

"Huh."

"Where are we?"

The gang and the Minami's found themselves in a total black out. They looked around but found nothing except themselves.

"Where are we?" asked Kaoru once again.

"I think we are…" said Koko.

"In Mikan's mind. Yes." Said someone.

* * *

**so what do you think about it? i'm sorry if it was bored and... bored. now i put a reason for them to make up right? (kind of.)**  
**but please Review and tell me what you think about it. i'm happy that people like it. i'm working on the next chap. and it's called: Travel to the Other Land. i'm sure of the title so i put it.  
**


	6. Travel to the Other Land

**Sorry for the late update but school matters was taking me days and days and days. Well here the new chapter. Enjoy. and thanks to who reviewed my story. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Travel to the Other Land**

"In Mikan's mind." Said someone.

They turned their head and saw someone looking like Kazu with long dark hair.

"Kaya?" said Kazu.

"Hi, there. Been a long since we saw each other, bro, sis, dad."

"…"

"Where are we?"

"Like I said it, we're… you're in Mikan's mind."

"Koko?!" said Anna.

Koko was shivering suddenly.

"So, that means…"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"URGH."

"KOKO?!"

Koko puked suddenly. Anna helped him but couldn't do much, only hugging him.

"Why are we here?" asked Mochu.

"It's my fault."

Kaya looked down with a guilty look.

"If only I knew it before things turned out like that."

"What do you mean?"

"She's unstable because of me."

"Huh?"

"My feelings make her feel uneasy. That is to say she can't control her emotion any longer in and… and…"

"And?"

"And her past will show up, on and on, over and over."

"…"

"She can't go out of it alone. She needs something, rather someone to get out of it safely."

"But?" said Hotaru.

"But it seems to be quite impossible and difficult to ease it… no… them."

They looked at her anxious, worried and uneasy. Suddenly their surrounding changed. They saw Mikan how she was **now** and then saw her as a little girl. It was as if they were coming back in time… in **her** time. A flashback if you want.

They found themselves under snow. But it wasn't cold at all. They were in front of a temple.

This is…" said Hotaru.

"No it can't be…" said Yuka.

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.

They turned their head as they saw someone with hazel hair with a brown coat walking in the snow holding…

"_**Hn."**_

"…"

They looked at her who was walking to the main door of the temple. An old man walked out. She handed him what she was holding rather who. It was a baby she was holding. The man seemed to try to talk to her but she didn't listen to him. She walked away. He was about to come after her but the baby cried. He calmed her down but when he looked up he saw she disappeared.

Everything went black. Then they turned their head to Yuka who had her head down with her bangs hiding her eyes. They didn't say anything but thought one thing: **what could the man talk to her**. Suddenly they changed of environment once again. This time they were inside of a house. They must be in the living as they saw a TV and the window showing to the garden.

"_**Ojii-san." Shouted a little girl voice from the window opened.**_

"_**What is it, Mi-chan?" said an old man who walked in the living room.**_

"_**Look. Look. I found a flower with four greens petals."**_

The little showed up through the window opened. She had her brown hair tied in pigtail. She tried to climb up the step with difficulties. She was holding a…

"_**Mi-chan. This isn't a flower. It's called a clover."**_

"_**This isn't a flower."**_

She looked at it from every side of it as she tilted her head aside each time she looked at it.

"_**Well, it's a flower but… wait a second… how can there be a clover at this time of season?"**_

"_**Eh?"**_

"_**And why aren't you wearing something?"**_

"_**ARGH. But I'm hot, Ojii-san."**_

He was forcing her to wear a pull.

"_**No buts. Wear it or you'll catch a cold."**_

"_**But I'm hot."**_

She was taking it off.

"_**SAKURE MIKAN."**_

She flinched as she looked at her grandpa. He was scary. She wore it on. And she didn't complain. She was then playing with the clover.

"_**What is the meaning of it?"**_

"_**Luck."**_

"_**Oh."**_

"_**And it's rare to find it."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Good question."**_

"_**Eh?"**_

She looked at her grandpa with and eye brow up. He was sipping his tea cup.

"_**Where did you find it?"**_

"_**I don't know."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**I was playing outside with the snow and it wasn't there but suddenly it appears."**_

"…"

"_**I think I was thinking of flowers."**_

She put her fingers on her lips with her head tilted a little aside.

"_**What's wrong, Ojii-san?"**_

He was looking at her who was cute, naïve and… innocent. He got up suddenly as he grabbed her hand and went to the door.

"_**AAAH. W-what's wrong, Ojii-san?"**_

"_**We must go somewhere else."**_

"_**Why?"**_

He didn't answer her as they got up the stair. But then he stopped as he saw a black man up the stair. Then he took the Little Mikan in his arms and was about to go down but stopped for the same reason. There was someone in black outfit down the stair.

"_**You…"**_

"_**Ojii-san, who are they?" asked the Little Mikan as she clenched onto his neck.**_

"_**How old is she now? Two? Three?" said the man down the stair.**_

"_**What do you want?"**_

"_**Her."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**No? You know what happen when you say **_**no**_**?"**_

"…"

"_**Now give her to us."**_

"_**Never."**_

"_**Then we will do what we have down **_**18 years ago**_**."**_

The old man held tight the little Mikan who did the same. The two men went to them but then disappeared.

"_**ARGH."**_

The old man had been hit on his neck as he fell in front. He had untied a little Mikan as she was snapped away but one of them.

"_**AAAAH. OJII-SAN!!!"**_

"_**MIKAN!!!"**_

"_**We'll give her back when we're done with what we need to do."**_

She disappeared in the arms of one of them. She was scared and crying.

"_**As usual."**_

BLACK OUT.

They stayed silent. They didn't know what to say, except what will happen to her. They again switched off scenery. They then found themselves in a room, bigger than the previous scene.

_**(A/N: from now on the between speaking Mikan and other people in her memories are in French. Only her speaking with her past not with the GA people and Minami's… this is Japanese. I don't want to translate every time. it's hard to keep up with what I have in mind.)**_

The room was filled with many accessories. There were a big TV, a DVD player, an X-Box, two computers, four hi-fi systems, small to big, a big bed king size, even bigger than Natsume's, it must be an XXL size, and wardrobes. There was nothing else than that.

On the beg king size, there was someone sleeping in. The person in didn't move. There wasn't any sound coming from there. It was if he/she was dead. Suddenly they heard a knock. The sleeping person sat up brutally like a zombie. He/she had short hair. They were auburn. He/she opened his/her eyes. They were chocolate intense. It was at that time they knew it was a girl and the same girl as the previous scenery.

She got up and walked to the door. She didn't seem annoyed neither sleepy nor awaken. She was only emotionless. She opened the door revealing a man in a dark suit. He had dark hair, dark eyes and bread. He had a sweet smile and sorry look.

"_**You have work, Mikan. Let's go."**_

He turned away as she followed him. She closed the door. They passed through rooms and people who were eyeing her. They went down the stair then to the door where a car was waiting them. They got in which immediately drove away.

Inside, they were sitting side by side. Mikan looked in front of her until she heard some scream and laugh. She only turned her eyes to look aside. But her head stayed in place.

She saw a group of kids laughing. She looked at them emotionless. She spotted someone, a raven haired boy and crimson red eyes. He had some cut and his nose was bleeding. He was fighting with a pale blond haired and brown eyes boy. The raven haired boy turned his head to the car which was on a stop. Their eyes had a flip of second of contact.

"_**Here your target."**_

She turned her look to the man besides her making her losing the contact. She took the pictures in his hands. There was a dark haired and dark brown eyes man on them but he was old or young as he was surrounding by men.

"_**And here the plan access."**_

She took it and mesmerized it.

"_**You know what to do right?"**_

She didn't answer him but instead took something in her pocket. It was a white mask. It only covered half of her face. Her hand was hiding her eyes when putting it on. When she took it off, her eyes were red and emotionless. Her hair turned black. The man looked at with a worried smile and anxious look.

"_**Be careful, Mikan." said he as she disappeared.**_

They also changed of scenery. They were in a room or a corridor. It was filled of black men. They looked around in search of Mikan who appeared right in the middle of the black men.

"_**What?"**_

"_**An intruder."**_

"_**Kill her."**_

They went to her with guns in hand but before they could reach her, they fell down like stone one by one with a twitch look and mouth opened filling with blood.

She walked amount the corpse. She arrived to the corner where a stair was shown. She went up. Two men appeared and went to her. But they couldn't reach her. They fell like the previous group did. After them was another group of black men. They went to her and in return she went to them. She was small and tiny. So it was an advantage to her. She could go to the extreme part of their impossible movement. And they fell down one by one for unknown reason. But looking closely, you can see that they had been stabbed or the neck cut off.

When she was up to the stair, she stopped as the body fell one by one on the ground. In front of her, there were many men standing in a fighting position. Behind them, there was a man… rather a kid with dark haired and dark brown eyes, just like on the pictures.

She stepped in front. They charged at her. They shouted like usual as if they were in a car. Mikan stood there emotionless. Then she disappeared when a man tried to catch her. They looked around but fell one by one as they were cut and stabbed. Or they were engulfing into a red intense of fire.

Ste stepped again. They charged. They shouted. She went to them. They fought hand to hand. Her petite body was a big advantage. She went every where she wanted. And her speed was extremely incredible. It was practically impossible to see her coming. Each movement of hers seemed to be calculated each second passed. She knew what to do, what to use and where to go.

Now every man was down. No one was left. No enemy was in sight, except for the **kid**. He was standing there, in the middle of those corpse and ashes. He was emotionless like Mikan.

"_**I knew you'd come, **_**Rose**_**."**_

They looked at each other eyes in eyes. He was smirking.

"_**So you're here to kill me, me, your **_**previous Master**_**."**_

Mikan was emotionless. She didn't move just stay in front of him.

"_**After**_** all I did**_** for you, you'll kill me. **_**Rose**_**, come, come with me. I **_**care**_** about you more than no one did. Come with me and you'll feel **_**better**_** than now."**_

He tended his hand in front of him as if he wanted to take her hand for a dance. Mikan didn't move. She was silent.

"_**Oh. Listen. They are coming. Make your choice. **_**Rose**_**."**_

Outside, they could hear the police siren. She stood there not moving an inch. Shout were heard down there. Doors slammed down there. She did nothing. Steps were heard in the stairs. It was then she started to move. She walked to him **gracefully**.

"_**Good. You're a good girl."**_

She walked to him with her hand in front of her. The steps were approaching the door. His smirk grew wilder. She was an inch away from him. The door opened as it revealed men in police uniforms. Their hand was about to collide in each other. But…

"_**URGH."**_

SNAP.

He coughed blood as he felt something in his stomach. He looked at his hands. He saw blood and a sword in his body. He looked up and caught her emotionless look. He was shocked of her attitude. The policemen were also shocked. They didn't move at all.

"_**Be always on your guard whoever it is. Right?" said Mikan sarcastically.**_

He fell on his knees. Mikan then took back the sword from his stomach. Blood flew down.

"_**Why?"**_

He then fell on his belly. His mouth was opened as well as his eyes. He was lifeless.

"_**You've **_**never**_** cared about me. But **_**he**_** does."**_

The policemen ran to her to catch her. She began to twirl around and disappeared at the same time, leaving behind her only a Rose… a **Black Rose**.

"_**ROSE!" shouted the high up policeman as he grabbed the **_**Black****Rose**

"_**You. Damn. **_**Rose**_**. I'll catch you someday. I'll catch you."**_

His voice was heard all over the building even outside.

The scenery changed as they found themselves in the same car as before. They saw the same man anxious and worried. But then Mikan appeared. He sighed in relief and smiled sweetly at her.

"_**Welcome back, Mikan."**_

"…"

"_**Did things turn smoothly?"**_

"…"

She took off her mask showing no expression. Her eyes turned back to her natural colour: chocolate; and her hair to brunette. She looked at him still standing. His smile turned to sad.

"_**Sit down."**_

He patted beside him. She sat next to him. He put his hand on her head and smiled once again sweetly.

"_**A present is waiting you at home."**_

He kissed her forehead as she nodded slightly.

The scenery changed again. They were now in a living room.

"_**So what do you think about your gift?"**_

"…"

A little girl was holding a doll. _**(A/N: if someone read or watch Rozen Maiden, it's a doll like Shingo.)**_

"_**Do you like it?"**_

"…"

She nodded slightly. The man smiled and patted her head.

"_**Let's have dinner."**_

"…"

They walked side by side to the table which was filled of food. The scene didn't change neither skip. It was only accelerated. They arrived at the end of dinner.

"_**Tonight I will be on a business."**_

They got up and went to the main door where men and women in a maid outfit waited him. He wore a coat which was given by a maid. He turned to face Mikan holding the doll. He knelt down to make sure they were at the same height.

"_**Behave yourself, ok?"**_

She nodded as the head of the doll was hiding half of her face. He smiled same for the others.

"_**Then good night, Mikan."**_

He kissed her head and walked away. He got up in the car and drove away.

"_**Good… night." Said a little shy cute voice.**_

The **maids** turned their head. They saw her already on her half way to the stair.

"_**She can be nice after all." Muttered a female maid 1.**_

"_**But she's a murderer." Said a male maid.**_

"_**Don't say that. You know perfectly why she does it." snapped a female maid 2.**_

"_**Yeah but… she… seems to feel nothing when she kills someone." Said the male maid.**_

"…"

They stayed silent and looked at Mikan getting up the stair. She arrived to a door. She opened it with some difficulties. She was on her tiptoe. But in the end the door opened by itself. She went in, and the door closed by itself. The room was in a total darkness. She didn't take time to switch the light on. She knew perfectly the room. She walked to a chair where she put the doll on. She went to her closet where she took her pyjama. She took off her clothes but stopped suddenly. She took it and went to another room which was the bathroom. They couldn't follow because the girls were menacing… with glare the boys to dare to move or they are dead. So they waited outside. It was when they heard…

KLANG. KLANG.

They turned their head like… in a horror movie… slowly and like a robot. They saw the doll moving. She was opening and closing her eyes many times. The girls wanted to shout but the door opened as smoke went out of the bathroom. Mikan went out wearing a plain white pyjama. She stopped moving while drying her hair. She looked at the doll as it wasn't moving at all.

"_**Shin… go… Shingo."**_

She went to her. She was at the same height as her. She looked into her eyes and smiled.

"_**You are woken up. I'm happy."**_

She carried her doll to her bed. She went on and sat with her between her legs.

"_**Is it ok to call you Shingo?"**_

KLANG. KLANG.

The doll nodded and Mikan hugged her. Shingo was also hugging her back but in a slow motion.

"_**You don't need to force yourself. Take your time."**_

Shingo nodded. But she hugged her which made Mikan really happy.

"_**Shingo. I want you to promise not to move in front of someone else than me and **_**him**_**. Ok?"**_

She nodded. Mikan looked at her with her finger moving in front.

"_**Only **_**him**_** and me."**_

She nodded again. But then someone knock. Shingo turned to **normal doll**. Mikan put her correctly on the bed. She went to the door with her emotionless look. She opened the door as someone went in. it was an **old****creepy****man**. he had a vicious look and a disgusting smile.

"_**So **_**Daddy**_** is not home? Play with **_**Uncle **_**then."**_

He closed the door and locked it. He approached her as she backed away from him. But she ended up on the bed.

"_**You know what will happen if you don't listen to **_**Uncle**_**, right?"**_

He untied his tie as he approached her. She was crawling on her bed. And he was crawling on top of her. She was pulled down. She couldn't move. She was about to hold Shingo but he stopped her to.

"_**What do you think you are doing, Little Girl?"**_

He took Shingo and threw her on the ground.

"_**Let's play, **_**Little Mikan**_**."**_

CREAK.

Shingo was on the floor. She couldn't move at all because she promised Mikan to not to. To only move in front of her and **him**. But she wanted badly to do something for her.

CREAK. CREAK.

To help her out of this crap.

CREAK. CREAK. CREAK.

_**(A/N: alright, you know what happen here, right? Well with that I don't know if I should put the fic under a T fic. Tell me what you think.)**_

BLACK OUT.

"URGH."

Some person puked out or tried to.

"W-What the hell was that?" asked Mochu weeping the corner of his mouth.

"Her dark past."

"Koko?!"

"Wait a minute. Could it be what you saw was…" asked Kaoru.

"…"

Koko looked away with a kind of disgusting look and scared look. No one dared to say anything. They knew what felt Koko at that time and what a painful Alice he had now.

"Ryuu. Riku. What you sa-" said Kaya panicking.

"We know." Said the two of them at the same time and emotionless.

"Eh?"

"…"

"Since when?" asked Koko.

"Koko?!"

"Since we first meet."

"You…"

CRASH.

"Huh?"

They turned around when they saw they were in another scenery. But they were still in the same room, except that it was morning and another season. They saw the **creepy man** on the ground, half naked and all **skeleton**. He was bleeding. His lips were cut.

"_**How dare you do something like **_**that**_** to a little girl?" shouted a dark haired man (the one in the car scene).**_

KICK. KICK. KICK.

He kicked the man over and over. But some men held him back because he was about to kill the man.

"_**Don't ever come near here ever again, you damn BEEP."**_

"_**Master?!" shouted men and women about his sudden language.**_

"_**Take him out of my sight and make sure he goes to the Police Station for a deposition." **_

"_**Yes, Master."**_

They took the man out of the room and house unconscious with some naughty look… which meant something bad for him. **Master** (this is how I'll call him from now on) tried to calm down but he was too angry to dissipate it completely. He was about to sat down but…

"_**Hn."**_

"_**Miss?" called the maids who were looking after her.**_

He turned his head to the bed and saw Mikan waking up. She sat up with some help of the maids. He went to her and hugged her tightly. She didn't move. She knew why he had hugged her and why there were so many people in her room. She only closed her eyes waiting or a lecture of the man who raised her for one year already.

"_**I'm sorry. If only I knew it a year ago, you wouldn't have to experience something like that. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Mikan."**_

He cried on her shoulder as well as the maids who were trying their best to not letting their tears out. She opened her eyes and looked in front of her. She closed them back. She hugged him back as tars flew down.

"_**I'm sorry."**_

BLACK OUT.

The scenery changed to the garden. They saw trees, flowers, birds and sun. It seemed to be Spring time.

"_**ARGH. TU M'ÉNERVES!" shouted a blond pale haired boy.**_

"_**ET TOI DONC?" shouted back a raven haired boy.**_

They were fighting each other. Punching and rolling. That was the only thing they can see. Except that we can hear some rude swearing word… **coming from kids mouths**. People around them were laughing but also trying to calm them down.

"_**NO."**_

They turned their head (the kids and the gang) and saw a little girl holding a doll and an old man kneeling in front of her.

"_**Mikan, I just want you to meet someone."**_

"_**NO."**_

She shook her head hiding herself behind Shingo.

"_**He's a nice man. He's a friend of my childhood."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Mikan?!"**_

"_**I don't wanna stay. I wanna go with Master."**_

"_**Mi-"**_

"_**I'M COMING TOO."**_

She held his sleeves looking into his eyes. She had some tears to the corners of her eyes.

"_**No. You stay here."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because…"**_

He hesitated to tell her the reason. He then sighed. He pulled her near him.

"_**You're now four. And you know as I do, that you had a **_**painful**_** beginning childhood. I'm lucky that I was able to take you from **_**him**_**. And you know perfectly that he won't let you go that easily."**_

"_**But…"**_

"_**If you come with me, you'll be under an extreme danger than you do now. He knows, like everyone, that I care a lot about you. He knows that I won't let you be alone. But he doesn't know that I have some reliable friends over the world. And here is one of my friends, my **_**Best Friend**_** from kindergarten, Minami Patrick."**_

"_**But…"**_

"_**Mikan, listen. I want you to have a better childhood and make some good friends. Also I want you to have some good memories. I wasn't a good guardian towards you this one year. I didn't make you have good memories. All I did till now was to send you on the field and do the hard and dirty work for me. And…"**_

"_**But you care about me. No one did. Yes no one did put any interest in my well being. I was always alone, in the darkness of a room and waiting for someone to come to pick me and send me on that blood water. And Master was the only one who gave me something that will not make me feel any loneliness. Also, you always gave me something that will make me happy."**_

Mikan showed to him Shingo.

"_**See. I have Shingo. And it makes me happy when I come home after **_**work**_** waiting for me. And I'm happy because Master is here. So I don't want to go anywhere. I want to go with Master."**_

"_**Mi-"**_

Mikan looked down as tears fell down.

"_**I don't want to be apart from Master. I don't want to. I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MASTER."**_

She held tightly Shingo and cried. She ran away from him by passing through the **guest** group. They didn't react on time.

"_**MIKAN!"**_

Mikan disappeared in the little wood behind them.

The gang and Minami's followed her. They were now out of the little wood. They were in the street. There were many people. Mikan was walking amount them. That was a good thing no one could see them because that would be suspicious. Also while walking they passed through people as if they were ghosts… you know, right?

She was walking still holding Shingo. She was sobbing. No one stopped. No one wondered why a little girl was walking alone and crying. No one… **cared**. She walked. She walked to nowhere. She stopped. She was in a forest, once again. She was in the middle of it. It was dark. Nothing can be seen. It was hard to see the light above the trees. No sound was heard. No life was here. Nothing.

She crouched at the foot of a tree. She then cried. Shingo was standing in front of her. She then put her hand on her head trying to calm her down.

"_**I don't wand. – sob – I don't want – sob – to leave his side. I'm – sob – so afraid that – sob – he'll leave – sob – me or – sob – disappear."**_

Shingo looked down as if she knew what she meant. And she did.

"_**I don't want – sob – to lose him – sob – he's the only – sob – one who – sob – treat me – sob – me well – sob – I don't know what is – sob – a family – sob – feeling – sob – I don't remember – sob – what was I before – sob – I met – sob – **_**him**_** – sob – "**_

Shingo suddenly froze as she sat down like a doll. Mikan didn't see it.

"_**What should – sob – I do – sob – Shingo?"**_

Silence.

"_**Shin-Shingo?"**_

She looked up and saw Shingo not living. She was a doll.

"_**Shing-"**_

Mikan suddenly got up and took a fighting position. Her eyes moved really fast around until they stopped on a spot.

"_**Who's there?" shouted she.**_

RUSTLE.

A raven haired boy covering of little cut appeared behind a bush. She lowered her guard as she saw him.

"_**What don't you tell him?"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Your feelings. He will surely understand them."**_

She stayed silent as she eyed him from top to bottom. He looked down where he saw Shingo. He took her with one hand.

"_**Are you a devil or an angel?"**_

DOUM.

Something **big** had falling upon his shoulder as he released his grip from Shingo. It was the same thing between the gang and Minami's. There was a **I-want-to-kill-her** aura behind the boy. They were sweating as you can see a sweat on the back of Shingo's head.

"_**Hey. I'm not a baka."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**And don't be rude to Shingo. Why did you let her go like that? You know it hurts. And you might have broken her." said Mikan as she bent down to take Shingo in her arms.**_

"_**And it's not my fault." Snapped Mikan looking at him.**_

"_**You…"**_

"_**You know what? I like your eyes. Are they real? What are they red?"**_

Mikan was near him without him knowing it.

"_**So?"**_

"_**You're a freaky girl. Stay away from me."**_

"_**Why?"**_

She glued to him as he walked away. She seemed to forget her problems. She followed him.

"_**I told you to stay away. Baka."**_

"_**Humph."**_

"…"

"_**Ne. What's your name? And don't call me Freaky."**_

"_**Why? You're one. Hyuuga Natsume."**_

"_**Oh. Ne Natsume, you are Japanese? No I'm not."**_

"_**Yeah, you are one and a creepy one. Yeah. And your name?"**_

"_**Sakura Mikan. I'm not creepy. And why am I? And… what does mean creepy?"**_

"_**You Baka. It's someone who scared others to death. Because you said things that I didn't say it loud. So you're Japanese too? I thought you were Arabian."**_

"_**Eh? Why?" well, that's because… because… huh."**_

"_**You look like one that's all. And because what?"**_

"_**Alright it's creepy in one sense."**_

"_**See. You said it."**_

"…"

"_**What's wrong?"**_

"_**Can I tell you a secret?"**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**You won't tell anyone right?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Promise?"**_

She stopped him as she showed him her little finger.

"_**Promise?"**_

" – _**Sigh – Alright, promise."**_

He gave him his little finger as they shook them. They then walked back.

"_**So?"**_

"_**Do you believe in supernatural things?"**_

"_**You mean like power, ghost and else?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**hum… no."**_

"…"

"…"

"_**What if I tell you that I have **_**powers**_**. What will you do?"**_

"_**Well, freak out."**_

"…"

"_**but since I also have **_**power**_**. I don't think so."**_

"_**Eh?"**_

She looked at him without question. They were in a deserted park. Suddenly fire balls appeared. She didn't freak out. She was instead amazed and tried to catch a ball but it disappeared. She did it with the others balls and they disappeared each time she tried to catch them.

"_**Why did you stop them?"**_

"_**I didn't."**_

They looked at each other then heard someone calling them. Thy turned their head and saw two men running to them. It was her **Master** and a brown haired man.

"_**Oh it's Uncle and you-" said he walking to them but was cut off by her pulling behind her.**_

"_**What the-"**_

"_**Shut up. A little more and you're dead."**_

"_**What-"**_

She threw something in front of them which turned in a human sharp. Then it fell on the ground. But it was pierced by some pointed stick. He was shocked of what he saw.

"_**Stay back and keep Shingo for me, please."**_

She flipped away her skirt which revealed some weapons attached on her legs: knives, little guns and little boxes. How can a little girl have so many things under her skirt and for a petite body? That was what you would ask. Well, that's a mystery to me too.

She took two knives on each side of her legs then went to them who immediately changed their appearance to kids. Too late, she stabbed and cut them without knowing who they were. They fell on the ground with their true appearances which was of an old man around the middle age. Suddenly men appeared from no where. They charged at them. Since she was far from Natsume, they also targeted him.

"_**SHINGO?!"**_

Suddenly, Shingo moved which startled the boy. She stood in front of him. Her eyes were brown in base but then turned red. She tended her hand and blue ball appeared in her palm. She lifted her hand above her head as the ball gleamed brightly and…

PHIEW.

BOUM.

The latter sound was Mikan **playing with the men** by exploding, crashing, punching and else. She used Ice, Fire, Metal, Light, Water and many more. It was hilarious but calculated. And the first sound was Shingo's ball effect. Then men were on the ground without soul. They were in a white ball in her other hand. Also Mikan had changed her appearance. She was dark haired and red eyes.

Natsume was shocked at the sight but suddenly he got up and went to Mikan. Shingo couldn't react in time. Mikan saw him coming but didn't know why. That was when he caught her waist and pulled her to him as a big fire wall appeared.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."**_

She looked behind and saw several men burning. They then ran away and took Shingo on their way. He guided them. The men followed them but they disappeared. The two… three of them reached the deepest forest. They stopped and breathed.

"_**It's alright we cab stay here. They aren't here."**_

"_**Hum."**_

They sat far away from each other. It made her feel uneasy as she held tightly Shingo.

"_**Who are they?"**_

"_**Some dogs of my **_**first Master**_**."**_

"**Master**_**?"**_

"…"

"_**So he's the one who taught you how to fight, right?"**_

"…"

"_**And you are used to **_**Kill**_**?"**_

She hid herself behind Shingo who was quite angry. She was about to cry.

"_**You are heartless."**_

He was referring to the kid's part. But she thought it was about the killing one. And it made her cry.

"_**WAAAAAAA. It's not my fault if I had been taught to kill since I was only 2. I don't even remember who I was before **_**he**_** took me. I don't know if I have someone else that is related to me. I don't know who are my parents. I don't know if they are still alive. I don't know anything about my life."**_

She cried hard hiding herself behind her hands.

SLAP.

Shingo had slapped his face. He had a red mark on his face.

"_**How dare you**__** make cry my **_**Mistress**_** like that? You don't know her. You don't know how she suffered before **_**Master**_** rescued her. She has a heart too. But she wasn't allowed to express any feelings… until **_**he**_** saved her. But still, she can't let them out."**_

Shingo **talked**. She looked at him and went to her **Mistress** who was on distress. She hugged her who hugged her back. He felt guilty knowing that there was some misunderstanding. He went to her. He sat besides her with the deathly glare upon him. He put Mikan's head on his shoulder where she was shocked.

"_**I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. If you have some problems come to me. I'll be besides you until you don't want me anymore."**_

She was more shocked but then she cried as she grabbed his neck. He let her cry on his shoulder even if he knew that he was about to choke. And they fell asleep.

The scene accelerated. It was now darker than before. The two kids were sleeping soundly with Shingo between them.

"_**-me!"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

Some shout were heard near by. Natsume groaned as he heard the shout.

"_**Nat-"**_

"_**-ka-"**_

" – _**Moan – "**_

Rustle.

"_**Eh! Look here." Shouted a pale blond boy.**_

"_**Natsume is making out with a girl."**_

"_**WHAT?!"**_

With that Natsume shot open his eyes and sat up. He was annoyed as he recognized the voice.

WRACK.

"_**Ouch. What was that for, Kaya?" said the pale blong boy with a big bump on his head.**_

"_**Shut up you damn rude boy." Said a dark haired girl.**_

"_**Eh. I have a name and it's Ferdinand Kévin, Minami Kaya."**_

"_**I don't care."**_

"_**You…"**_

"_**Hn."**_

It was Mikan moan sound. She was on Natsume's chest. He was surprised to see her like that on him.

"_**Dad. Dad. We found them." Shouted Kaya.**_

"_**Alright. I'm coming." Said a voice from nowhere which echoed around the place.**_

Natsume got up glaring deathly to Kévin as he carried Mikan bridal style as Shingo was on her.

"_**As if glare could kill."**_

"_**Kévin."**_

"_**ARGH. FIRE. FIRE."**_

He ran away with fire on his head. Natsume smirked as he finally carried Mikan into a piggy bag.

"_**That wasn't nice at all, Natsume."**_

"…"

"_**But serves his right."**_

"_**Hn."**_

They walked to where Kévin went. They saw a brown haired man with a dark haired man. They walked to them.

"_**Natsume."**_

"_**Mikan."**_

It was **Master**. He wanted to take Mikan but let Natsume to carry her because she was sleeping peacefully.

The scene changed to Mikan's room. It was now morning. The birds were chirping. And she was still sleeping, but her sleeping was strange as three kids were near the bed with strange look.

"_**How the hell did she end up like that?" asked Kaya.**_

"_**I'm sure I've put her on the bed, head on pillow and cover on her." said Natsume.**_

"_**So how come the cover is still on the bed as if no one had slept in and where is the sleeping beauty?" asked Kévin.**_

They looked at each other and then bent down suddenly. Their jaw just dropped on the floor.

"_**And how the hell did she end up under the bed?" said the three of them at the same time.**_

Thy found under the bed a little girl sleeping in a ball with a doll in her arms. It was Mikan as you guess it. She was sleeping soundly. The kids couldn't believe it. Ho did she end sleeping on the ground and **under the bed**? They thought of every solution and methods but none of them was possible. The only thing that seemed correct was: **her going under the bed on her OWN decision**.

Suddenly she moved. She stretched herself **under the bed** as she rubbed her eyes. She licked her lips but her mouth moved as if she was eating something. But then she put on herself on her belly and balled up.

"_**Don't tell me she's about to sleep again?" said Kévin with an eye brow up.**_

"_**But she's cute like that." Said Kaya with sparkling eyes.**_

"_**You have some strange taste. You find her cu-Huh-Ah. Sorry." Said Kévin as he turned his head away sweating a lot.**_

He seemed to pray in his head. His lips moved fast. His eyes were closed. If you look closely behind him, there was a girl… or was it better to call **it** an **inhuman **feature. It looked like to… a **devil** (?). Its hairs were flying around… well do you know Medusa? It was like that when she was angry… except that Medusa had Snake like hairs. Adding to that some red flashy bloody eyes. Scary, right?

SMACK.

With the sound you guess he had been hit. Poor boy, being tormented like that at a young age and by a… **girl with same age**.

"_**OUCH. Can't you be more gentle?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**If you're like that, she will freak out."**_

"_**It's you who'll freak out."**_

"_**Eh? What do you mean, Natsume?"**_

"_**Hum?!"**_

The three of them looked at each other. Kaya and Kévin were kneeling back down because they got up just for quarrelling. Natsume was standingin his **cool-bossy-mafia-attitude-AND-emotionless**. Strange but he reminds me someone.

"_**Hn."**_

This sound didn't belong to them but to what… who was **under****the****bed**. They saw her trying to catch a cover which appeared from no where. She was half asleep. When she covered herself with it, her body was under it completely. She disappeared. She didn't move at all. But then…

"_**Ano… what are you doing looking under the bed?" asked a little voice coming from above them.**_

It startled them as they hit their head on the bed. They looked up with a hand on the bump. They saw a brunette rubbing her eyes and holding a doll like a baby girl.

"_**How did you end up **_**ON**_** the bed…" said Kévin.**_

"_**Since you were sleeping awhile ago **_**UNDER**_** the bed?" said Kaya.**_

"_**Eh?"**_

Mikan didn't understand what they said. She looked at them then to Natsume who sighed in despair. She got up and threw away the cover, which fell off the bed. She went to him and caught his neck. The two kids thought she was about to strangle him. Instead she hugged and rubbed her cheek on his.

"_**Ya ok?"**_

"_**Yeah and get down."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Get down."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Get down or I kill you."**_

"_**No. Do it and you are a dead man." said a rude man voice.**_

"…"

"**Master**_**."**_

Natsume had frowned. Ice time was passing behind him… he was really **frozen** on place.

"_**WoW. That old man's voice had frowned completely Natsume." Said **_**amazingly**_**Kévin.**_

"_**And you too." Said Kaya with a miking smile on her face.**_

"…"

Kévin was shivering down there but the top was fierce.

"_**Dad."**_

"_**Kaya."**_

A brown man and Kaya hugged each other.

"_**Kaya, I see you were already here."**_

"_**Hum."**_

"_**Then I would like you to meet my friend's little protected girl, Sakura Mikan."**_

He gestured to Mikan who was still clenching to the frozen Natsume. She let him go and went to **Master** side. She bowed slightly.

"_**Nice to meet you, Minami Kaya."**_

"_**Huh?"**_

The world had clashed… no… they were just surprised, excluding Natsume, who was back to reality.

"_**Mi-Mikan, y-you kno-" said **_**Master**

"_**No."**_

"_**But…"**_

" – _**Grin – Source. Information. Relatives. All I need without going out."**_

Mikan was grinning maliciously to them which…

"_**Freak."**_

Thy turned their head to Natsume. He was eyeing Mikan emotionless. She smiled nervously. She was trying her best to not break her **mask**. But…

"_**I'M NOT A FREAK, YOU FREAK."**_

"_**EH. DON'TCALL ME A FREAK, YOU CREEPY FREAK. AND YOU ARE ONE AND A CRYBABY."**_

"_**NO, I'M NOT. YOU CREEPY FREAKY DAMN BOY."**_

"_**MIKAN?!"**_

_**(A/N: They are running around the room while shouting these words.)**_

"_**STOP SAYING THE SAME THINGS AS ME, YOU STRAWBERRY UNSEXY CREEPY FREAK GIRL."**_

"…"

Stop. She stopped running after him but… something was odd, extremely odd. And he saw it because everyone had gone. There weren't maids who were doing the bed, no old men and no kids. It was left the two of them **alone** in the room. He turned around and saw an unbelievable sight. He saw in front of him a dark room, half part of it was. She was fuming. She was really angry. Every thing was dark like night.

"_**Ooho."**_

"_**Yes. You mustn't have said something like that." Said a voice coming from no where.**_

"_**Eh?"**_

Her hairs turned dark and her eyes to red.

"_**It's better for you to run, Boy." Whispered the same voice.**_

He looked around but found no one.

"_**You must listen to him."**_

"_**Eh?"**_

He looked at Mikan who was… extremely **ugly scary and demonic**. The picture was really horrible. Natsume had his eyes wide opened. He saw in front of him a **snake-medusa-devil-satanic-girl-form**… can it even be called **girl**? That was the not good situation picture. At that time, Natsume was having one thought: **HELL**. He then ran away.

"_**WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING LIKE THAT MY LITTLE CAT PLAY TOY?"**_

She was running… flying after him all around the house. Strangely there was no one in. No sight of people being.

BLACK OUT.

They were back in the dark dimension. It was silent between them not until they started to chuckle. Everyone laughed out of their lungs.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Natsume, I didn't know you were that cut – ARGH – FIRE. FIRE." Said then shouted Mochu running around with some comrades.

"…"

"That's strange. If you **four** knew each others so how come you didn't talk or meet to each other?" asked Hotaru.

"…"

"What's wrong, Natsume/Kaya?" asked Ruka/Kazu.

"I don't know." Said the two of them.

"Eh?!"

"I don't remember that time. Neither do I remember knowing him/her nor coming to this house/here." Said Kaya/Natsume.

They were holding their head trying to remember something.

"I don't remember anything."

The scene changed. They were now in the living room. Mikan was reading a book on the ground next to Natsume who was watching the TV on the sofa. Kaya was dancing while listening to mp3. And Kévin was sleeping like a bat, head down and feet up with the help of plants.

"_**Mikan." called someone.**_

"_**Yes."**_

She closed her book and handed it to Natsume who took it without glaring away from the TV.

"_**Mikan. Tomorrow I will be going on business. So I'll ask you once again. Would you like to stay here with Patrick and his child?"**_

Everyone looked at them, especially Natsume without turning his head to them.

"_**Yes."**_

Silence.

Master didn't expect this answer.

"_**Because I found something that will keep me out of lonely."**_

She was grinning maliciously to Natsume who turned blue and shivered all his body. Kaya and Kévin chuckled. But her answer disappointed Master.

"_**But I don't want to be a burden to Master. So I will do what Master wants for me."**_

She smiled brightly. He was surprised. Kaya was in her world. Kévin had his jaw dropped. The maids were moved. Natsume was blushing and almost had a **nose****blood**… who knows.

"_**Mikan…"**_

Master hugged her and cried. She moved her arms up and down because she was panicking.

"_**I'm happy. You smile."**_

"_**Eh?!"**_

She was shocked of his answer but then she hugged him back nd cried too because she realized what he said was right.

"_**Yes."**_

They stayed like that some minutes.

"_**But… what do you mean by **_**Keeping you out of lonely**_**?"**_

"_**Oh that."**_

She walked to Natsume who panicked… from inside. She suddenly **grabbed-hugged** his neck. Cheeks on cheeks, she grinned evilly and said:

"_**He IS my lonely."**_

"_**Oh. I see but…"**_

He pointed to behind where was a dark aura. Everyone froze but didn't know who was emitting it. Natsume gulped because he knew perfectly what kind of aura was that.

"_**Oh. And of course Shingo is my **_**Best-Friend Number One**_**."**_

Mikan took Shingo who was hugged by Mikan. Shingo just smirked at Natsume who was extremely shocked. Of course the only one who saw it was Master and Natsume.

BLACK OUT.

"Wouah. A doll being jealous over a human. Wouah." Said Kaoru.

Then everyone laughed, even Hotaru. But only Kaya and Natsume didn't. They were anxious and they all knew it.

"_**Natsume, choko matte yo. Mimi is hungry."**_

GROWL.

"_**Alright, I'll go look for something to eat. Just go sit somewhere here, 'k?"**_

"_**Hai."**_

They were in a park. Natsume went away leaving Mikan looking for a bench but she went under a tree where was girl sitting under with the… **GA Uniform** (?).

"_**Big sis is alright?" asked Mikan with Shingo in her arms.**_

The **stranger** looked up and saw the little. She was surprised.

"_**You are…" muttered she.**_

"_**Is Big Sis ok?"**_

Mikan was worried. The girl had hazel haired, chocolate eyes and a beautiful face. She smiled slightly.

"_**Yes I'm alright. Thank you."**_

"_**Ok."**_

Mikan stood there looking at her.

"_**Do you want to sit beside me?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Then do as you please."**_

"_**Hai."**_

They stayed silent. They looked at everyone running here and there, laughing, smiling, talking and walking. Mikan was time to time eyeing the girl.

"_**Ano…"**_

"_**Call me Onee-chan."**_

"_**Onee-chan. Why are you alone and sad?"**_

"_**Hum. What about you?"**_

"_**I'm not alone. I'm with Shingo (**_She showed Shingo to her._**) and Natsume who's gone to take something to eat. And I'm not sad. I'm just…"**_

"_**It's alright. My apologize."**_

"…"

"_**What's your name?"**_

"_**Sakura Mikan."**_

"_**It's a nice name." said Onee-chan smiling sweetly.**_

"_**Ne. Onee-chan. Why is Onee-chan sad?"**_

"…"

"…"

Mikan looked down knowing the question was answerless to Onee-chan. She then looked at the sky and blushed.

"_**Onee-chan. Do you love someone?"**_

She was shocked that Mikan asked something like that. But she sighed and smiled sadly.

"_**Yes, I am."**_

"_**But why is Onee-chan sad?"**_

"_**I… I don't know if I can love him."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because he's stubborn."**_

"_**But that's not a reason." Snapped Mikan as Onee-chan chuckled.**_

"_**But me too I love someone **_**REALLY**_** stubborn and rude and pervert and…"**_

"_**Handsome?"**_

"_**Hn."**_

"_**Well, mine is like that too."**_

"_**Oh, really?"**_

"_**Hn. But it must stay between us. No one knows it… well except my mom, two of my cousins and my **_**careless-Best-Friend**_**."**_

"_**Is it even considered as a friend."**_

"_**AHAHAHAHAH. If you meet her you'll say yes."**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**You'll know it when you grow up a little more."**_

"_**Mou."**_

Onee-chan smiled to the current pouting Mikan. Her cheeks were puffed up.

"_**Ne. Ne. Onee-chan?"**_

Mikan was hugging Onee-chan's arm.

"_**Hum. What is it?"**_

"_**Tell me more about **_**him**_**."**_

"_**Huh?"**_

_**The boy you love."**_

"_**Huh. AH."**_

"_**Please. Onegai Gozaimasu, Onee-chan-sama."**_

Mikan was on her **puppy-begging-cute-mode**. Onee-chan sighed in defeat.

"_**Alright."**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Hum. How should I start it… He's stubborn, a real pervert, smart, arrogant and cold. But he really cares about his friends even if he had a strange way to show it. It's no clear to others (but obvious) and it's really clumsy. He has always been here for me. And I want to do something for him in return even if I know perfectly that he doesn't want any… but I'm pushing him down and it works."**_

"_**Oh." Said Mikan with amazing eyes (?).**_

"_**I want him to smile. Smile like no one did."**_

Onee-chan had a deep sweet look in her eyes. They were warm. She sighed deeply. It startled Mikan.

"_**But he's darn hard to tame."**_

Mikan looked at her. Onee-chan was gloomy suddenly.

"_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. It's the same for me."**_

"_**Oh. So we have the interest in boy as I see."**_

"_**Yeah."**_

They stayed silent.

"_**What does Mikan-chan like about **_**him**_**?"**_

"_**His eyes."**_

"_**hum?"**_

"_**They are red. They look like to devil's but…"**_

"_**His look is an angel to you?"**_

"_**Hn."**_

"_**Me too. I like his eyes. They are the colour as yours. They are red, so deep. When you look at them, you are immerged… and engulfed by them. You are sent to another world instantaneously. When you look at them under the light of the moon, they are so beautiful, just like blood."**_

"_**Wow. Is it that beautiful?"**_

"_**Hm. Didn't you see his under the moon?"**_

"_**No. He doesn't want to let me sleep with him."**_

Silence.

Onee-chan looked at her with big eyes and a shocked face. Even the gang and the Minami's were like that. They looked at Natsume who was in another world.

"_**He didn't want me to go in his room at night because he told me that I would take him as a **_**Teddy Bear**_** and that I would keep hugging him till morning. Also he told me that I would take him as a **_**Cookie****Night**_**. And that's not true."**_

" – _**Sigh – Did I really do that?"**_

"_**Eh?"**_

"_**Huh. Nothing."**_

Onee-chan was relieved as she sighed second time.

"_**You… are you two living together?"**_

"_**Hum Yes and no."**_

"…"

"_**Sometimes he comes to my house just to keep me company… but that was only week end?"**_

"_**How come?"**_

"_**I'm alone at home. I don't have anyone to play with, except Shingo."**_

Mikan showed her Shingo who was a doll.

"_**But he had to go back home… his home which is far away from here because of family matters."**_

"_**So you two don't see much than a day in a week?"**_

"_**Hn."**_

"_**What about holidays?"**_

"_**Hum. It depends. But it's only summer that I was able to see him more."**_

"_**So now?"**_

"_**Yes. And today is his first day of vacation."**_

"…"

"_**What about Onee-chan?"**_

"_**Hum?"**_

"_**Why is Onee-chan here?"**_

"_**I…"**_

"_**MIKAN!"**_

"_**Oh. Natsume."**_

Far away from them, there was Natsume who called Mikan with some bags in hands. Mikan got up and shook her hands.

"_**It's him, Onee-chan. Do you see him?"**_

"_**Yes. They are alike." Muttered she enough for Mikan to hear it.**_

"_**Hum."**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**Are you going?"**_

Onee-chan was surprised but had a sweet smile.

"_**No, I'm not."**_

"_**But then why am I having this bad feeling… that Onee-chan is about to go?"**_

"_**I won't go… because I will be here no matter what… with you."**_

Onee-chan pointed to Mikan's heart.

"_**MIKAN."**_

Mikan turned around and saw Natsume behind her.

"_**Natsume?"**_

"_**What's wrong with you? I've called you many times. And why are you sad suddenly?"**_

"_**I…"**_

Suddenly she turned around in search for Onee-chan. But no one was here.

"_**Where is Onee-chan?"**_

"_**what?"**_

"_**Just now I was talking with Onee-chan."**_

"_**Are you mad?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You were alone."**_

"_**No, I'm not."**_

"_**Then you were talking to a ghost."**_

"…"

"_**Mikan?"**_

"…"

"_**OI."**_

"…"

"_**Eh?! No. I was just joking."**_

"…"

"_**Don't cry."**_

"_**I'm not."**_

"_**You are."**_

Mikan looked at Natsume dumbfounded.

"_**See."**_

He touched her cheeks as she felt tears flowing. They were flowing down non-stop. Suddenly she hugged Natsume and cried.

"_**Mikan?"**_

"_**Can I stay like that for a minute, please?"**_

"_**Do as you please."**_

"…"

_**(A/N: is it me or these two are quite… mature? Adult than they must look to? I inform you that they ONLY have here around 4 years.)**_

She cried on his chest. Around them, there was no body. It was deserted. It was silent only birds and winds were heard. It was a summer wind. It was a nice breeze. It was calm and peaceful.

"_**Thank you Mikan. **__**Now I have my answers. But before going back, I want to know the truth and only one. How did I lose everything? How did I end up like that? How could I forget my most important thing to my heart? Who I was back there? You too, you'll understand it soon. So just wait and your questions will be answered… just like mine did." Said a voice coming from the trees.**_

Natsume looked around wondering if it was his imagination. Mikan pulled apart from him. She wept her tears away. She looked with a **wicked** wmile.

"_**Did you buy my Strawberry Milk Shake?"**_

They looked into each others eyes.

"_**Damn. I forgot."**_

"_**I want my Strawberry Milk Shake."**_

"_**You'll have one when we get home so…"**_

"_**I. Want. My. Strawberry. Milk. Shake."**_

They were having a glare war. It was awful. You can see the weather, the sunny weather, turned into a dark mood weather.

"_**Alright. I'm getting it right away."**_

Natsume walked away. He was out of view.

"_**YES."**_

Mikan took a sudden winner position with her hand up in air.

"_**I didn't understand but I'm going to wait."**_

She turned around to a tree where someone was on. It was Onee-chan who was smiling to Mikan. She then took something in her pocket. It was a white mask. She put it on her face.

"_**Then**__** farewell, Mikan… or maybe see you later."**_

"_**See you later."**_

And she disappeared within the leaves.

"_**Sakura Mikan."**_

She turned around and saw Natsume with a goblet. He was looking at her. She only smiled and looked up.

BLACK OUT.

Everyone was surprised but knew something. She was in love with **him** for sure. And that wasn't a new love but an old one.

"Eh. Do you think she…" Said Mochu who was thinking.

"She had travelled in time?"

"What make you say it, Mochu?"

"Well, she has her uniform on."

"…"

"But also she wore something from the Christmas Festival."

"Eh?"

"Ah. He's right. She was wearing the…"

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."**_

"What?"

They turned their head and saw… blood… corpse… everywhere.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. NATSUME."**_

"_**GO."**_

"_**NO."**_

Natsume was pushing Mikan away who was clenching onto his arm. She was crying. He was…

SNAP.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."**_

"_**NOW GO BEFORE **_**HE**_** GOT YOU."**_

"_**NO. I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU."**_

"_**JUST GO. WE'LL SEE AGAIN."**_

"_**NO, WE WON'T."**_

"_**WE WILL. I PROMISE YOU. NOW GO."**_

Natsume pushed her once again as it untied her grab. She was about to grab him again but someone caught her. She was then moved away from him.

SNAP.

BOUM.

Suddenly something fell in front of her which separated him and her.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."**_

"_**Mistress. COME." Shouted someone.**_

"_**NO. I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE HIM, SHINGO."**_

"_**You must or it'll be your end."**_

"_**I DON'T CARE."**_

SLAP.

Shingo had slapped Mikan. She was shocked.

"_**Don't say that. Everyone here is working hard for Mistress. So Mistress must go."**_

"_**But…"**_

"_**If Mistress dies here and now, they won't forgive themselves… neither I do nor **_**him**_**."**_

"_**Huh…"**_

Mikan cried. Shingo took her hands.

"_**Let's go."**_

"_**Hn."**_

They ran in the corridor through corpse. Mikan looked behind her.

"_**Natsume."**_

They ran but suddenly Shingo threw Mikan in front of her. She summoned then two balls: white and black. She threw them and shouted at Mikan.

"_**GO AHEAD. AND DON'T LET YOURSELF DIE."**_

"_**Shingo."**_

"_**GO."**_

Mikan ran without hesitation. She didn't look back. She heard screams and explosions which happened right after she left Shingo. She wanted to cry so badly but restrained herself. Until she got carried away by someone, she was about to use her **knowledge** of battle.

SPLASH.

She breathed in and out. She had her hair in black and eyes were red. She had a disgusting look.

"_**Nothing will change. Whether I decide, whether I want, whether I can. Nothing will be changed."**_

She then ran again. But this time she got carried by a familiar scent and hands.

"_**Master?!"**_

He was covered in blood. But he wasn't injured.

"_**Mikan, it's time for you to go back to where you belong to."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**There is no time to discuss. It's not or never."**_

"…"

"_**I know it's hard to understand it but you need to go now, or you won't…"**_

"_**And what if I don't want to."**_

"_**Mikan."**_

They stayed silent even if it wasn't time to. **Master** sighed.

"_**Mikan, you'll understand later. For now go to where you REALLY belong to. And then you'll understand what happened **_**before**_**. For now, just realise one wish."**_

"…"

"_**Just forget what happened these two years of your life here, in France. You won't be the only one who'll forget you but your friends. However, we, Shingo, the **_**House**_** and me, won't forget you and your friend. Even Patrick, my best friend, will forget you for making sure that no information about your living will be leak out of us. That means that we won't be in this world for whoever knew us, even you."**_

Mikan was about to talk.

"_**But you'll remember everything when time allows it. So just wait for all answers you want to hear in a near future. Just live as a little girl, a normal girl. Forget everything and everything will be ok. But when your memories of **_**this**_** time will be coming back, just don't forget that… You are the only one who will bring back what the world wanted for a long long time."**_

His voice had fainted as Mikan fell over. Her eyes closed slowly as she saw his image blurring.

"_**Forget everything until time allows us to meet again, Sakura Mikan."**_

That was the only they heard when Mikan was found on the grass… a white ground. It was a clear day. It was winter. She was cold. She was sleeping in this cold weather. However, around her changed. The snow on the ground melted on her contact. There was a flower near by. It was a clover, a green clover. Suddenly they heard a window opening and step were heard. Someone appeared next to her.

_**(A/N: from now it's pure Japanese talking.)**_

"_**Mikan. Mikan. Answer me. Mikan."**_

It was her grandpa who was next to her. He was trying to wake her up. But she was in a deep slumber. He then carried her bridal style and ran in the house.

BLACK OUT.

Everyone stayed silent. They knew now that Mikan stayed far away from her **true** family, for two years. They wondered how will her life will be from now on.

"_**Ojii-san. Ojii-san. Come on, let's go."**_

"_**Hai. Hai. Mikan-chan. I'm not young like you."**_

"_**But it's time to go to school. I don't want to be late for my first day of school."**_

"_**Hai. Hai."**_

Mikan and Ojii-san ran in the street. It was Spring. Who said spring, say new year and new classmate.

"_**MIKAN."**_

"_**Minna-san."**_

A group of student approached Mikan.

"_**We are in the same class."**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Hai."**_

"_**YEAH."**_

Mikan jumped all happy. She was now 6 years old.

The scene changed. It was now morning. There was a silence in a classmate, where the first thing we can see was Mikan looking at the board to a raven haired and dark eyed girl with amazing eyes.

"_**Ok, class. We have a new student. She's Imai Hotaru. Greet her and be nice with her, ok?"**_

"_**Hai."**_

Everyone was suddenly excited. She was emotionless. She looked around and had an eye contact with Mikan who smiled wildly to her. She shook her hand to her but all she did was ignored her.

Another scene appeared. They were now in Gakuen Alice.

"_**See ya, Polka Dots Panty."**_

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."**_

It was Natsume who was taken off Mikan's pant. He and Ruka went out of the room by the door since Ruka came in by the window.

"_**I won't marry anyone. I won't get married."**_

She cried really hard and Narumi tried to calm her down.

The scene was now in the Northern Wood with Hotaru and Yuu surrounding by fire, Ruka trying helping a rabbit from fire. Mikan was running to Nastsume who was hysterical **angry**.

"_**I TOLD YOU TO STOP."**_

FLASH.

A blue light appeared from no where when Mikan jumped onto Natsume.

"_**What?!"**_

Narumi arrived at that moment and immediately kissed him. He fainted… like always.

"_**Eh?!"**_

"_**This is your Alice, Mikan-chan."**_

"_**Eh?!"**_

"_**It's a wonderful Alice you have. Yes a wonderful Alice."**_

The scene changed. They were now in a warehouse.

"_**You have the nullification…?."**_

"_**What are you talking about, I..."**_

"_**This face does look like that **_**that woman**_**."**_

"…"

Suddenly they found themselves in a room hospital. It was pretty dark.

"_**AAAH."**_

They turned around their head and saw Mikan moving wildly in her bed. She was clenching her sheet bed. She moved so much. She was suffering it was sure.

"_**AAAAARGH."**_

She suddenly sat up. She was sweating hardly. She was breathing with lot of difficulties. Her hand was on her heart.

SLASH.

CRACK.

A vase was down. Something had sliced it. She was looking at it emotionless. Suddenly she held her head and fell on the ground. But there was no sound referring her falling. She then grabbed her bed. We can't see her neither can we move closer. Her hand was seen from the other side of the bed. It was a hand with long and slender fingers. Then the other hand showed off. Her hair was the second thing we can see. Something was strange with them. They were… _**dark**_. Then her figure came as she got up. Her eyes were closed as she finally got up completely. She opened them slowly revealing… _**red**_ eyes.

"_**Who am I?"**_

That was the only thing she said.

CRACKLE.

A red fire appeared in her hand as she threw it in a corner of the room. It stopped in front of something as if it was only lighting the place. But it was threatening someone.

"_**So his Alice is the first you took?"**_

She looked at him badly. The fire disappeared as she fainted. He caught her in time.

"_**So you are **_**her**_** child? And **_**my**_** nephew?"**_

It was now another sight. It was night now. They were near the Sakura Tree.

"_**Come on, Natsume."**_

"_**No."**_

Mikan was at the bottom of the tree and Natsume on a branch.

"_**Ne…"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**You're annoying."**_

"_**Hmph."**_

She climbed the tree. He looked down seeing her coming to him.

"_**What are you doing?"**_

"_**Since ya don't wanna let me see it then I'm coming."**_

"_**Stay away."**_

"_**Nah."**_

She was almost up when she slipped and fell. He caught her in time. She was unconscious as he protected her.

Now they were under a tree. It was day. Mikan was sitting under it. She had her eyes closed.

"_**Big sis is alright?" asked Mikan with Shingo in her arms.**_

"_**You are…" muttered she.**_

"_**Is Big Sis ok?"**_

"_**Yes I'm alright. Thank you."**_

BLACK OUT.

"Mikan, it's time to get up." Said a voice coming from the darkness.

Everyone looked around but saw nothing but black.

"Get up, **Little Girl**. It's time to end **IT**."

Suddenly, light appeared. They saw the same scene they were. Body was every where. Blood was flowing here and there but in a **pause** state. The guests of the pub were like… **statue**. It was as if time stopped. They then moved as they saw people coming in.

"It's Show Time." said a voice.

SNAP.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH."

"Welcome back, **Rose**."

"Hai."

Mikan was standing gracefully on the bar. She was grinning. She had transformed.

"It's good to be back here, **Owner**."

"AHAHAHAHAH. Always sadist as I see."

"No. I'm not."

"Well. I presume I must these guys **there**?"

"Yes. It would be good."

"Then."

The **Owner**, who was the bartender, whistled as the customers surrounded him and the gang and Minami's.

"Mikan?" called Yuka.

"Don't worry she will be ok." Said the **Owner**.

"But…"

"You saw her past, right?"

"You…"

"She's not any girl you know."

They disappeared from the room as people came and disappeared in a flash. Mikan used all of her knowledge on fighting as things appeared from no where, like guns, knives…

"She's better than that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It has been now **10 days** since they arrived. They were in the same house they saw in her memories. It was clean and tidy even through it had been destroyed. They were living with the men from the shop. They seemed to know the house perfectly. And women came from no where who were also parted of the memories. They had done all house issues since they arrived. Hotaru helped them with some core.

Persona was being scolded by Yuka for now 10 days for unknown reasons. She needed to let out her frustration about Mikan's state. Everyone was trying to do something. Only Natsume remained silent and calm. He was found no where, except that **we** do.

He was in Mikan's room. Strangely, no one could enter in. He seemed to mesmerize what was inside. It was the same as her memories left. Nothing changed. He didn't find Shingo. But… he remembered everything. He remembered the day he met her and the last day.

"That old man erased our memories just to not put us in **that** thing."

He looked at the pictures on the tables. They were Kaya, Kévin, Mikan and him on them with Shingo and **Master**. He looked everywhere where she went to in her memories. That was when he found under the bed stick to the mattress a picture of him and her. She was hugging him tightly not letting him going away. Which he couldn't do much about it.

"Welcome back, Mikan." said he with a slight smile.

"Ehehehe. Crybaby."

"Hmph."

Natsume turned around as he grabbed her by her waist. They sat on the bed as she was on his laps. They were an inch away.

"I love you." Muttered he to her ears.

"Me too. I love you."

They approached from each other but…

"**Don't You Dare Doing It, Natsume."**

The door flew through the room. Kévin appeared in with an angry look as the gang was behind him. Obviously, Hotaru wa holding her camera in hand. Kévin then grabbed Mikan by her wrist.

"I won't let you do it."

POP VEIN.

'_**What the… so he forgot me totally. I will make him regret.'**_

"Oooho."

"What's wrong, Koko?"

"We better go outside."

"Why?"

"A volcano is about to burst."

"Eh?!"

BOUM.

"Like I said."

OUCH.

"Why the hell was that for, **Kaya**?"

Kévin was under the bed… well he was crushed by it.

"_**You damn unfaithful man. You dared once betray me and now you are **_**again**_** betraying me and in front of me… How dare you seducing Mikan-sama and… and… whait a minute. What did you call me?"**_

"That's why I say: **Why can't you be gentler with me?**"

"…"

"You're really stupid. I know you since we're small and better than anyone on this world. And who will love someone like you, violent as you are, you won't last longer than we do."

"…"

Mikan/Kaya grabbed Kévin's sleeves. She was blushing really hard.

"_**Do… Do you love me?"**_ whispered she.

"You'r really dummy."

He wrapped his hand around her.

"Of course I do."

He approached her like Natsume did before.

"Eh. It's my **Girl Body**. Go look for your own, **Bratty**."

"You…"

They were holding Mikan/Kaya each side. She wasn't here at all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**In Mikan's head…**

"Huh. What is this feeling?" asked Mikan.

"_It's time to get going."_ Said the dark haired and red eyed girl.

"_**So it's now?"**_ said Kaya.

"_Unfortunately yes."_

"_**It will be strange to be alone after 4 months."**_

"Yeah."

"_It's time."_

"Hai."

"_We will see each other. So do cry, Mikan."_

"Yes I know, but I can't…"

"_Thank you Mikan, Kaya."_

"Hum."

"_It's the end. There won't be any Legendary Alice."_

"Why?"

"_Because you already satisfied my wish."_

"…"

"_You are Innocent and Pure so everything will be smooth from now on."_

"…"

"_Don't worry we'll meet again."_

"_**Yeah. Like you being Mikan's child. And your man mine."**_

"_Good idea. I'll tell him when I'll see him."_

Laugh.

"_Good bye, then."_

"_**See you later, Mikan."**_

"I'm coming picking you then."

"_**Ok."**_

"_Before I forgot it, Mikan, my name is __**Mimi**__."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Back to reality…**

"You…"

"Huh."

Disappear.

"Mikan/Kaya?!"

Everyone was surprised but suddenly…

"NATSUME."

"KÉVIN."

"What?!"

The two boys looked up following the sound. Something fell down right onto them. It was the girl they loved dearly. They kissed each others passionately.

"Ehehehehe. I'm ganna be rich."

"Can't you stop it."

"No."

"There isn't any privacy with you around."

"No."

"Then if I take your picture like that, it will be ok, right?"

"What?"

Kiss. _**(A/N: Yes you read right.)**_

Everyone had their jaw dropped. Ruka was kissing Hotaru. And it was a deep one. She was blushing hardly.

FLASH.

Ruka had taken them kissing making her come back to her sense.

"I will keep it, it's a pay back."

"What?"

"I will do the same thing you do to me. And don't ever dare to snap it from me or I'll kiss you any where, any time, I like to."

Ruka walked away with Hotaru chasing him. Everyone was quickly shocked. Mikan and Natsume weren't because they knew how these two love each other but couldn't accept it.

"Is it what you call a rebellious age?" said Ruka as he was out of view.

Everyone laughed. It was something unbelievable coming from the shiest boy.

"It's a déjà vu."

**- End -**

**(This is what you think.)**

* * *

**Yeah this is the end. well not really there is an epilogue. doing it right away. but can't say when it will be up. so just wait for the last and concluding episode. i expect you like it. i had so many problems with this chapter since my flash drive got erased and else. well Comment, Review. It would be great. Thank you. **


	7. Epilogue

**Sorry for the long update. Here is the last Chapter of _Travel to the Other Land_. Enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Epilogue.**

"Days passed so fast. Don't you guys think?" said Mochu looking outside of the windows.

"Yeah it does." Answered Sumire watching nothing.

"So many things happened these days." Said Nonoko and Anna emotionless.

"Yeah. We discovered something really new." Said, the usually shy but not really anymore, Yuu.

"Hum." Nodded some people.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Flashback of 15 days ago.**_

"_**Waaaaaaa. Natsume look, look. It's all white outside! Let's go play, ne?" shouted an excited brunette girl jumping out of the blue on the bed.**_

_**Moan.**_

"_**Let me sleep, Strawberry." Said a rude voice coming from under the sheet.**_

_**A hand came from it trying to grab the clock. Then a raven haired head appeared.**_

_**Moan.**_

"_**Do you know what time it is, Baka Girl?"**_

"_**Mou. It's almost three past fifteen. And lunch time is already done. And be glad that I let you sleep till now."**_

_**Mikan sat on the corner of the bed and playing with the sheet, likely. Natsume sat and look at her with a question face.**_

"_**What do you mean by "three past fifteen"? And "lunch time"?"**_

"_**Well it's 2.45pm."**_

_**He looked at the alarm digital clock which showed up 5.29am. He then got up and looked outside. It was right. It was day. People were walking and running and playing in and with the snow. Mikan looked at him all puzzled. Suddenly the alarm clock burnt. She jolted by it but then chuckled. He wasn't in a good mood at all.**_

"_**Did you forget that this clock do not work anymore?"**_

_**He didn't react to her say. He was like stunned or freeze. She went to him and looked at his face.**_

"_**Nats-"**_

_**He had a shock look. It was as if he saw a ghost near by. He was looking outside to a certain place. She followed his look and only saw…**_

'_**Park? Tree? Lake? Swan?'**_

_**It was not too far from the house. It was somewhere in the garden, rather a part of it. She looked back a him.**_

'_**Why would he look at it?'**_

"_**Them."**_

'_**What?'**_

"_**Saw them. They were just there. At the border of the lake."**_

"_**W-what are you talking about? You are scaring me."**_

"_**Shingo and him."**_

_**Mikan looked at him totally shocked of what he said. They were silent. She didn't know how to react to this.**_

_**- o -**_

_**Later that day, in the living room, the GA, the AA, the family and the friends were chatting of all things. **_

"_**Eh. Koko, did you see Ruka and Hotaru?" asked Anna.**_

"_**Hum. No I haven't seen them. Why?"**_

"_**Because it's so calm."**_

_**Everyone looked at her. It was true. This morning, in winter season, almost the end, was rally quiet, even too quiet.**_

"_**Now we are at it. Where are Mikan, Natsume, Kaya and Kévin?" asked Sumire.**_

_**That was true. These four weren't here also. So six persons were missing to the group. But they all went back to what they were doing.**_

'**Hum. It's better to not tell them that they are having a little conflict by themselves or the girls will be really anxious about it. By the way, I wanna see how ill Ruka react to **_**it**_**.'**

_**Koko got up from the sofa. Anna looked at him. He murmured something, not available to others: "I'll be back.".**_

_**He went out of the room. He walked in the corridor which was painted in white.**_

"_**So today it's white with some little snow? Hum, Mikan has really got good taste about this kind of thing. After all it's her house."**_

_**He walked until he stopped by a door which got the words: "Forbidden to YOU."**_

_**Sigh.**_

"_**I really can't say if it's me or for everyone to not go in."**_

_**He pushed the door. It was all dark inside. He went in and disappeared behind it. When the door closed by itself, the words changed: "Welcome."**_

_**True, it's really weird of warning.**_

_**- o -**_

_**Somewhere else, in the cold white snow, there were two persons standing near a fountain. There was an Angel statue. Water was still running even through the cold season.**_

"_**Hum..."**_

_**The two of them were standing front in front. A girl with raven hair was holding a red pack in her arms. She was blushing really hard. The blond haired boy was also blushing. He was like a tomato.**_

"_**Here." Said, almost shouted, the girl.**_

_**She held the packet to him which almost pushing him to the fountain. He grabbed it but then she ran away after a little contact.**_

_**SPLASH.**_

_**Poor boy, he ended up in the fountain after all. At least the packet wasn't wet since his hand was really up in the air.**_

"_**Is the bath good, Ruka?" asked a raven haired boy with a smirk on his face.**_

"_**Shut up, Natsume. And help me to get up will you."**_

"_**Tsk."**_

_**Natsume helped him as he grabbed his hand, some of his Alice went to him which warmed him a lot.**_

"_**Thanks."**_

_**Ruka wasn't wet anymore. But was a little pissed off something.**_

"_**What's wrong? Aren't you happy she gave you chocolates?"**_

"_**Not her."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**True. Hotaru disappeared last night at 11.59pm." said a girl voice.**_

_**Yawn.**_

"_**And I'm in a real bad mood."**_

_**She got an awful look. It was terrible. Suddenly the weather turned quite dark at that place. **_

_**FLASH.**_

"_**Mikan, where are Hotaru and Natsume, then?" asked Ruka who looked at the boy who was laid on the ground.**_

"_**Kaya and Kévin are looking at them."**_

"_**But…"**_

"_**Don't worry. They'll be back soon. And when he's back, tell him to stay at home till I come back. Understand?"**_

"_**Alright."**_

_**Mikan disappeared leaving Ruka alone. The boy was gone too. He must be with her. He started to walk away. The packet was in the fountain and disappeared slowly.**_

_**- o -**_

_**The same day but somewhere in the City, there was someone walking by among the people. That person was wearing a slight red dress. She looked like to a little doll from one of those England style, I think so. **_

"_**Oh, Mom, Look at the girl." Said a little girl to her mom.**_

"_**Oh, my. Why is she alone?" said a teenage girl.**_

"_**She must be lost." Said another girl.**_

_**The little girl didn't take much attention to what people said. She didn't care at all. She was focus on a particular thing.**_

"_**Shingo."**_

_**- o -**_

_**Somewhere else, it must be in a warehouse because it's all dark, no light and smells fish. It's nonsense.**_

_**Bang.**_

"_**Damn it."**_

"_**It won't do anything if you are angry, Hyuuga. And you'll be tied if you use useless energy for nothingness."**_

"_**Tsk."**_

_**There was nothing besides them: totally dark and cold. There was only a window which was truly up and high from them. The door can't be broken after all the kick Natsume had done on it.**_

"_**Damn."**_

_**Sigh.**_

"_**I wonder how can she support your character?"**_

"_**This is what she fells for, Hotaru." Said a sweet boy voice.**_

_**They looked up and saw a boy coming down the non existent window.**_

"_**Kévin?" said Natsume.**_

"_**Yo, boy."**_

"_**You…"**_

_**BAM.**_

"_**No fight. It's not the right time to."**_

"_**Kaya."**_

"_**Hotaru-chan. Mikan is really worried. She sent us to pick you guys up."**_

"_**Then let's go."**_

_**Kaya and Hotaru went outside of the room by the room which was mysteriously opened. Kévin and Natsume got bump on their head.**_

_**- o -**_

_**Back to the mansion.**_

_**Everyone was in the living room, excluding Mikan. Ruka was in his thought which made everyone a little worried.**_

"_**I wonder what's wrong with Ruka-kun? He's like that since he comes in." said Mochu.**_

_**No one knew a thing about the missing.**_

"_**Huh. Ano, did someone see Koko coming back?" asked Anna who was worried.**_

_**Everyone looked at her. Koko wasn't here at all. And it attracted Ruka's attention.**_

"_**Wasn't he here a moment?" said Yuu.**_

"_**He was but he said he will be back. And he's gone now for 2 hours."**_

'**2 hours? It's the moment when I've met up with that girl.'**

"_**We're back." Shouted Kaya as the door flew away.**_

"_**Oh. What's wrong?"**_

"_**Why can't you be gentler with thing? No wonder Uncle asked me to look after you."**_

_**BAM.**_

"_**Humph."**_

"_**Hum."**_

"_**Damn."**_

"_**Will you stop saying this word, Hyuuga?" shouted Hotaru.**_

_**When her voice was heard from outside the room, Ruka got bunny ears and looked at the door. Then he saw Hotaru who was pissed. He ran to her and grabbed her hand. They were outta of the view.**_

"_**What the-"**_

"_**Natsume." Called Anna.**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**Have you seen Koko on the way?"**_

"_**No. Why?"**_

"_**Because he's not back."**_

"…"

_**Everyone stayed silent. Kaya and Kévin looked at them and each others. Now two persons were missing: Mikan (except Ruka) and Koko.**_

_**- o -**_

_**To where Hotaru and Ruka were. **_

_**Ruka was holding her. And she was confused but figured out what was the problems.**_

_**FLASH.**_

"_**Wha-"**_

"_**Payback."**_

_**Silence.**_

_**Hotaru was walking away from Ruka since he had released her. He snapped from the other world and understood what was the situation.**_

"_**Come back here Imai. And give me the picture."**_

_**He chased after her. And you had guessed it, they were back to normal.**_

_**- o -**_

_**It was night now. Ruka was still running after Hotaru which surprised everyone. Kay and Kévin were fighting each other like usual. Yuka and Persona were also doing the same. Jinno was trying to escape from Narumi. Everyone was enjoying their time as they laughed out so hard about them. Anna was gripping herself to Koko who was in fact found in the basement of the house. He knocked himself out by running into a wall. Only Mikan wasn't back.**_

_**Natsume wanted to go look after her but Ruka told him what she told him. He was the only one who wasn't enjoying the time. He was thinking about Mikan. What she might be doing? Where was she? Was she safe? And so on.**_

_**Suddenly the door opened. He looked at the door and was shocked to what he saw.**_

_**- o -**_

_**Outside the mansion, in front of the gate.**_

"_**What should we do now?"**_

"_**Let's get in."**_

"_**But…"**_

"_**I know. But don't you think it's time."**_

"_**I think too. But that wasn't what I wanted to say."**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**Why didn't you buy me new clothes?"**_

_**Dropped.**_

_**Sweat dropping.**_

"_**Sorry. But we didn't have time, Shingo."**_

"_**Hmph. Master always says that when Master is happy."**_

_**- o -**_

_**Inside the mansion.**_

"_**Damn."**_

"_**I never know that Imai can say this word?"**_

"_**Shut up Hyuuga."**_

"_**You…"**_

"_**Stop it, you two." Shouted Ruka.**_

"_**Don't you see that is not the right moment to fight?"**_

"_**He's right. You must listen to this blond little girl." Said a man who had bandages half of his face and on his right arm.**_

_**BAM.**_

"_**What the…"**_

"_**Do. Not. Touch. His. Face. You. Damn. Slut. Man." Said rudely a maiden girl.**_

_**She was on the man who had touched Ruka's face. **_

"_**What the hell do you think you are doing, you little girl?" shouted some men coming to her.**_

_**Vein Pop.**_

"_**I'm no more Little."**_

_**BOUM.**_

"_**Oya. Shingo you jut broke half of the living room. Grandma will not be happy seeing it." Said a man coming from behind her as men flew away.**_

"_**Oh yes. I'm not happy at all."**_

_**Gulp.**_

"_**Gr-grandma."**_

"_**You haven't come back home for now 10 years and this is how you great us?"**_

"_**No. No this is not wh-"**_

_**BOUM.**_

"_**Shingo?!"**_

"_**It's not me."**_

"_**Damn you. I'm going to Kill all of you. I took me all day to finish it. Damn you. You are all dead." Shouted an angry familiar voice.**_

"_**Mikan?"**_

_**Everyone sweated. They all knew she was really furious. And it wasn't good at all. Even Natsume was afraid of this kind of character. It made him recall his past.**_

"_**Lt's go see wha-"**_

_**BOUM.**_

"_**Too late. Mistress has gone mad."**_

"_**Shingo?!"**_

"_**What? It's true. Mistress can't control her feeling when something she like or her doing are destroyed in front of her eyes."**_

"_**That's true. She has never been good at it."**_

_**Sigh.**_

"_**It's better to stay here and to clean up or we'll be dead to."**_

"_**Yes. It's better for you to clean before I come back, Kaoru."**_

_**- o -**_

_**Next Morning.**_

"_**Mikan. Get up."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**You are already up?"**_

"_**Hm."**_

"_**Come on. Come out."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Mikan."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**I'll be picking up the door. Do you want it?"**_

_**Click.**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Alright. Let's go. Breakfast is out".**_

"_**Humph."**_

"_**Did you see that? Mikan did what the doll said? And she didn't listen to Natsume?"**_

_**BAM.**_

"_**Call me ever again a Doll. And you're dead."**_

"_**Yes, Madam."**_

_**A boy had be slapped and kicked by Shingo. They all were now in the living room around a table full of food.**_

_**That's right. Shingo is no more a doll. This is what they told them last night. Also Master, whose name is Kaoru, was sick since the day Mikan went back to Japan. And Shingo was beside him as his personal nurse. But for strange reason after a little visit to Japan a day, they met up with a pale blond boy at the GA hospital. That boy had touched once Shingo and the next day she seemed to become a human being. But she can't grow up. It surprised them. But they knew who the boy was.**_

_**Breakfast was silent. Tension wasn't in Rendez-vous. That was strange because in a normal time, Mikan would have gone Berserk to know what, rather why, they hadn't contacted her and such. But the reason was almost given.**_

"_**So Ruka. How were the chocolates?" asked Natsume.**_

_**Ruka blushed and Hotaru turned red. At that moment everyone knew what the thing was about.**_

'_**Hotaru has given Chocolates?!' thought everyone.**_

_**Mikan was silent but smiled slightly behind her tea cup. Natsume smirked to the embarrassed best friend who wanted absolutely kill him.**_

_**The day passed really fast. It was snowing all day. It was the after Valentine's Day. Mikan was dressed in her white dress, the one she received on Christmas, given by Persona. Oh! Talking about Persona, where has he gone?**_

"_**Mikan!!!!"**_

"_**Ooooops. I think I'll be got going. Bye bye guys. See you later Natsume."**_

_**Mikan ran off before Persona appeared in her view. She got a little time to kiss Natsume. But then Shingo and Kaoru came to them (the gang). They were like a couple, a cute couple. Shingo had grown a lot. But her look was still of a little girl. That is what Natsume thought off.**_

"_**Hey, Natsume. How come they are here? And what happened yesterday?" asked Ruka.**_

"_**Well, all we did was to talked to each other, that is."**_

"_**And?"**_

"_**Well we discovered that the old man was hospitalized after the attack and was announced to be dead. This is what they thought. Shingo stayed with him but like you know she met up with that Doll Guy."**_

"_**Yes we already know it."**_

"_**Then what?"**_

"_**Why is Mikan so calm?"**_

"_**Pardon."**_

"_**Well, in normal time she would have gone mad, no?"**_

"_**Oh. True. I was thinking that something was strange. But well, what can we do? She knows everything. So she knew that day will come when he had covered back her memories. And all we have to do is to wait."**_

"_**Is that so."**_

"_**By the way…"**_

_**Natsume looked around in search of someone.**_

"_**Where has gone the other?"**_

_**Ruka looked at him then turned his head. No one was behind.**_

"_**I think they got lost."**_

_**True. Natsume and Ruka were walking off when Shingo and Kaoru came in view. But the gang was in fact mistreated by Shingo who wanted to know all things about Mikan and him. They were all scared of her. He wanted to laugh at the situation but knew it would be bad to do it or he would be killed. Then they had to tell all to her.**_

_**In the end, Shingo was happy to hear the new life of her mistress. And Kaoru was mesmerized by her smile. **_

"_**So you two are together?" said a cute and familiar voice.**_

_**Shingo blushed and Kaoru turned around.**_

_**Sigh.**_

"_**Well, you turned out to be a beautiful Lady, Shingo."**_

"_**Mou. I'm not."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"…"

"_**Oh if it's about that, you don't have to worry about it. No one will think that is Paedophile between you."**_

_**Silence.**_

"_**MIKAN?!"**_

_**This time it was Kaoru who ran after her. But in fact it was a copy of her. But she ended up to be kicked by Shingo.**_

_**The day and the trip ended up smoothly. Nothing much than that happened. It was official that Hotaru and Ruka were together. Yuka will stay in France to take over the Bar. And so is he coming to France too. Persona was nice to everyone. The Minami's family will stay all together in these mansions. Kaya will get married in two years from now on to Kévin. The girls did all shopping twice. And it wasn't enough. The teachers were participated to the teaching in France. And lastly, our little couple was doing nothing than staying home with Shingo and Kaoru. These two couples were on their side, by doing the same thing: Enjoying their time, before time stops for forever right before them.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe that these two can stay a little more, just for the wedding." Complaining Sumire.

"Well, what can we do since they are from family?" said Hotaru.

"At least she can have some time with them, after long break." Said Ruka.

He got a point. Everyone agreed to this. Mikan needed this time to take back what she had lost a long time ago.

When they got to Japan, life was back to normal. No AAO, no weird attack, no shouting but love was coming in this beginning of Spring Season once our favourite couple was back to the Academy.

_**And life goes on until time decides to stop it.**_

_**But for now, let's enjoy time,**_

_**Before it's too late.**_

_**- The End. -**_

* * *

**That is the end. Tell me what you think. I know it will suck to some of you. But i did this Chapter i dunno how many times because i lost track to my own idea and story. But i expect you did enjoy it. If does, i'm happy to know it. See you later.  
**


End file.
